Em Milão
by Nick Crawford
Summary: A batalha para salvar o casamento começou... no quarto!
1. Prólogo

**Em Milão** pertence parcialmente a **Miranda Lee**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Miranda Lee e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Em Milão**

Lily esperou a reação da mãe sentindo-se tensa. Não poderia ser boa. Mais uma vez, porém, lembrou a si mesma que a mãe nunca aprovara nenhuma de suas decisões.

Não que Lily tivesse o hábito de ser desafiadora. Ela apenas contrariara a vontade da mãe poucas vezes durante seus vinte e um anos de vida, e, na maioria das vezes, haviam sido transgressões secretas, como ler com uma lanterna sob os cobertores à noite ou passar batom no momento em que virava a esquina no caminho para a escola...

Sua única decisão realmente desafiadora fora tornar-se aprendiz em um grande hotel de Sídnei em vez de cursar Direito na universidade, mudando-se em seguida para um pequeno apartamento em Bond, o que fizera no ano anterior, para viver sozinha.

Mas nenhuma dessas decisões havia sido tão importante quanto planejar o casamento em um cartório de registros, uma cerimônia que aconteceria na manhã seguinte, _sem_ contar uma única palavra à mãe até aquele momento.

A tensão crescia no íntimo de Lily enquanto ela esperava que a mãe dissesse alguma coisa. Mas Lisa Evans limitou-se a ficar sentada à mesa do jardim, fumando, completamente silenciosa.

A tortura do silêncio não era uma tática que sua mãe adotava com frequência. Ela era uma mulher perspicaz e muito inteligente, com mente aguda e língua ferina, que usava para destilar argumentos extremamente lógicos sempre que queria. Lisa tinha idéias bem definidas sobre tudo, mas especialmente sobre o papel e os direitos da mulher moderna.

Advogada que se especializara em casos de discriminação, ela era uma _expert_ quando se tratava de defender a causa feminista. Aos quarenta e dois anos, depois de dois divórcios, tornara-se uma mãe intransigente e uma mulher que odiava o sexo oposto com todo fervor.

Lily não sabia por que ainda a amava. A mulher era impossível. Abrira mão de dois bons maridos, e a partir de então passara a se ocupar da vida sentimental da filha adolescente, o que quase enlouquecera Lily. Nenhum de seus namorados jamais fora capaz de agradar Lisa Evans. Sempre havia alguma coisa errada com eles.

Justamente por isso, Lily evitara sistematicamente levar James para conhecer a mãe desde que o conhecera. Ela não queria correr o risco de estragar aquele que sabia ser o amor de sua vida.

Mas as coisas tinham progredido de maneira irreversível, chegando a um ponto em que era impossível continuar ocultando os fatos de Lisa. O casamento com James estava prestes a se tornar um _fait accompli,_ um fato consumado.

Lily tinha considerado a idéia de só contar à mãe depois que tudo estivesse consumado, mas chegara à conclusão de que isso seria excessivamente cruel. Naquele instante, porém, começava a achar que talvez esse houvesse sido o menor dos males.

Seu estômago contorceu-se quando viu a mãe finalmente apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro de cerâmica e erguer a cabeça para fixá-la com gélidos olhos verdes.

— O casamento foi idéia sua, Lily? — ela perguntou friamente. — Ou dele?

— Na verdade, foi dele — Lily teve prazer em anunciar.

Os dois estavam sob o luar quando James fizera a proposta, logo depois de saber sobre o bebê. Naquele momento descobrira que ele realmente a amava, e não estava somente à procura de diversão.

Sua mãe sempre dissera que as ações valiam mais do que palavras. Bem, na mente de Lily, casamento envolvia amor e comprometimento. Não era apenas fisicamente que James a queria... Algo que a mãe sempre dissera em relação aos seus namorados anteriores.

Lily imaginava se era isso o que sua mãe pensava de si mesma no passado. Que os homens em sua vida haviam ficado cegos por sua aparência, e que nenhum deles jamais amara a verdadeira Lisa. Quando jovem Lisa fora uma mulher estonteante, com longos cabelos ruivos, pele perfeita, grandes olhos verdes, lábios carnudos e um corpo que parecia ter sido concebido para o pecado. Com frequência, diziam a Lily que ela lembrava muito a mãe quando jovem.

De qualquer forma, os anos haviam sido inclementes com Lisa Evans. O vício do fumo envelhecera-lhe a pele, e a amargura provocara-lhe rugas ao redor dos olhos e da boca. Os cabelos, outrora longos, estavam agora cortados bem curtos e suas raízes eram grisalhas. Feminista convicta, a mãe de Lily nunca ia ao cabeleireiro nem usava maquiagem. Também estava demasiadamente magra na opinião da filha, talvez por viver basicamente de cigarros e café. A saúde da mãe deixava Lily preocupada.

— Creio que você, sendo tão romântica, nem sequer considerou a possibilidade de um aborto — Lisa murmurou.

Naquele momento Lily quase a odiou.

— Não considerei isso nem por um instante — disse indignada. — Eu amo James, mãe. Com todo meu coração.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, querida — Lisa replicou, mantendo, porém, uma expressão nitidamente cínica — Por que mais uma garota inteligente dormiria com um homem sem usar proteção? Só não entendo por que o sujeito não pensou nisso...

Lily de maneira nenhuma iria admitir que ficara instantaneamente tão atraída por James a ponto de deixar-se levar pelo impulso. Apesar de ser estúpido, não quisera interromper o amado naquela primeira noite para falar sobre métodos contraceptivos. Além disso, não imaginava estar em seu período fértil. A mesma coisa havia acontecido noite após noite na semana seguinte.

Mas, obviamente, Lily se enganara. Quando seu ciclo não chegou no fim daquela primeira semana maravilhosa, ela não entrou em pânico. Entretanto, os dias foram passando em crescente tensão, até que, finalmente, um teste de gravidez confirmou que Lily ia ter um bebê. Nunca tivera intenção de lançar mão de qualquer artifício para forçar James a se casar. Na verdade, apenas agira de maneira inacreditavelmente estúpida!

E ele fora maravilhoso ao saber da notícia, não ficando nem um pouco irritado, na verdade, James a confortara e a acariciara enquanto ela chorava, parecendo uma rocha sólida e firme ao ouvi-la confessar que não sabia o que fazer.

— Não se preocupe, _mi micetta —_ ele murmurara suavemente, abraçando-a. Sempre a chamava daquele jeito. A palavra significava "gatinha". James dizia que ela agia como uma gata depois que faziam amor, aninhando-se em seu peito como uma pequena felina. — Vamos nos casar logo que for possível. Mas não será uma grande cerimônia. E temo que, pelo menos agora, não poderemos ter uma lua-de-mel. Não disponho de tempo para isso no momento.

Só mais tarde ela se sentiria culpada por ter decepcionado James, mas não em seus braços, nunca quando ele a chamava de sua _micetta._

Também se sentia culpada agora. Não sobre James, e sim quanto à mãe. Lisa provavelmente sentia-se magoada por ser a última a saber de tudo.

Mas Lily recusava-se a pedir desculpas. Não podia baixar a guarda. Sabia que, se fizesse aquilo, Lisa Evans à atacaria direto na jugular.

— Então... O que seu futuro marido faz para viver? — a mãe perguntou abruptamente.

— Ele é empresário. A companhia da família dele comercializa produtos italianos em todo o mundo. James está prestes a abrir um escritório e um armazém aqui em Sídnei.

— Ora, ora... — Lisa murmurou. — E onde encontrou esse... James? Ele não me parece ser seu tipo usual de namorado.

— James esteve vivendo em uma suíte do Majestic até conseguir comprar uma casa — Lily disse, observando o efeito que tal informação provocaria.

O Majestic era um dos hotéis mais caros de Sídnei, um lugar luxuoso com vista para a baía e a Opera House, que sempre hospedava celebridades das artes e da política internacional. Lily já trabalhava no lugar havia seis meses quando, em fevereiro, em uma noite quente de verão, cerca de dois meses antes, ergueu os olhos da tela do computador e viu pela primeira vez o rosto incrivelmente sexy de James.

— Qual é o nome completo dele? — Lisa indagou secamente. — Quero saber quem é este homem ótimo e bem-sucedido chamado James, que engravidou minha filha mas não teve coragem de vir até aqui me encarar.

— Ele queria vir — Lily protestou. — Fui eu que insisti em vir sozinha primeiro.

— Verdade?

— Sim, verdade. O nome dele é James Potter — ela anunciou com orgulho. Sabia que aquele era o nome de uma família muito tradicional. James tinha lhe contado que vários de seus ancestrais eram pessoas célebres na Itália. Um deles, do qual James descendia em linha direta, fora um importante poeta no século dezoito.

— Ele é italiano? — Lisa perguntou horrorizada.

Lily foi pega de surpresa pela reação da mãe.

— Bem... sim. Ele nasceu em Milão. Mas fala inglês perfeitamente — apressou-se em acrescentar. — Viajou muito com os pais quando era criança. Ele estudou em Harvard, depois trabalhou durante alguns anos em Nova York, Londres e Paris. E agora está aqui, em Sídnei. Na verdade, quase não tem sotaque. — Apenas o bastante para ser muito, muito sexy.

— O sotaque dele não é problema, Lily — a mãe replicou. — Com ou sem sotaque, o homem é um italiano.

— E qual e o problema com isso?

— Pelo menos agora estou entendendo por que ele vai se casar com você — Lisa murmurou. — Um homem australiano teria fugido da obrigação. Os italianos tradicionalmente são muito ciosos com esse tipo de coisa... quero dizer, filhos, se é que me entende. Mas espero que saiba, Lily, como eles costumam tratar as mulheres a partir do momento em que colocam uma aliança em seus dedos, transformando-as em esposas. Como se fossem cidadãs de segunda classe. As esposas italianas são tratadas como escravas e parideiras de filhos...

— James não é assim! — Lily defendeu-o, e suas feições tornaram-se imediatamente furiosas. Era muita petulância de sua mãe criticar o homem sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo. — E você está enganada sobre os homens italianos. Sua opinião é ignorante, muito ofensiva!

Ela sabia disso porque a melhor amiga que tivera no colégio era italiana, e seu pai era um homem maravilhoso. Lily adorava passar as tardes na casa de Antonia. O ambiente ali era muito melhor do que em sua casa. Nada de tensão ou discussões... apenas conforto, intimidade e amor.

— Não seja ridícula — Lisa disparou. ― Todos os homens são iguais, basta que você lhes dê oportunidade. Mas o chauvinismo é uma norma entre os italianos. Eles se acham deuses em seu próprio âmbito familiar e exigem ser tratados como tal. Mulheres italianas aprenderam a suportar isso, pois cresceram com valores e expectativas diferentes. Mas você não é italiana, Lily. Você é australiana, e também é minha filha. Existe mais de mim em você do que imagina, quer queira _ou_ não. Ele vai fazer sua vida parecer miserável. Guarde minhas palavras.

— Você está errada! — Brooke replicou indignada. — James não vai me fazer sofrer... nem eu a ele. E eu não sou como você. Em nenhum sentido. E para mim, James é um deus. Nada é bom o bastante para ele. Nunca vou fazê-lo me deixar, como você fez com papai, com suas discussões e críticas constantes. Não me admira o fato de ele tê-la deixado. Vou dar a meu marido tudo o que ele quiser. Estarei a seu lado sempre que ele precisar.

— Vai se tornar companheira de quarto dele, é isso que quer dizer.

— Nada disso. Serei esposa dele!

— É a mesma coisa, aos olhos de certos homens.

Lily meneou a cabeça, acometida por um misto de desespero e frustração.

— Você não faz a menor idéia do que é preciso para fazer um homem feliz. Nunca fez.

— Não mesmo, se isso significasse que eu deveria suprimir cada pensamento, desejo e opinião que tinha em mente. Você é uma garota inteligente, Lily. E muito teimosa também... Se acredita que basta se doar totalmente a alguém para conquistar a felicidade, então vai ter uma surpresa mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Não houve resposta. Lily limitou-se a cerrar os dentes e contar até dez.

— Vai comparecer ao meu casamento ou não? — finalmente perguntou.

— Isso faria alguma diferença?

Um pesado suspiro escapou dos lábios de Lily.

— Claro que faria diferença. Queria que você estivesse lá. Você é minha mãe.

— Então estarei lá. Como também estarei ao seu lado quando a lua-de-mel acabar... E esse dia chegará, Lily. Pode acreditar em mim.

— James e eu nunca iremos nos divorciar, nunca!

— Diz isso agora — Lisa murmurou, acendendo outro cigarro. — Veremos quais serão suas palavras daqui a cinco anos.

— A resposta será a mesma.

— Espero sinceramente que sim, querida. Agora... — A mulher tragou o cigarro, deixando a fumaça escapar lentamente. — Vou conhecer esse italiano ou não? — Seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso matreiro. — Presumo que seja bonito... Nunca a vi sair com um homem feio, não você, querida.

O queixo de Lily ergueu-se perceptivelmente.

— Ele é muito bonito.

— Então vá buscá-lo. Estou começando a ficar curiosa sobre esse tal James Potter.

Era Lily quem sorria quando levou James à presença da mãe, abraçando-o de forma possessiva e protetora. Sorria por saber que seu futuro marido não era apenas bonito. Ele era magnífico, em todos os sentidos.

Um homem de trinta e dois anos, maduro e sofisticado, bem alto para um mediterrâneo, com um corpo perfeito e um rosto que provocaria a inveja de muitos astros do cinema. Lily considerava-o o homem mais lindo que já vira.

Mas o comportamento dele era o que mais impressionava. A perfeição no trajar, os movimentos firmes, mas graciosos...

O sorriso de Lily acentuou-se quando ela notou a expressão espantada da mãe, que estava literalmente surpresa.

— Este é James, mãe — ela apresentou, fingindo casualidade estreitando ainda mais o abraço possessivo no noivo.

Lisa Evans, pela primeira vez na vida, ficou completamente sem palavras.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Itália... cinco anos depois_

Lily esticou o corpo na cama e tentou dormir, como todos os outros faziam naquela úmida tarde de verão. Mas foi impossível. Nunca se acostumara àquele hábito mediterrâneo. Além disso, sentia-se nervosa demais para uma _siesta._

Seu olhar examinou lentamente o ambiente do quarto, concentrando-se por alguns segundos no luxuoso candelabro de cristal que pendia do teto.

Aquele era o principal quarto de hóspedes da _villa_ da família Potter no lago Como, onde ela e James sempre ficavam em suas visitas anuais.

— Apenas o melhor para meu filho e sua adorável esposa — a mãe de James dissera quando ele aparecera pela primeira vez, quatro anos antes, acompanhado da mulher e do filho recém-nascido.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Lily quando ela se lembrou dos primeiros anos de casamento. Uma época maravilhosa... como se os dois estivessem vivendo a lua-de-mel que nunca havia realmente acontecido.

Sua vida sexual sempre fora ótima... fantástica no começo... e ainda continuava boa. James provavelmente diria que era muito boa. Mas ele não tinha que passar todos os dias em casa, cuidando de duas crianças com menos de cinco anos.

Muitas eram as noites em que Lily simplesmente não estava disposta para o sexo, mas ela nunca se recusava a James, a menos que estivesse realmente doente. Claro que isso a forçava a fingir um orgasmo de vez em quando. Mas ela fazia aquilo. Por ele.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas ao concluir que andava fazendo aquilo com certa frequência nos últimos tempos.

De qualquer forma, não precisava fingir nada durante as estadas na Itália. Por não ter de cuidar das crianças todo o tempo, ela normalmente ficava mais disposta. E quanto a James... ele tornava-se quase insaciável, desejando-a não apenas à noite mas também durante o dia.

Quatro anos antes, quando James sugerira, pela primeira vez, que eles fizessem a _siesta_ à tarde, no mesmo horário em que Harry estava dormindo, Lily não acreditara nos próprios ouvidos. Afinal de contas, o homem era um verdadeiro dínamo na maior parte do tempo.

Mas ele insistira, e Lily finalmente concordara, surpreendendo-se ao ser levada para o quarto para uma tórrida sessão de sexo selvagem.

A princípio aquilo a deixara espantada. James não fazia amor daquele jeito desde antes do casamento. Ele se comportara com gentileza e consideração durante todo o período de gravidez, aceitando sem problemas a falta de desejo de Lily nos seis meses transcorridos depois do parto.

Naquela tarde, porém, agira como um animal faminto. E embora Lily tivesse achado chocante fazer aquilo à luz do dia, e, ainda mais, com os parentes dele na casa... Bem, tinha sido excitante, e ela não precisou ser carregada para o quarto no dia seguinte. Ou depois disso.

Emma nascera oito meses e meio depois que eles haviam voltado a Sídnei.

Mas essa visita era inteiramente diferente em todos os sentidos. Não eram as férias anuais que haviam levado o casal ao lago Como um pouco mais cedo que de costume, mas um funeral. O único irmão de James, Jeremy, tinha morrido em um acidente automobilístico, perdendo o controle de sua Ferrari em uma das curvas que contornavam o lago e colidindo mortalmente com um rochedo.

Felizmente, Francesca, a esposa de Jeremy, não estava no carro no momento do acidente, embora ela mesma não se achasse tão afortunada. A pobre mulher não conseguira conter-se durante o funeral. Os pais de James acolheram a viúva em seu lar na _villa_ da família, pois os pais de Francesca já eram falecidos, e todos na casa faziam o melhor para confortá-la.

Mas era difícil saber o que lhe dizer, Lily achava uma pena que o casamento dos dois não tivesse produzido filhos. Tais crianças teriam sido o motivo para Francesca continuar vivendo.

Lily tentara falar com ela em uma ocasião, mas a mulher limitara-se a irromper em lágrimas e correr para o quarto, onde passara o resto do dia. Lily sentira-se terrível, procurando a mãe de James para conversar sobre o assunto. Dorea apenas a segurara pela mão, sorrindo-lhe tristemente e dizendo-lhe que não devia se preocupar, não era sua culpa. Francesca estava apenas sendo Francesca.

Lily sabia exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer. Em sua opinião, Francesca era o tipo de mulher fraca. Linda e atraente, mas nunca capaz de dizer algo significativo ou demonstrar personalidade. Não que Lily houvesse desfrutado de sua companhia com frequência naqueles quatro anos. Apenas a vira ocasionalmente nos jantares da família, algumas vezes ali na _vi__lla, _e algumas vezes no apartamento de Jeremy em Milão.

Francesca sentava-se silenciosamente ao lado do marido naquelas ocasiões, lançando olhares a ele o tempo todo, como se não soubesse o que dizer ou fazer. Lily nunca soubera dizer se a mulher adorava o marido ou tinha medo dele.

Dois anos mais velho que James, Jeremy era um homem bonito e charmoso, mas Lily jamais conseguira suportá-lo. Ele a deixava nervosa. Uma vez, durante uma festa em seu apartamento, ela fora ao toalete, e, enquanto estava lá, lavando as mãos, ele aparecera inesperadamente e lhe fizera uma proposta indecente. Ela ficou tão chocada a ponto de não saber o que fazer, exceto correr dali e descer a escada bem depressa.

Nunca comentara o incidente com James. Jamais faria aquilo.

Lily não era estúpida e sentira que havia algo errado entre os dois irmãos. Os dois tratavam-se civilizadamente em público, mas nada mais. Lily também tinha a impressão de que James não gostava muito da esposa do irmão, uma opinião reforçada pela fria indiferença dele quando Francesca voltara a Milão, havia uma semana. Para ficar consigo mesma, ela dissera. Todos tinham objetado, considerando aquilo uma idéia perigosa... Todos exceto James.

Para ser honesta, Lily realmente não sentira pela partida de Francesca. Sua presença perturbava a casa, trazendo tensões inexplicáveis, como se não fosse parte da família.

James, entre todos, era o que tinha mais sorte, já que ficava fora a maior parte do tempo. Estivera indo e voltando ao escritório de Milão durante a semana, organizando o trabalho deixado pelo irmão e decidindo quem assumiria o posto com sua morte. Lily ficara preocupada com a possibilidade de Charlus, o pai dele, pedir para que James voltasse para cuidar do trabalho de Jeremy, já que havia se aposentado no ano anterior com problemas no coração. Mas aquilo não acontecera, felizmente.

Ela era grata por isso, mas começava a se ressentir do tempo que James estava passando longe dela e das crianças. Na semana anterior a situação havia piorado, com seu marido chegando em casa cada vez mais tarde todas as noites. Depois de um jantar rápido e um banho, ele desabava na cama, cansado demais para fazer amor, coisa que não era usual para James.

Se havia uma coisa que Lily podia afirmar sobre o marido era a regularidade de seu desejo por sexo. Mesmo assim, James não a tocara desde o funeral, havia quase três semanas.

Lily estava começando a sentir falta da sensação de intimidade que desfrutava quando fazia amor com James. Toda mulher gostava de ser desejada daquela forma.

Suspirando, ela colocou os pés para fora da cama e levantou-se. Ajeitando os cabelos revoltos, apanhou do criado-mudo o romance que estivera tentando ler e então cruzou o caro tapete persa até as portas de vidro que se abriam para um balcão. Já do lado de fora, ao ar livre, sentou-se em uma das espreguiçadeiras e abriu o livro na página que deixara marcada.

Depois de vários minutos olhando para o livro sem absorver uma única palavra, Lily fechou o volume e ficou apenas sentada ali, tentado relaxar e aproveitar a vista maravilhosa.

Na primeira vez que vira o lago Como ficara impressionada com a beleza das montanhas que se erguiam além das águas cristalinas. A quantidade de magníficas _villas_ construídas nas margens do lago e a grande quantidade de iates luxuosos completavam o cenário daquele lugar indescritível.

A _villa_ Potter não era a maior do lugar, mas mesmo assim suas dimensões eram mais amplas do que a maioria das outras construções, demonstrando que a família já era rica havia muito tempo. A casa tinha sido erguida no século dezoito e passara por várias reformas desde então. Com três andares, dispunha de mais quartos do que Lily poderia contar, além de amplos ambientes formais e terraços em cada uma das portas francesas. Também havia uma piscina imponente, a partir da qual se estendia uma trilha que levava ao embarcadouro, onde havia uma lancha, um iate e alguns botes motorizados. Por todo interior da casa, pinturas monumentais decoravam as paredes, algumas das quais eram indubitavelmente antiguidades raríssimas.

Nos últimos anos, Lily se preocupara com a possibilidade de o filho estragar alguma coisa, mas estranhamente a criança não fizera nada disso, como se reconhecesse que aqueles tesouros seriam seus por herança um dia e deviam ser preservados.

Embora meio australiano, Harry era uma criança italiana. Abertamente afetuoso, barulhento e teimoso, se parecia muito com o pai, mas tinha herdado seus olhos verdes.

Emma também tinha cabelos escuros e olhos verdes e era bastante bonita, mas bem mais calma e de comportamento mais ameno. Na maior parte do tempo contentava-se em seguir a mãe ou brincar com suas bonecas. O irmão dela precisava estar sempre em movimento, fazendo alguma coisa. Desde os dois anos de idade ele se recusava a aceitar um "não" como resposta.

"Tal pai, tal filho", Lily pensou com um sorriso.

Aquilo fez sua mente voltar a se concentrar em James. Seu querido James, que ela ainda adorava apesar de não ser um homem fácil de se conviver. Ele realmente gostava de fazer tudo a seu modo. Muitas tinham sido as vezes em que Lily sentira-se tentada a discutir com ele, para tentar fazer alguma coisa _a sua_ maneira, mas aquilo nunca tinha acontecido.

Exceto uma vez... Quando Emma nascera.

Lily queria dar à filha o nome de Emily. Também quisera chamar Harry de Henry, mas desistira quando James tinha explicado que o herdeiro da fortuna Potter devia ter um nome de algum ancestral, como acontecia com todos na família. Lily realmente não se incomodara muito, já que Harry não era muito diferente de Henry. Quando teve uma filha, esperava poder escolher o nome que ela quisesse, mas James fora irredutível ao escolher o nome Emma, e irritou-se quando Lily discutiu o assunto com ele. Ficou irritado como jamais ela o vira antes.

— Sou o cabeça dessa família — ele pronunciara dogmaticamente. — Será como eu quiser!

Por um segundo, Lily sentiu-se acometida por um profundo ressentimento._ Você é_ _exatamente como minha mãe disse que seria,_ ficou com vontade de dizer.

De qualquer forma, fora justamente por pensar na mãe que tinha conseguido manter o controle. Não queria terminar seus dias como Lisa, uma pessoa amarga e solitária. Afinal de contas, era apenas um nome. O que era um nome? Nada que justificasse um divórcio.

Por isso, mais uma vez, ela desistiu de discutir.

Mas ainda doía um pouco saber que James não se importava com sua opinião em relação a algo tão importante.

Sua mãe lhe advertira que corria o risco de se transformar em uma companheira de quarto. Bem, talvez fosse verdade em um certo sentido, ela concluiu. Mas na maior parte do tempo, o relacionamento a fazia feliz e contente.

Um telefone tocando no andar de baixo a fez voltar a realidade. Determinada, Lily abriu o livro outra vez e esforçou-se para ficar absorvida com a história até que uma voz vinda do terraço do andar inferior chamou-lhe a atenção. Era a mãe de James. A despeito de a mulher falar em italiano, Lily compreendeu cada palavra.

Sempre fora boa em línguas, e tinha estudado francês, espanhol e japonês na escola. Depois de casar-se com James, Lily esforçara-se para aprender italiano, recorrendo a cursos de auto-estudo com fitas cassete, e então praticando com James e com a família dele sempre que podia.

— Você está aí, Charlus — Dorea disse. — Vejo que também não conseguiu dormir. Era James no telefone.

Imediatamente Lily conteve a respiração.

— Algo errado? — Charlus perguntou.

— Ele vai chegar tarde outra vez. Não quer que o esperemos para o jantar.

Lily quase suspirou. Logo agora que queria tanto que o marido chegasse um pouco mais cedo...

— E daí? — Charlus disse com casualidade. — Por que essa expressão preocupada?

— Se ele está com tanto trabalho, Charlus, por que não lhe pediu sua ajuda? Não lhe custaria nem um pouco passar algumas horas no escritório até que os principais problemas da firma estivessem resolvidos.

— Eu me ofereci, Dorea, mas ele recusou. Disse-me que uma morte na família era o bastante nesse ano. Mas você está certa. Ele realmente parecia cansado ontem à noite. Insistirei no assunto amanhã.

— Amanhã pode ser muito tarde, Charlus.

— Tarde para quê?

— Não acho que ele esteja no escritório hoje... — Dorea murmurou com voz tensa.

Lily ajeitou o corpo na espreguiçadeira.

— ...acho que está com Francesca.

O coração de Lily acelerou-se.

— O quê? — Charlus gritou. — Não seja ridícula, mulher! James não é esse tipo de homem. Ele nunca seria infiel a sua adorável esposa. Nunca!

Lily estava feliz por estar sentada, caso contrário, poderia ter perdido o equilíbrio.

— Normalmente não, Charlus — Dorea insistiu. — Mas essas não são circunstâncias normais. James foi apaixonado por Francesca muito antes que Lily entrasse em sua vida. Nunca perdoou Jeremy por tê-la roubado dele. James pode até fingir, mas eu o conheço muito bem... Sou mãe dele.

— Pelo amor de Deus, isso aconteceu há muitos anos!

— Talvez, mas James é um homem persistente. Eu sempre soube que quando ele se apaixonasse seria para sempre.

— James ama a esposa! — o pai defendeu, erguendo a voz.

— Por acaso disse isso a você?

Um medo incrível dominou Lily, que se inclinou para a frente desejando ouvir o pai de James dizer com firmeza, _sim, é claro. Muitas vezes!_

— Homens não falam sobre esse tipo de assunto, Dorea. Mas isso é tão óbvio para mim quanto a certeza de que o sol vai nascer amanhã.

Dorea suspirou.

— Não duvido de que, de certa forma, ele ame Lily. Ela é uma moça linda e muito doce. Mas ele está apaixonado por Francesca. Nunca vou esquecer o modo como a olhou na noite de sua festa de noivado... Era certamente um olhar faminto. Encontrá-la na cama naquela mesma noite com o irmão quase o matou...

No balcão superior, Lily tentava absorver os repetidos choques. James... seu James, apaixonado por Francesca? Seu marido no passado fora noivo da esposa do irmão? Francesca tinha escolhido Jeremy em vez de James?

— Infelizmente — Dorea continuou com outro suspiro —, James tratou Francesca da maneira errada, bancando o cavalheiro com ela. Ele pensava que respeitar sua virgindade era a coisa certa a fazer, mas estava errado. Jeremy, para meu eterno desconsolo, não teve respeito por nada ou ninguém. Ele simplesmente tomou o que queria, e a tola, envergonhada e ingênua Francesca foi presa fácil para suas artimanhas decadentes.

— Está falando bobagens, Dorea! Jeremy não era tão maquiavélico, apenas fraco em relação aos assuntos da carne. Se fosse um verdadeiro canalha, não teria se casado com a moça. Sim, os dois estavam errados, mas não puderam se conter. Apaixonaram-se loucamente à primeira vista. O próprio Jeremy me disse isso. Ele estava bastante sentido por ter ferido o irmão, mas Francesca obviamente não amava James. Jeremy disse que ela apenas concordara em se casar porque James era gentil, e sentia-se solitária depois da recente morte do pai. Logo que James compreendeu aquilo, deixou de sentir qualquer coisa pela garota, posso assegurar.

— Se ele já não se importava com Francesca — Dorea rebateu com desdém —, então por que fugiu para a Austrália? E por que não voltou para o casamento do irmão?

— Ele não fugiu para a Austrália. Eu o mandei para lá! E quanto a não voltar para o casamento, seja compreensiva com o rapaz, Dorea. Seu orgulho estava ferido, ele tinha o direito de ficar longe daqui.

— Talvez... Mas não acho que ele esteja querendo se afastar agora. Depois da morte de Jeremy, James finalmente tem a oportunidade de ter aquilo que sempre quis. Francesca, em sua cama.

— Não acredito que um filho meu possa desonrar o nome da família desse jeito.

— Por que não? — Dorea indagou secamente. — Seu outro filho fez isso várias vezes.

— Jeremy pode ter errado em algumas ocasiões, mas era um homem bonito, e as mulheres atiravam-se a ele sem nenhum pudor. É uma pena que Francesca não tenha tido filhos. Crianças mantêm um homem no lar, tornando-o leal. Mas não vamos mais falar de Jeremy. O menino está morto, e não é direito falar mal dos mortos. Agora, não quero mais ouvi-la falar sobre esse assunto.

— Fechar os olhos não vai resolver a situação, caro marido — Dorea murmurou preocupada.

— Se o que você diz é verdade, então fechar os olhos será a única solução — Charlus refutou. — Se James é tolo o bastante para ter um caso com Francesca, logo vai conseguir esquecê-la e perceber que não há nada melhor que seu lar. Além disso, dentro de dois dias, James e a família voarão de volta a Sídnei. Seja paciente e não diga nada. Qualquer problema será superado normalmente.

— Talvez você esteja certo. Mas dois dias podem ser muito, muito tempo...

* * *

Olha só dona Lisa Evans prevendo o futuro. Obrigada Mila Pink por comentar, trágico o pensamento da feminista Lisa Evans, mas fazer oque, parece que ela está certa :*


	3. Capítulo 2

Lily voltou para o quarto silenciosamente para não chamar a atenção do casal no terraço inferior, e então desabou sobre a cama. Em um impulso, levou as mãos aos olhos, como se bloquear a luz pudesse afastar de sua mente o horror pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

James apaixonado por Francesca! James já fora noivo da viúva do irmão! Ele provavelmente não estava no escritório, mas passando aqueles dias com seu amor perdido.

Parecia inacreditável, mas mesmo assim, explicava muita coisa. O fato de James nunca ter dito que a amava. Nunca! Ele usava outros termos, outras frases. Adoração. Desejo. Nunca amor.

E também havia o comportamento estranho dele em relação à Francesca. Não era apenas indiferença, como Lily imaginara, mas o outro lado do amor.

Oh, céus...

A dor não era apenas emocional. Era brutalmente física. Ela sentia o peito oprimido, mal conseguia respirar.

Precisando de ar, Lily saiu da cama e caminhou até o banheiro, onde jogou água fria no rosto enquanto aspirava grandes quantidades de oxigênio. O reflexo do próprio rosto no espelho era quase irreconhecível. A pele estava branca, os olhos vermelhos e o queixo trêmulo. Quando as lágrimas nublaram-lhe a visão, ela fechou os olhos e seus ombros encurvaram-se. Teve que se sentar na beira do bidê para não cair no chão.

Santo Deus, o que ia fazer?

De maneira súbita e perversa, seus pensamentos concentraram-se na mãe, mas Lisa era a última pessoa no mundo com quem poderia falar. Ela simplesmente diria "eu lhe avisei", com aquele ar de superioridade.

Lily não pôde deixar de lembrar que, cinco anos antes, sua mãe profetizara que James a faria sofrer. Na semana seguinte, o casamento dos dois completaria cinco anos. E Lisa acertara em cheio.

Ou não?

E se Charlus estivesse certo, e Dorea errada? E se James não continuasse apaixonado por Francesca, e não desse mais a menor importância para a mulher que o deixara pelo irmão?

O coração de Lily agarrou-se desesperadamente a essa frágil possibilidade.

Era possível, não era? Certo, James nunca tinha proclamado seu amor por ela. Mas nos últimos cinco anos, ele jamais deixara transparecer por um instante que estava infeliz, e jamais olhara para outra mulher. Sempre parecia satisfeito quando voltava para o lar, e para ela, noite após noite. E também demonstrava sempre estar muito satisfeito com a vida sexual dos dois.

Até três semanas atrás, Lily lembrou-se, sentindo o estômago se contorcer. James estava agindo estranhamente desde que voltara para a casa dos pais para o funeral de Jeremy.

Ela achou que a falta de apetite sexual do marido devia-se à dor pela perda do irmão e à exaustão. Agora, outro motivo invadia sua mente...

Lily gemeu desesperada.

A mudança abrupta de Francesca para Milão começou a fazer um sentido mais sinistro, assim como a inteira aprovação de James quanto à decisão da cunhada. Ele queria uma oportunidade de estar sozinho com a mulher que ainda amava e queria, longe dos olhos da família e, obviamente, longe de Lily, sua esposa.

As lágrimas de Francesca naquele dia não tinham sido de dor, mas de culpa. Ela era aquele tipo de mulher, Lily pensou amargamente, capaz de sentir culpa mas não forte o bastante para dizer não a um homem. Naquele momento, a "ingênua" Francesca devia estar se colocando nos braços de seu marido.

Os olhos de Lily arregalaram-se e já não expressavam medo. Eram olhos zangados. Não, não apenas zangados. Furiosos.

Charlus podia ser capaz de fazer vistas grossas ao adultério do filho, mas ela não! Iria agora mesmo confrontar o marido. Naquele exato momento! Pegaria o carro de Dorea emprestado e dirigiria até o apartamento de Francesca em Milão.

Conhecia o caminho. James frequentemente a levara até Milão para fazer compras durante as visitas nos anos anteriores, e os jantares na casa do irmão também não eram incomuns. Ela mesma dirigira para casa nestas ocasiões, o que a fizera concentrar-se no caminho.

James gostava de tomar uma garrafa de vinho no jantar, e sempre lhe dava as chaves do carro no final da noite. Eram poucas as ocasiões em que ele permitia que Lily dirigisse quando estavam ambos no carro, algo que a irritava, _mas_ ela tolerava. Da mesma forma que tolerara a declaração que James fizera logo após o casamento, informando-a de que não gostava de vê-la bebendo muito. Na opinião de James, aquilo a tornava agressiva.

— Como sua mãe — ele emendara antes que Lily pudesse protestar.

A comparação a inibira imediatamente, e depois disso Lily limitara-se a beber uma taça ou duas no máximo. Mas em várias ocasiões durante os últimos cinco anos, ela havia tido vontade de dizer a James que era a vez de ele não beber, e que ela queria relaxar, tomando vinho.

— Mulher estúpida e submissa! — exclamou a si mesma, olhando-se no espelho. Não é de se admirar que ele pense que pode enganá-la com meia dúzia de palavras.

Bem, James ia ter um choque. Dentro de aproximadamente uma hora, ela estaria batendo na porta de Francesca, e então faria um inferno!

E se em uma possibilidade remota, Charlus estivesse certo, e James não estivesse com a cunhada, bastaria fazer meia-volta e retornar à _villa._

Mas algum instinto feminino lhe dizia que James não estava no escritório, como a mãe desconfiava. Mulheres eram capazes de saber tal coisa, bastava manterem seus estúpidos olhos abertos e enxergar os sinais.

— Bem, meus olhos estão muito abertos agora, James — Lily decretou em voz alta. — Que Deus o ajude!

Com uma fúria incontida no coração, Lily ajeitou os cabelos e passou um pouco de batom antes de descer a escada à procura da mãe de James.

Encontrou-a em uma das grandes salas de estar, entretida na leitura de uma revista. Os ombros normalmente eretos da sogra estavam curvados, em uma postura combalida que indicava grande tristeza.

Lily sentiu um aperto no coração. Gostava muito da sogra. Dorea era uma mulher agradável e generosa, que a recebera em seu lar e coração sem fazer perguntas. Agora a senhora devia estar se sentindo devastada, com um dos filhos morto e o outro envolvido em um caso desastroso.

Proteger Dorea de preocupações desnecessárias tornou-se prioridade para Lily, que conseguiu temporariamente controlar a própria fúria. Ainda estava determinada a encontrar James, mas não importava o que aconteceria depois disso, Dorea não saberia de nada.

Tomadas tais decisões, Lily adentrou a sala. A cabeça de Dorea ergueu-se de imediato ao som dos passos no piso de madeira.

— Lily! — ela exclamou — Eu... eu pensei que você estava dormindo.

Lily adotou sua expressão mais casual.

— Bem que tentei. Mas estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível.

— Oh, minha cara, lamento. Posso fazer algo por você? Um comprimido, um chá?

— Não, acho que isso não vai ajudar. É um problema hormonal. Meu ciclo começa amanhã. — Aquilo era verdade. O uso da pílula tornava coisas como aquela bem previsíveis. — Acontece todos os meses. Algumas vezes, quando estou em casa, saio para um passeio a pé ou de carro. Por algum motivo isso me ajuda, e a dor de cabeça vai embora. Poderia me emprestar seu carro, Dorea? Prometo ser cuidadosa e não correr.

— Claro que sim, querida. Mas aonde pretende ir?

— Oh... apenas passear por aí.

— Quer que eu vá com você?

— Não, não. Prefiro ir sozinha. Você cuida das crianças para mim, se acaso acordarem antes de eu voltar?

— Certamente.

Cinco minutos depois, Lily estava contornando com cautela as curvas fechadas da estrada que circundava o lago. Apenas a perspectiva de deixar os filhos órfãos a impedia de correr.

Estava ansiosa para chegar a Milão. Queria ver as evidências da traição de James por si mesma, queria ver o carro dele estacionado diante do edifício onde morava Francesca, queria entrar lá dentro e encontrá-los juntos...

A viagem durou pouco mais de uma hora, e o tráfego piorou à medida que se aproximava de Milão. Lily ficou um pouco perdida antes de finalmente encontrar a rua larga onde ficava o prédio que estava procurando.

Pensava que estava preparada para ver o carro de James estacionado em uma das vagas para visitantes ao lado do edifício.

Mas estava errada.

Seu estômago revirou-se quando os olhos reconheceram o veículo, e a náusea aumentou quando o número da placa confirmou que não havia se enganado. Apenas teve tempo de abrir a porta do carro para que o almoço caísse em jato sobre a calçada, e não sobre seu colo. Mesmo assim, seu vestido ficou um pouco sujo.

Por fim, voltou a sentar-se no banco de couro, ainda muito trêmula. Tudo em que podia pensar era que o homem que amava... seu marido... seu James... estava dentro daquele prédio, no apartamento de Francesca... provavelmente na cama dela.

Não adiantava fingir o contrário. Se a presença dele ali fosse perfeitamente inocente, por que James mentiria sobre o que estava fazendo?

Ele provavelmente mentira por toda semana, Lily concluiu, sentindo a náusea dominá-la outra vez. Provavelmente nem passara pelo escritório. Ou só o mínimo necessário. Aquele era o motivo de James ter lhe deixado o número do telefone celular, e não o do escritório.

Entretanto, agora que tinha provas das mentiras do marido, ela sentia a coragem lhe faltar perversamente. De súbito, teve medo do que poderia acontecer se entrasse para enfrentar um confronto direto com os dois.

Não poderia retroceder depois disso, não haveria como fingir que era apenas um problema passageiro, uma paixão fugaz... Não seria possível fazer vistas grossas, como Charlus sugerira.

Se ela os confrontasse, seu casamento estaria acabado. Mesmo que James não quisesse aquilo, e Lily acreditava que o marido não iria querer magoar ou perder os filhos, tudo se transformaria em uma questão de orgulho.

O orgulho ferido dela.

Uma coisa era viver com um homem que se sabe que não nos ama. Outra era viver com um homem que sabe que sabemos que não nos amava. Uma situação totalmente intolerável.

Mas ela podia ir embora agora, voltar para a _villa_ e fingir que não sabia de nada. Então, se James voltasse com a família para a Austrália na sexta-feira, poderiam recomeçar como se nada houvesse acontecido, pois tal decisão confirmaria que ele desistira de Francesca pelo bem da própria família.

Quem poderia saber? Talvez o fato de James estar com Francesca não passasse de um impulso sexual, um fantasma do passado que ele precisava enfrentar. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo exatamente o que o pai tinha dito, resolvendo definitivamente a situação com aquela mulher.

Por mais que pensar em James nos braços de outra a fizesse sofrer, aquilo era melhor do que um divórcio irreversível.

A verdade era que ela simplesmente não suportaria separar-se de James. Lily sabia que nunca amaria outro homem como o amava. E acima de tudo, ele era o pai de seus filhos. As crianças o adoravam. Céus, até mesmo Lisa acostumara-se a gostar do genro.

Melhor ignorar o orgulho e fazer vistas grossas. Melhor ignorar a dor, esconder o sentimento de humilhação e fingir que nada tinha mudado.

O que, claro, não ia ser nada fácil.

Lily engoliu em seco, inclinando-se para a frente e ligando o motor do carro. De maneira lenta e hesitante, fez uma curva com o carro e começou seu caminho de volta para o lago Como.

— Minha querida, você parece terrível! — Foi o comentário de Dorea ao vê-la entrar. — E o que aconteceu com seu vestido?

— Eu... eu fiquei enjoada — Dorea murmurou, sentindo-se exausta. — Deve ser enxaqueca, e não os hormônios.

— Pobrezinha... sei como isso é terrível. Sofri de enxaqueca por anos. Você deve simplesmente voltar para a cama e fechar as cortinas. Vou lhe dar alguns comprimidos excelentes que o médico me receitou. Eles a farão dormir, mas será melhor assim. E não precisa se preocupar com as crianças. Charlus as levou para um passeio de barco no lago. Nina foi junto, por isso os dois estarão seguros.

Lily estava travando uma batalha consigo mesma para não chorar.

— Você é muito gentil — ela balbuciou.

— Nem tanto. James ligou outra vez. Eu não disse a ele que você tinha saído. Disse que você estava com dor de cabeça e tinha voltado a dormir. Espero ter feito a coisa certa.

Ao notar os olhos preocupados da mulher, Lily perguntou-se por que elas duas estavam protegendo James. Provavelmente por causa das crianças...

— Sim, Dorea, você fez a coisa certa — ela replicou em um tom inexpressivo.

— Ótimo. Agora você deve subir para o quarto e tomar uma ducha refrescante. Vou colocar os comprimidos ao lado da cama, junto com o suco e algo leve para você comer. Não é bom ingerir remédios com o estômago vazio. E não se preocupe com nada. Se ainda estiver dormindo quando James chegar, direi a ele para não a perturbar.

Não foi mais possível conter as lágrimas, e Dorea ficou alarmada.

— Tem certeza de que é apenas enxaqueca, Lily? Não há mais nada errado?

Lily recusava-se a aumentar as preocupações da mulher. Devia lidar com aquele problema sozinha, sem recorrer a ninguém.

— Acho que estou com saudade de casa — ela disse com franqueza.

Dorea assentiu.

— Está na hora de James levá-la de volta.

Lily apenas sorriu tristemente e virou-se para subir a escada. Seu corpo parecia pesado, cada movimento exigia um esforço enorme. Quando finalmente saiu do chuveiro, notou no criado-mudo, ao lado da cama, a bandeja com as pílulas e o lanche que a sogra prometera.

O comportamento atencioso de Dorea provocou nova onda de lágrimas. A sogra certamente ficaria devastada se o casamento deles terminasse. Charlus também. Lily não poderia permitir que os Potter, seus filhos e ela mesma sofressem tanto. Amava James. Sempre o amaria, não importava o que pudesse acontecer. A vida sem ele era inimaginável!

Quando adormeceu, Lily ainda sentia o rosto úmido pelas lágrimas. Mas ele já estava seco quando acordou, muitas horas mais tarde, com os ruídos de alguém movendo-se no banheiro da suíte.

Aparentemente, seu errante marido finalmente tinha se dignado a voltar para casa.


	4. Capítulo 3

Estranhamente, a primeira reação de Lily foi de fúria, não de tristeza. Notou zangada que o quarto estava escuro. James devia ter desligado a lâmpada do abajur ao entrar.

Ela virou-se na cama para checar os números luminosos do relógio digital e viu que eram onze e vinte. Não tão tarde, para não levantar suspeitas em uma esposa. Com um ressentimento amargo no coração, Lily voltou à posição em que estava, de frente para a parede, curvando o corpo em posição fetal, feliz por estar usando uma de suas camisolas mais discretas.

James adorava quando ela usava lingerie de seda preta, que mal cobria o corpo dela. Aquela camisola em particular era comprida, indo até os joelhos. Bem, era bem melhor que fosse assim.

Lily jurou para si mesma que fingiria estar dormindo. Assim não diria nada de que pudesse se arrepender pela manhã.

Talvez até conseguisse ser capaz de manter tal juramento se James não houvesse ficado no chuveiro por tanto tempo. Mas quinze minutos depois, com o jato de água ainda jorrando, a mente de Lily começou a evocar todo tipo de pensamentos sombrios e ciumentos.

Ele estava tentando tirar o cheiro de Francesca de seu corpo. Provavelmente ainda devia estar recendendo ao perfume almiscarado que ela sempre usava.

Quando as torneiras foram fechadas, cinco minutos depois, Lily já voltara a girar o corpo e estava olhando em direção ao banheiro, observando e esperando que James saísse.

Instantes depois ele apareceu, obviamente tentando não fazer ruído algum, e desligou a luz do banheiro antes de fechar a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si.

Mas não antes que Lily o observasse, examinando a silhueta máscula emoldurada pelo batente da porta.

Não havia dúvida de que James era um homem impressionante quando estava nu. Não era a primeira vez que notava aquilo.

Ele tinha tudo perfeito: ombros largos, peito musculoso, músculos do estômago definidos e pele bronzeada. Não havia excesso de pêlos pelo corpo. Braços e pernas fortes, com adoráveis coxas musculosas... e um membro mais do que adequado entre elas.

Lily ficara enfeitiçada desde a primeira vez que o vira despido. E ainda se sentia igualmente atraída. Mesmo agora, quando queria odiá-lo.

Seu coração começou a bater mais forte quando a silhueta começou a mover-se na penumbra do quarto, aproximando-se em segundos da cama. Aquilo era natural. James frequentemente dormia nu.

Mas a arrogância fria e casual do homem a enfurecia. Quando ele virou-se, amoldando seu corpo ao dela, Lily quis matá-lo. Ficou deitada ali, pensando nas piores formas de puni-lo pelos crimes que cometera contra ela e o casamento dos dois. A guilhotina era muito rápida e civilizada. O mesmo se aplicava a um pelotão de fuzilamento. Queria que James sofresse como estava sofrendo, que gemesse... de agonia. Infelizmente, tal tipo de pensamento não trazia nenhuma satisfação real, por isso a fúria cega de Lily logo foi substituída por uma determinação igualmente selvagem de saber ao certo até _onde_ James tinha ido. Precisava saber quanto ele lhe fora infiel até aquele dia.

A exaustão do corpo dele poderia dizer muito mais do que a visão de seu carro naquele estacionamento.

Ele resmungou quando a mão da mulher insinuou-se por suas costas contornando o quadril, ameaçando atingir um ponto bem mais íntimo. Abruptamente, James rolou na cama, apoiando-se no cotovelo para encará-la.

Naquele momento, a palma da mão de Lily ainda repousava de maneira provocante entre as coxas dele. Seu coração estava disparado. Será que tinha medo de descobrir a verdade? Ou será que temia o que ele poderia fazer ao ser tocado daquele jeito?

— Pensei que você estivesse dormindo — ele disse com a voz tão fria quanto sua pele.

— Eu estava. — A única opção de Lily era conservar a compostura. Bravamente, lutou para manter o rosto sereno na penumbra do quarto. Os olhos dele já deviam estar acostumados ao ambiente, levemente iluminado pelo brilho leitoso da lua cheia.

James a olhava com estranheza, sua expressão denotava curiosidade e hesitação.

— Tentei não fazer barulho — ele disse, com um acento um tanto defensivo na voz.

— Por quê?

— Mamãe me disse que você teve uma enxaqueca horrível. Também disse que teve de lhe dar alguns comprimidos.

— Sim. Ela fez isso. Uma mulher muito gentil, sua mãe.

— É verdade.

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor quando James não disse mais nada, e Lily sentiu a coragem lhe faltar. Sua mão repousava sobre o abdome de James, e seu coração acelerou-se.

— Você tem chegado muito tarde, James...

— Sim. Eu sei. Sinto muito, mas Jeremy deixou uma tremenda confusão no escritório. Estou tentando organizar tudo antes que partamos na sexta-feira. Mas ainda não terminei. Hoje não foi um dia produtivo como eu desejaria, houve interrupções demais. Por isso vou ter que trabalhar até mais tarde amanhã também.

— Entendo — Lily disse, e um silêncio pesado voltou a envolvê-los.

— Você não costuma ter enxaquecas, Lily — James murmurou finalmente. — O que será que provocou isso?

_Pensar em você apaixonado por Francesca todos esses anos. Pensar em você na cama dela o dia todo._

Aqueles pensamentos renovaram a resolução amarga de ver a mentira esclarecida de uma vez por todas.

— Sinto-me muito melhor agora — ela murmurou, afastando a mão do marido.

— Posso notar — James replicou.

Quando ele não fez nenhum movimento para detê-la, a mão de Lily mudou de direção. Um pouco trêmula, ela começou a descer até encontrar o membro desejado.

O choque fez seus dedos congelarem por alguns momentos. James nunca parecera tão insensível, ou menos interessado em seu toque!

Apesar de já ter descoberto a mentira naquela tarde, era difícil constatar de fato a evidência da verdade. Ondas de emoção invadiram-na. Desconsolo. Devastação e desespero... Como ele podia traí-la daquela forma? Enganá-la? Destruí-la?

E quanto a Francesca? A vadia! Como ela podia fazer aquilo poucos dias depois da morte do marido?

Eventualmente, e de maneira surpreendente, o desejo de matar os dois foi sublimado pela louca disposição de fazer James reagir a seu toque, mostrar a ele que ela, sua esposa, conhecia-o melhor do que qualquer outra mulher, e, por isso mesmo, podia dar-lhe um prazer inigualável. Era impossível que Francesca pudesse fazer por James o mesmo que Lily.

Finalmente, seus dedos começaram a se mover outra vez.

O gemido dele soou como um protesto, mas Lily o ignorou teimosamente, usando o conhecimento que adquirira sobre o corpo de James para excitá-lo. De qualquer forma, daquela vez o corpo másculo não respondeu ao estímulo. Ele provavelmente tinha passado o dia todo fazendo amor para ficar naquele estado.

Lily recusou-se a desistir. Ele tinha de reagir.

— Isso não é de seu feitio, James — ela murmurou, continuando a acariciá-lo intimamente.

— Pensei que você estivesse dormindo — James murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados. — Por isso tomei uma longa ducha fria.

Na verdade, a pele dele estava fria. Mas Lily não acreditava que uma simples ducha tivesse algo a ver com a reação do marido.

— Então talvez você precise de uma ajuda extra — ela disse, e, escorregando para os pés da cama, tomou a evidência da recente traição do marido entre os lábios.

Aquilo não era algo que Lily fizesse com frequência. Na verdade, não podia lembrar-se da última vez que agira com tanta ousadia. Provavelmente fora no último verão, naquele mesmo quarto. Mas no passado o ato teria excitado-o infalivelmente, não importava quantas vezes tivesse feito amor com ela antes. Mesmo agora seus lábios o excitavam. A pele de James arrepiou-se, comprovando isso. Lily foi impiedosa. Seu único propósito era deixá-lo tão excitado a ponto de perder o autocontrole. Ela queria seduzi-lo totalmente e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo mais... especialmente de Francesca.

Intimamente, Lily sabia que estava agindo corno uma desesperada, mas não podia se deter. Uma parte sua ainda estava horrorizada pelo que estava fazendo. A outra parte permanecia friamente determinada, levando-a a usar todos os truques em que conseguisse pensar. E muito mais. Suas mãos juntaram-se aos lábios nas carícias, e os dedos encontraram todo tipo de zonas erógenas para atormentar James fisicamente.

Satisfeita ao ouvi-lo gemer, ela sentiu os dedos fortes acariciarem seus cabelos. Por um segundo, imaginou que James estava prestes a tentar detê-la. Mas ele não fez aquilo. Com voz grave e trêmula, James limitou-se a murmurar algo em italiano, fazendo-a erguer momentaneamente a cabeça para encará-lo.

— Quer que eu pare? — ela ronronou.

Com um violento movimento de cabeça, James expressou sua negativa. Lily sorriu perversamente e, inclinando a própria cabeça, continuou.

A respiração dele era irregular. Estava muito excitado. Mais do que jamais estivera, pelo que ela podia notar.

Uma onda de triunfo invadiu Lily, deixando-a ao mesmo tempo excitada e satisfeita, porque, naquele momento, James era totalmente seu. Ele não tinha mais controle da própria vontade. Nenhuma habilidade para pensar, quanto mais detê-la.

Pelo menos foi aquilo o que ela pensou. Lily estava tão inebriada pela própria demonstração de poder que não notou as mãos de James abandonando seus cabelos. Quando as mãos fortes seguraram-na pelos ombros, puxando-a para cima, seu gemido de choque e frustração foi real.

Ignorando tal protesto, James puxou a camisola de cetim até a cintura de Lily, segurando-a com força pelos quadris e erguendo-a até que estivesse sobre ele. Antes que Lily pudesse pensar, a ereção titânica do marido penetrou-a sem qualquer preliminar.

Com os lábios entreabertos, ela experimentou o prazer estonteante de ser possuída por James. Não tinha percebido até aquele momento como estava excitada...

— Fique quieta! — James comandou, com seus dedos fortes cravando-se na pele dela.

— Mas não quero ficar quieta — ela balbuciou.

— Posso notar isso — ele murmurou com um sorriso malicioso. — Mas preciso de um pouco de tempo antes que continuemos. Mesmo assim... talvez eu possa ajudá-la enquanto isso.

Os olhos de James brilhavam à luz do luar quando ele retirou lentamente a camisola de cetim até que os seios de Lily estivessem totalmente expostos.

Mesmo sem olhar, ela sabia que seus mamilos estavam duros como rochas.

— Eu devia negligenciá-la na cama com mais frequência... se o resultado é esse. — James murmurou com voz rouca. Erguendo os braços, ele tomou os mamilos entre os dedos e começou a acariciá-los.

— Quer que eu pare? — ele murmurou, ecoando o que ela dissera pouco antes.

A excitação deixou-a sem fala. James riu com um tom grave e sexy, e então continuou com aquele tormento delicioso. Alguns instantes depois, Lily não conseguia nem sequer encarar o marido, estava completamente fora de controle.

— James... por favor...

— Por favor... o quê? — ele murmurou, obviamente satisfeito com a reação excitada de Lily a suas carícias. — Quer que eu pare? Ou quer mais? Diga-me, _micetta._ Farei tudo o que você quiser. Embora, hoje à noite, você não se pareça nem um pouco com uma gatinha... é mais como se fosse uma tigresa. Acho que você me comeria vivo se eu deixasse.

— James, por favor — ela repetiu roucamente, seu rosto queimando tanto de embaraço quanto de excitação.

— O quer que eu faça? Quer que eu a toque aqui... é isso? Desse jeito?

Lily retesou o corpo e gemeu. "Não, ali não!", ela pensou desesperada. E não daquele jeito. Algumas vezes James a fazia atingir o orgasmo tocando-a naquele lugar íntimo. Mas nunca antes Lily se sentira tão vulnerável e exposta. Seu estômago revirou-se de forma incontrolável.

Mas ele continuou tocando-a no ponto exato, e instantes depois, ela já estava completamente enfeitiçada.

— Oh, céus... — Lily gemeu, mexendo os quadris de maneira rítmica, como se tentasse manter a magia e a loucura daquele momento tanto quanto fosse possível.

— Não se controle — James pediu em um sussurro. — Quero ver seu orgasmo... sabe que isso me excita muito, não sabe?

Aquelas palavras mal foram registradas na mente dela.

— Olhe para mim, Lily — ele comandou com firmeza, mantendo os olhos no escultural corpo feminino, que continuava no balé sensual.

James deixou escapar um som animal, e então girou o corpo, puxando-a para baixo como se fosse um homem possuído. A penetração foi tão profunda e selvagem que o fez atingir o clímax em poucos segundos, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Lily era sacudido por violentos espasmos elétricos. Instantes depois, os corpos trêmulos de ambos repousavam lado a lado, e ela se abraçava a James pensando apenas naquele momento, esquecendo tudo o mais.

Foi só quando o calor daquele sexo selvagem arrefeceu que a sanidade de Lily começou a retomar lentamente.

"No fim, quem seduziu quem, querida?", uma voz interior fria e cínica provocou-a. "Quem perdeu totalmente o controle? E o que você queria provar com isso?"

Nada, Lily respondeu silenciosamente para si mesma. A não ser que continuava dando a James o próprio corpo, a única coisa que ele sempre quisera dela, além dos filhos. Um corpo que, além de belo, era um traidor...

Um último e patético vestígio de orgulho compeliu Lily a livrar-se do abraço de James, mas estava exausta, e ele era muito forte. Abatida, deixou a cabeça repousar contra o peito másculo e começou a soluçar de forma incontrolável.

— Ei... O que é isso? — James ajeitou o corpo na cama, tomando o rosto de Lily entre as mãos.

Ela não conseguiu dizer uma palavra, limitando-se a encarar a expressão intrigada do marido. _Como pôde fazer isso comigo! _Queria gritar. _Eu sempre lhe dei tudo!_

Na verdade, ainda continuava dando tudo a James.

— Calma, calma... — ele murmurou, acariciando-a levemente nos cabelos. — Ficou muito excitada, só isso. Às vezes, quando ficam tempo demais sem sexo, as pessoas reagem desse jeito.

Com gentileza, James ajeitou a cabeça de Lily no travesseiro antes de inclinar-se para beijá-la no rosto com ternura.

— Está tudo bem agora — ele continuou, voltando a acariciá-la. — Pare de chorar e tente dormir, ou vai acabar com outra dor de cabeça... Sei que não tenho sido um bom marido, mas as últimas três semanas foram... difíceis, para dizer o mínimo. A morte de meu irmão causou toda sorte de problemas, problemas numerosos e complexos demais. Basta dizer que quase tudo já foi resolvido...

Lily ouviu aquela confissão súbita sem se alterar. Como James se achava esperto... Bastardo!

Ela fechou os olhos diante da tentação de voltar a encará-lo. Sabia que não descobriria nada naquele rosto traidor. James era tão bom como mentiroso quanto como homem de negócios.

— Provavelmente não lhe disse isso com a frequência que deveria — ele prosseguiu, inclinando-se para beijá-la nos cabelos —, mas eu a amo, Lily...

Subitamente, Lily conteve a respiração. Por que aquela tão esperada declaração parecia ferir seu coração como um punhal envenenado? E quem ele estava tentando convencer com tais palavras?

Oh, James... James...

A alma de Lily chorava, mas seu coração endureceu-se. Sabia quem o marido amava de verdade. A própria mãe dele tinha revelado aquilo. Francesca. A mulher com quem, um dia, James planejara se casar.

Mas tudo estava correndo como Charlus dissera. James não queria se arriscar a perder a família, mesmo por Francesca. Ela sabia que precisava parecer feliz, sem dar mostras de que conhecia a verdade.

Lily pretendia fazer qualquer esforço para salvar seu casamento... já não tinha demonstrado isso? Mas também queria preservar a auto-estima, por isso se recusou a ouvir aquelas palavras, mantendo os olhos fechados e fingindo dormir profundamente.

— Lily? — James chamou-a depois de alguns segundos.

Notando que ela continuava imóvel, James finalmente suspirou e então afastou-se cuidadosamente para o outro lado da cama.

Um ressentimento profundo tomou conta de Lily naquele momento. Ele realmente achava que tudo era muito fácil. Bastava um pouco de sexo e algumas palavras doces para tê-la novamente nas mãos, impedindo-a de questionar suas atitudes e permitindo que ele tivesse tudo o que queria. A esposa, os filhos e a amante.

Lily não fazia idéia de como o marido podia continuar aquele caso, vivendo na Austrália. Mas estava convencida de que James faria isso. Ocasionalmente viajava a negócios para a Europa por uma semana ou duas. Seu pai tinha concordado com a mudança para Sídnei, cinco anos antes, desde que isso não interferisse com os negócios da _Potter International._ No começo do casamento, ela o acompanhava, mas não agora, não com duas crianças para cuidar.

Sem dúvida, haveria mais viagens de negócios no futuro. Não necessariamente para Milão... James não era tão tolo! Mas para Nova York e Londres, talvez Paris. Lugares onde a empresa da família mantinha escritórios e apartamentos luxuosos... lugares para onde Francesca poderia voar em um instante sem que ninguém desconfiasse. Bastava um telefonema.

Além disso, a morte de Jeremy forneceria a James a desculpa perfeita para o aumento do número de viagens...

Lágrimas começaram a correr dos olhos de Lily, que virou o rosto ligeiramente para a parede e começou a piscar. Jurou para si mesma que aquele assunto não a faria chorar mais. De qualquer forma, lágrimas nunca tinham resolvido os problemas de ninguém.

O sono não chegou para Lily até pouco antes da aurora, e, quando ela acordou, James já havia partido para Milão. Mas ele deixara um bilhete sobre o travesseiro, dizendo que depois daquelas deliciosas caricias não tinha tanta certeza se ia demorar para voltar para casa naquela noite.

Ela gemeu de desgosto quando a excitação dominou-a involuntariamente. Seus mamilos ficaram intumescidos com a recordação do que James fizera algumas horas antes...

Os dedos finos amassaram o bilhete com força. Lily disse a si mesma que faltava pouco para que voltassem para seu verdadeiro lar.

Uma vez lá, talvez conseguisse encarar o marido e fazer amor com ele sem sentir-se tão humilhada. Ao menos Francesca estaria a milhares de quilômetros de distância, o que tomaria impossível para James fazer amor com as duas no mesmo dia...

Cerca de trinta minutos mais tarde, Lily abriu a porta do quarto das crianças e entrou, encontrando Nina, a babá italiana, sentada perto da janela, admirando o lago. As crianças, como sempre, estavam bastante entretidas com seus brinquedos.

A moça virou a cabeça ao ouvir o som da porta. Ao ver Lily, levantou-se com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Bom dia, _signora —_ ela disse em inglês. Gostava de praticar a língua com Lily, e planejava visitar a Austrália um dia. — Parece muito melhor hoje. Sua pele está ótima, bem mais rosada...

Involuntariamente, o rosto de Lily ficou ainda mais vermelho em virtude do comentário.

— Sim — ela disse secamente. — Felizmente a enxaqueca passou... Muito obrigada por cuidar das crianças, Nina. Ficarei com os dois agora.

— Estarei na cozinha se precisar de mim — a moça disse continuando a sorrir placidamente. Era uma jovem de vinte anos, bonita, gentil e adorada pelas crianças. Aparentemente vinha de uma família grande, o que a forçara a ajudar a mãe desde cedo, cuidando dos irmãos e irmãs mais novos.

— Mãe, você acordou muito tarde — Emma apressou-se em intervir. — Senti sua falta.

— Eu também senti a sua, amor — Lily respondeu. — Guardou um abraço e um beijo para a mamãe?

A menina saltou da cadeira plástica vermelha em que estava e correu para os braços abertos que a esperavam.

Emma adorava beijos e abraços. Harry, porém, talvez por causa de um comentário que o pai fizera meses antes sobre garotos que viviam na barra da saia das mães, comportava-se de forma mais arredia. De qualquer forma, o menino assistiu à cena com uma inequívoca expressão de ciúme no rosto.

Lily colocou a filha no chão e caminhou até Harry, que fingiu ignorá-la, voltando a brincar com seu cavalinho de madeira.

— E você não vai dar um beijo e um abraço na mamãe, rapaz? — ela perguntou gentilmente, agachando-se ao lado do garoto.

Ele hesitou um pouco, então deixou escapar um suspiro e enlaçou a mãe pelo pescoço com força.

— O que há de errado, Harry? — Lily perguntou incapaz de esconder a própria preocupação.

O menino afastou a cabeça, encarando-a com seus grandes olhos brilhantes.

— Quero ir para casa — ele gemeu. — Estou com saudade do Teco.

Um sorriso aliviado curvou os lábios de Lily. Tinha quase certeza de que Teco, um gato de dez anos que fora presente de uma vizinha que se mudara, também devia estar sentindo falta do filho. Harry estava começando a andar quando a Sra. Lake o presenteara com o animal, e, naquela época, o menino ficara encantado com aquele estranho brinquedo que se movia sozinho e o acompanhava em todos os momentos.

— Também sinto falta do Teco — ela disse. — Logo todos nós estaremos em casa.

— Não vejo a hora — ele resmungou.

Lily suspirou. Concordava inteiramente com o filho.

* * *

Olá gente! Sei que demorei para postar, por mim postaria todos os dias, mas estou desanimada e por isso não sei quando postarei novamente, talvez quando eu entre em férias e isso só acontecerá no mês que vem. Obrigada Joana Patricia por comentar, beijos flor.


	5. Capítulo 4

Finalmente!

Lily deixou escapar um suspiro enquanto carregava Emma pela rampa de embarque que conduzia ao jato que os levaria para Sídnei. As últimas trinta e seis horas haviam sido as mais difíceis de sua vida. Ela sentia-se como uma bomba prestes a explodir. De qualquer forma, conseguira manter as aparências, agindo da maneira mais normal possível com James... O que não fora fácil.

Pensar no marido a fez olhar por sobre o ombro impulsivamente. Ele estava alguns passos atrás, caminhando tranquilamente com o ar mais casual do mundo no rosto, segurando seu _laptop_ em uma mão e a mão de Harry na outra. O garoto o acompanhava orgulhoso e sorridente, agindo como um homenzinho para agradar ao precioso pai.

Ao ver os dois tão felizes, Lily sentiu uma pontada de amargura, desviando o olhar antes que James pudesse notar sua expressão ressentida.

— Quer que eu carregue Emma? — ele perguntou em voz alta, como se houvesse pressentido algo estranho no comportamento dela.

— Não, muito obrigada — Lily replicou rispidamente sem se virar. — Estou ótima.

"Apesar de estar vivendo uma mentira", ela pensou, sentindo o coração apertado. Era terrível ter de fingir que estava tudo bem quando sabia que o casamento deles já não passava de uma relação de conveniência!

Infelizmente, teve que olhar para James mais uma vez ao entrar no avião e ser interpelada pela comissária que checava as passagens.

— As passagens estão com meu marido — informou à bela moça, fazendo um gesto de cabeça para indicar James e dando um passo para o lado.

Ela observou a comissária atender o marido. Lily sempre soubera que as mulheres o consideravam muito atraente. Garçonetes se esforçavam para atender os pedidos dele sem demora, balconistas desmanchavam-se em gentilezas, mulheres na rua olhavam abertamente ao vê-lo passar.

Isto nunca incomodara Lily antes, porque ela sempre fora segura quanto ao casamento e confiava no marido incondicionalmente. Além disso, James nunca parecera dar importância àquele tipo de assédio. Quando estavam juntos, parecia só ter olhos para ela. Nunca fizera nada para deixá-la com ciúme, e, por isso, ela nunca experimentara tal sensação.

Mas as coisas haviam mudado. Agora sua alma era dominada por um ódio corrosivo, que a fez prender a respiração ao ver o jeito com que o rosto da comissária se iluminou quando viu James, os olhos azuis da mulher brilhando de maneira predatória ao se fixarem nele.

Claro que James tinha uma aparência soberba e também muito sexy. Qualquer uma ficaria fascinada.

Mas isso não significava que a moça tinha que sorrir daquele jeito na frente dela, a esposa. Será que a garota não tinha nem um senso de diplomacia ou decência?

Não, Lily percebeu com tristeza. No que dizia respeito a homens como James, a temporada de caça estava sempre aberta para as oportunistas. Especialmente se o homem em questão não amava realmente sua esposa.

Subitamente Lily sentiu-se enjoada. Talvez Francesca se tornasse o menor de seus problemas. Talvez estivesse tentando salvar um casamento para o qual não havia nenhuma esperança, não importava quantas vezes ela tivesse que fazer vistas grossas ou suportar humilhações.

— Seus acentos são na primeira classe, senhor — a comissária ronronou. — Suba esta escada e vire a esquerda. E a terceira fila a partir da frente, dois acentos de cada lado do corredor.

— Muito obrigado — James replicou de maneira polida e agradável, como sempre. Mesmo assim, o sorriso dele parecia sugerir um flerte dessa vez... Era a imaginação que estava pregando peças nela ou será que só agora era capaz de enxergar o verdadeiro James Potter?

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça para encará-la, Lily esforçou-se para não demonstrar o desespero que sentia.

As sobrancelhas de James arquearam-se levemente antes que ele se abaixasse para falar com o filho.

— Você na frente, Harry. E tome... pode carregar meu computador, mas tem que prometer que vai ser cuidadoso. Ouviu o que a moça disse? Nossas poltronas ficam na terceira fila. Você pode contar até três não é?

— Eu posso contar até dez! — Harry respondeu com orgulho.

— Claro que pode. Você é um rapaz esperto. Nesse caso, não teremos nenhum problema. Quando chegar a terceira fileira, sente-se no acento perto da janela e coloque o _laptop_ na poltrona ao lado. Nós o encontraremos daqui a pouco.

Harry apressou-se em subir os degraus para cumprir a ordem do pai, e James virou-se para Lily.

— Agora vou levar esta mocinha — ele disse com firmeza, tomando a filha adormecida dos braços da mulher. — Ela está muito grande para que você a carregue na escada. Especialmente hoje... — emendou, lançando um olhar sério para o vestido dela.

Lily não respondeu, limitando-se a girar sobre os calcanhares e começar a subir os degraus.

Imediatamente ela percebeu o que James queria dizer. O modelo longo e justo que estava usando restringia os movimentos, amoldando-se a seu corpo a cada passo que dava.

— Bela vista — James murmurou maliciosamente ao segui-la.

O comentário francamente sexual frustrou Lily. Não era do feitio de James comportar-se daquele jeito. Naquele momento, ela concluiu que preferia estar usando algo menos revelador, algo que não expusesse tanto seu corpo. O pensamento até lhe passara pela mente naquela manhã. Mas não podia parar de se vestir como sempre, pelo menos se quisesse fingir que não havia nada errado entre os dois.

Ela imaginara, talvez erroneamente, que tomar aquele avião resolveria alguns de seus problemas, que tudo se acalmaria quando Milão e Francesca houvessem ficado para trás. Entretanto, Lily subitamente percebera que estava levando o problema com ela.

James era o problema. James que dominava seus pensamentos e sensações, a quem ela ainda amava, apesar de desejar odiá-lo. James, que naquele exato instante, estava dois passos atrás dela, elogiando seu corpo apesar de estar apaixonado por outra mulher. Que homem mais rude e insensível ela escolhera para se casar!

Com o rosto em chamas, Lily atingiu o topo da escada, onde outra jovem atraente esperava para atendê-los, pronta para recepcioná-los e, ao mesmo tempo, indicar as vantagens de viajar na primeira classe. Sem parar, a moça falou sobre o _lobby_ na parte de trás do corredor, os toaletes instalados na frente e atrás e os aparelhos de televisão personalizados em cada um dos encostos.

Lily entregou o casaco para a mulher, e então prosseguiu pelo corredor até chegar à poltrona onde Harry estava sentado. Quando abaixou-se para pegar o _laptop_ e sentar-se ali, o filho lançou-lhe um olhar desdenhoso.

— Não pode sentar-se aqui, mamãe. Essa é a poltrona de papai. Ele sempre fica do meu lado em aviões — o menino protestou.

Aquilo era verdade. Harry não era uma criança fácil de controlar, especialmente durante longos vôos. Costumava ficar enfadado quando desperto, e tornava-se muito teimoso e difícil de se lidar quando cansado. Não dormia tão facilmente quanto Emma. Na verdade, não parecia precisar dormir tanto quanto a irmã mais nova.

Tinha descoberto que ele se comportava muito melhor quando James sentava-se ao lado dele.

James, ao contrário de alguns pais italianos, não costumava ser indulgente em excesso. Ele dava a Harry muito amor e atenção, mas esperava que o filho se comportasse bem, especialmente em público. Não precisava recorrer a violência física para discipliná-lo. Bastava um olhar sério para que a criança entendesse seu recado, hesitando antes de insistir na teimosia.

Lily compreendia como Harry sentia-se quando o pai o olhava daquele jeito. James tinha uma personalidade poderosa, e isso se refletia em seu olhar. Quando o encontrara pela primeira vez, fora seduzida em segundos por aqueles mesmos olhos. Já na primeira noite fora para a cama com ele.

De súbito, ela teve a intuição de que James poderia querer sentar-se a seu lado durante o vôo. Simplesmente não podia suportar esta perspectiva.

Ignorando o protesto do filho, ela pegou o _laptop_ e praticamente jogou-o no assento do lado oposto do corredor. Ao olhar de relance para o topo da escada viu que a comissária de bordo agora segurava Emma enquanto James tirava seu casaco. A mulher estava sorrindo para ele de maneira sugestiva, como a comissária que os recebera antes de embarcar.

"Típico!", Lily pensou de forma selvagem, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado de Harry.

— Dessa vez papai vai ficar com Emma — ela informou de imediato ao filho amuado. — E não faça nenhuma confusão — advertiu ameaçadora. — Ou vai se arrepender!

Harry olhou com espanto para a mãe, que nunca tinha agido daquele jeito antes.

— O que foi? — James perguntou quando se aproximou, carregando Emma. — Tem certeza de que quer se sentar aí, Lily? — ele perguntou.

— Achei que era vez de Emma ficar com você — ela replicou secamente.

— Que bom, papai! — Emma comemorou.

James hesitou, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao encarar Lily.

— Pelo menos até que ela durma — ele concordou. — Depois disso acho que podemos mudar as coisas. Vou querer me sentar com sua mãe um pouco — explicou, olhando para a menina.

O estômago de Lily contraiu-se. Ela sabia que aquilo ia acontecer!

— E eu? — Harry queixou-se.

— Um rapagão como você não precisa de mim como babá — James disse ao colocar Emma no assento próximo da janela. — Enquanto isso, pode tomar conta de sua mãe para mim — continuou ao sentar-se. — Ela parece um pouco estressada hoje. Sabe como ela detesta aviões.

Enquanto observava James ajeitar a filha na poltrona, Lily não conseguira desviar o olhar das pernas e quadris do marido, admirando-o quase que por impulso. Ele realmente tinha um belo corpo. Ao virar-se, James surpreendera seu olhar, lançando um sorriso malicioso que a fez corar.

— Vou cuidar da mamãe para você, pai — Harry disse, _sem_ conseguir disfarçar o orgulho por ter sido incumbido de tão importante tarefa. — Posso ligar a televisão para ela também. Mamãe não é muito boa com aparelhos eletrônicos. Ela fica maluca com o aparelho de DVD algumas vezes e diz palavras feias.

— Verdade? — James perguntou com um sorriso, olhando para Lily maliciosamente. — Não posso imaginar isso... não a _sua_ mãe. Não a sua perfeita e elegante mãe.

— Ela também fala, pai — Harry insistiu, enfrentando o olhar fulminante de Lily.

O súbito movimento do avião interrompeu a conversa, e pelo alto-falante o capitão anunciou que decolariam em seguida.

"Graças a Deus!", Lily pensou. Mais um pouco e explodiria de vergonha!

Logo as comissárias começaram a servir o jantar, e, depois da refeição, todos foram em turnos ao toalete para lavar as mãos, o que os manteve ocupados, impedindo que o assunto fosse retomado.

Finalmente chegou a hora em que as luzes da cabine foram diminuídas. Emma adormeceu quase imediatamente, assim como Harry, aquele pequeno traidor. Lily mal podia acreditar!

Quando James inclinou-se por sobre o corredor em sua direção, o corpo dela ficou rígido na poltrona.

— Melhor você trocar de lugar com Emma — ele sussurrou. — Ela não vai mais acordar essa noite.

— Por que não deixamos as coisas como estão, James? — Lily sugeriu desesperada.

— Não — ele disse com firmeza. — Quero conversar com você. E não tenho a intenção de ficar sussurrando o tempo todo.

Sabendo que não teria descanso se não concordasse, Lily suspirou e levantou-se, dando um passo para trás enquanto James acomodava a filha inconsciente no assento que ela estivera ocupando.

O carinho com que James cuidava da menina a enterneceu. Depois de ajeitar cuidadosamente os travesseiros para a menina, ele inclinou-se, beijando-a. Em seguida, repetiu o mesmo gesto com Harry.

Lily sabia que nada o faria pedir o divórcio. Ele permaneceria casado com ela, amando-a ou não. Ao erguer-se, ele sorriu.

— Paz, finalmente — disse com um suspiro. — E privacidade. Sente-se na janela, minha querida. Gosto da idéia de aprisioná-la contra uma parede, com nenhuma alternativa a não ser sentar-se em meu colo...

Ela cerrou os dentes ao acomodar-se a contragosto no lugar indicado.

— Posso ajudá-la? — James perguntou, inclinando-se para apanhar o cinto de segurança. Ao fazer isso, seus dedos roçaram levemente nos seios de Lily, fazendo-a corar. Os lábios dos dois estavam a poucos milímetros.

Seguiu-se um beijo longo e inesperado, que fez o coração dela disparar imediatamente.

— James, pare com isso! — ela protestou em um fio de voz quando os lábios dos dois se separaram.

— Parar com o quê?

— De me embaraçar. Alguém pode nos ver...

— Todos já estão dormindo ou assistindo à televisão — ele murmurou, encarando-a fixamente. — Mas acho que não dou a mínima para isso. Você está tão linda e sexy hoje que quase me deixou louco. Para ser franco, vem me enlouquecendo desde aquela noite... não consigo parar de pensar no que seus lábios fizeram comigo...

Com o indicador ele contornou a boca de Lily, ainda úmida do último beijo.

— Você tem lábios tão lindos — murmurou. — Não faz idéia de como são quentes, ou como é excitante ver a própria esposa fazer aquilo, saber que ela quis fazer... Nunca tinha agido assim antes. Céus, mal posso esperar para que possamos repetir tudo. — Ao dizer aquilo, James voltou a beijá-la, e ela quase, quase retribuiu.

— James, pelo amor de Deus — Lily pediu, empertigando o corpo. — Eu... eu não posso. Não aqui. Não posso!

Ele parecia surpreso, como se tal recusa jamais houvesse passado por sua cabeça. Mas ao mesmo tempo a idéia o excitou muito.

— Não, claro que não pode — ele murmurou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Sinto muito tê-la incomodado. Não era minha intenção. Jamais lhe pediria para fazer algo contra sua vontade. Lily, não chore! Acho que interpretei mal o jeito com que me olhava. Pensei... Ora, que diferença faz agora? É obvio que eu estava errado.

Estendendo os braços, James abraçou-a.

— Venha cá... calma... não chore agora... você está cansada, só isso... Viajar com as crianças é sempre estressante... mas logo estaremos de novo em casa e então nossa vida poderá voltar ao normal, certo? — Afastando um pouco a cabeça, ele observou os olhos úmidos de Lily. — Pode me desculpar?

Ela simplesmente piscou sem nada dizer.

James suspirou.

— Você precisa entender como foi incrível naquela noite. Eu não seria um homem normal se não desejasse repetir tudo. Mas honestamente não quis dizer que pretendia fazer algo aqui. Jamais faria algo para magoá-la ou humilhá-la. Nunca!

Naquele momento, as lágrimas voltaram a inundar os olhos de Lily, e James abraçou-a com mais força, desculpando-se outra vez.

Lily queria perdoar e esquecer... esquecer tudo! Mas o perdão era simplesmente impossível.

Um sentimento frio e perigoso, forte e violento crescia dentro dela. Estava no fundo de sua alma...

Sem dúvida se tratava de um impasse, ela concluiu com tristeza. Suas próprias emoções podiam conduzi-la apenas a dois destinos: o divórcio ou uma vida de humilhação. Ela realmente sentia necessidade de conversar com alguém, uma pessoa que pudesse aconselhá-la a tomar as decisões corretas. Claro que nunca poderia recorrer à mãe para conversar sobre aquele assunto. Não estava preparada para enfrentar nenhum tipo de recriminação ou cobrança.

Deveria haver alguma outra pessoa com quem pudesse falar...

Mas quem?

* * *

Olá gente! Amei cada comentário de vocês e agora que estou finalmente de férias pretendo postar como antes. Muito obrigada pela força meninas e pelos comentários maravilhosos: Joana Patricia, Anne Marie Le Clair, LaahB, Thaty, MBlack e Marcela :*


	6. Capítulo 5

Felizmente, James tinha reservado um carro para esperá-los no Aeroporto Mascot. A última coisa que Lily queria no momento era ter que esperar por um táxi em uma fila imensa.

Perguntava-se se sua aparência era tão ruim quanto seu estado de espírito quando passou pela alfândega, carregando Emma nos braços. Igualmente adormecido, Harry repousava nos braços do pai. A bagagem deles estava em um carrinho, que James empurrava com a mão livre que lhe restava.

Ele sempre dizia que aquela era a pior coisa sobre viver na Austrália... a distância que tinham de viajar para ver a família dele, ou para qualquer outra viagem de negócios. Mas também dizia que nunca ia querer criar as crianças em outro lugar, pois gostava do estilo de vida do país, do clima e da baixa taxa de crimes.

Daquela vez, o vôo parecera interminável para Lily, apesar de ambas as crianças dormirem durante a maior parte do trajeto. Ela também dormira, mas não tanto quanto pretendia. Tinham feito uma escala em Bangkok, mas Lily nem se importara em sair do avião. James tinha feito isso, dizendo que precisava esticar as pernas e levando as crianças consigo.

Lily ficara feliz por ter sido deixada a sós, sentindo a própria tensão diminuir assim que o marido se afastou. Mas como as coisas iriam ser daquele momento em diante? Essa era a preocupação que mais a atormentava.

O motorista do carro da companhia os esperava junto ao portão de saída, segurando um cartaz com seu nome. James se apresentou e então entregou ao homem o carrinho com a bagagem.

— Por aqui — o motorista indicou.

— O carro está muito longe? — James perguntou pouco depois.

— Não muito. — O homem os conduziu por uma porta de vidro que levava diretamente ao exterior do aeroporto.

— Que bom — James comentou. — Minha família está muito cansada, especialmente as crianças, pobrezinhas — emendou, sorrindo para Lily.

Ela detestou a si mesma por virar o rosto deliberadamente, mas simplesmente não podia enfrentar o olhar amoroso do marido. Era sua imaginação outra vez, ou James estava sendo atencioso em demasia com ela?

Seria injusto dizer que James não era um marido carinhoso, mas ele fora tão atencioso durante o vôo a ponto de despertar as suspeitas de Lily.

Culpa, ela concluíra ressentida. O que mais podia ser? Por que ele subitamente começara a agir de maneira diferente com ela?

— Está uma confusão na cidade — o motorista explicou quando chegaram na calçada. — Temos turistas demais por causa das Olimpíadas. Felizmente tudo voltará ao normal logo... o carro está logo ali, à direita.

O ar estava frio e seco do lado de fora do terminal, e não havia uma nuvem no céu. O sol de primavera certamente aqueceria a temperatura dentro de algumas horas.

O luxuoso automóvel estava estacionado perto da esquina. Uma limusine, ela notou surpresa. Mas se aquele era mais um dos truques de James para agradá-la, não ia funcionar...

— Mamãe? — Emma chamou com voz sonolenta assim que entraram no carro.

— Sim, doçura?

— Quero ir ao banheiro.

— Eu também — Harry secundou-a, olhando ansiosamente para o pai.

Lily teve que sorrir. Seus filhos, pelo menos, continuavam agindo normalmente.

— Certo — James disse contrariado. — Todo mundo desce outra vez...

Enquanto esperava por Emma no banheiro do aeroporto, Lily ajeitou os cabelos e lavou o rosto, examinando-se ao espelho e concluindo que a própria expressão não refletia o turbilhão emocional que vinha experimentando nos últimos dias.

Aquilo não deixava de ser surpreendente. James e Harry já estavam na limusine quando ela retornou com a filha.

— Você parece cem por cento melhor ― ele comentou ao vê-la. — Estava começando a ficar preocupado.

— Nós mulheres nos recuperamos facilmente — Lily replicou sem conseguir se conter. — Mas alguns danos podem ser irreparáveis, James. É melhor se lembrar disso...

A expressão aturdida do marido não a deixou satisfeita, nem a obvia falta de habilidade dele para responder àquela estranha observação.

Será que aquele era o começo do fim?

Minutos depois o automóvel saía da área do estacionamento do aeroporto, e Harry começou a importunar o pai por causa de seu gatinho.

— Podemos passar na casa da vovó para pegar o Teco, pai?

— Agora não, Harry. Sua avó vive em Turrumurra, uma viagem de mais de uma hora. Sua mãe poderá levá-lo até lá amanhã, enquanto eu estiver trabalhando.

Os olhos de Lily arregalaram-se.

— Vai trabalhar amanhã? — ela perguntou, encarando-o com ar suspeito. — No domingo?

James nunca trabalhava aos domingos. Às vezes fazia isso em um ou outro sábado, mas nunca aos domingos. Aquele era o dia da família. Com frequência, ele o reservava para levar Lily e as crianças a algum lugar. A praia, ao zoológico, ao cinema... Por que tinha que trabalhar naquele domingo? O que era tão importante? Será que James precisava da privacidade do escritório para telefonar para sua amada Francesca?

A expressão dele, porém, permaneceu impassível.

— Hoje é domingo, Lily. Amanhã é segunda-feira. Perdemos um dia na viagem de volta por causa do fuso horário.

— Oh, claro. Eu esqueci... que estupidez! — Aquilo levantava outra questão. — Mas nesse caso, minha mãe também estará trabalhando amanhã.

James encolheu os ombros.

— Isso importa? Você tem as chaves da casa dela. Pode passar lá para apanhar o gato.

— Por acaso lhe ocorreu que eu poderia querer ver minha mãe? — Lily perguntou secamente. — Que posso ter sentido falta dela?

— Achei que talvez você estivesse muito cansada — ele replicou abatido. — Não é de seu feitio ser tão irritadiça. Além disso, Lily, nunca a vi tão ansiosa para visitar sua mãe.

O queixo dela ergueu-se em desafio.

— Minha mãe e eu somos mais íntimas do que você imagina.

Àquela altura, Lily começara a se perguntar se não era exatamente com a mãe que devia conversar sobre suas dúvidas. Porque certamente não iria conseguir manter a situação em segredo por muito tempo.

— Vou até lá hoje mesmo — ela informou brevemente. — Enquanto as crianças estiverem dormindo à tarde.

— Mas também quero visitar a vovó, mãe — Harry interveio.

— Eu também — Emma apressou-se em dizer.

— Hoje não — Lily disse. — Vão ficar em casa, e seu pai cuidará de vocês. Preciso discutir em particular com minha mãe sobre um assunto.

— Que assunto? — James perguntou intrigado.

— Coisas de mãe e filha — Lily replicou. — Coisas de mulher. Tenho certeza de que não vai interessá-lo.

— Está se referindo àquela enxaqueca que você teve recentemente? Minha mãe disse que você comentou que podia se tratar de um problema relacionado à TPM. Nunca desconfiei de que você sofresse disso, Lily. Pelo menos, nunca mencionou isso antes.

— O que é TPM? — Harry perguntou.

— O Tormento das Pobres Mães, uma sigla, meu querido — Lily disparou, encarando o filho.

James riu, aproximando-se dela de maneira perturbadora.

— Isso foi rápido. Sabe de uma coisa? Você está muito mais esperta do que de costume depois desta viagem.

A expressão de Lily tornou-se sombria.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Por acaso me considera uma ruiva burra?

O sorriso dele desapareceu abruptamente. James não estava acostumado com um comportamento tão reticente por parte da esposa.

— Você realmente anda irritadiça... espero que seja apenas por causa do vôo. Tenho esperança de que seu humor esteja melhor na quarta-feira.

— Quarta-feira? Por quê?

As sobrancelhas dele arquearam-se.

— É nosso aniversário.

— Oh... sim. Por um momento me esqueci disso...

James parecia cada vez mais intrigado.

— Aniversário de vocês? — Harry perguntou. — No mesmo dia?

— É, filho — James disse, mantendo os olhos em Lily. — Na quarta-feira vão se completar cinco anos desde o dia em que me casei com sua mãe.

— E vamos ter uma grande festa como quando eu fiz quatro?

— Não. Os casais não fazem esse tipo de festa até completarem vinte e cinco anos.

Lily quase riu. Da forma como as coisas estavam indo, teriam sorte se chegassem ao sexto ano!

— Até lá — James continuou —, os casais fazem comemorações privadas. Nesse ano, por exemplo, tenho um plano especial para sua mãe. Espero que ela tenha pensado em algo especial para mim também.

As entrelinhas da frase fizeram Lily corar profundamente.

— Vocês trocam presentes? — a esperta Emma perguntou ao pai.

— Claro — ele replicou, sorrindo.

— Vai dar um presente para o papai, mãe? — a menina perguntou excitada. Emma era uma consumista nata. Na verdade, fazer compras a deixava mais feliz do que brincar com bonecas.

— Veremos, querida — Lily respondeu, feliz por ter uma desculpa para evitar o olhar penetrante de James.

— Sua mãe não vai ter que me comprar um presente nesse ano, Emma — ele murmurou com voz sedosa. — Espero algo que o dinheiro não pode comprar.

— E o que é, pai? — Harry perguntou. — O _nono_ Charlus disse que não há nada que o dinheiro não possa comprar.

— Disse mesmo? Bem, até mesmo o _nono_ erra às vezes. Estou falando sobre amor, filho. Não se pode comprar amor.

Não, Lily pensou desesperada. Aquilo era verdade. Caso contrário, seria capaz de vender tudo o que tinha para comprar o amor do marido de volta.

Mas na verdade, James não estava falando sobre amor. Ele falava sobre sexo. O sexo quente e selvagem que Lily lhe proporcionara noites atrás. Apesar do que sentia por Francesca, aparentemente ainda gostava dela na cama, talvez agora mais que nunca. Ela lhe mostrara um outro lado de si mesma na outra noite, e James estava ávido para rever aquela faceta da esposa.

— É verdade, James — Lily murmurou com amargura, ficando feliz por poder mudar de assunto logo em seguida. — Ah, nós chegamos. Até que não demorou. É mesmo uma vantagem viver tão perto do aeroporto, não é? Vamos lá, crianças, soltem o cinto de segurança e vamos logo ver se está tudo em ordem na casa.

Ela já segurava as chaves da casa na mão quando chegou à porta da frente. James tinha ficado para trás para descarregar a bagagem e liberar o motorista. Logo que a porta foi aberta, as crianças correram pelo hall, subindo imediatamente a escada para irem até seus respectivos quartos.

Enfim estava no lar. O seu lar.

O exterior da casa não chamava a atenção. James a comprara por questões de conveniência. O lugar ficava a cinco minutos do armazém e dos escritórios da _Potter Internacional._ Mas, na verdade, Lily achava a casa adorável, principalmente por causa da vista grandiosa para a baía Botany...

— Mãe, está tudo bem em meu quarto — Emma informou, descendo a escada apressada. — Todas as bonecas estão lá.

— Claro que estão, sua boba — Harry disse, apesar de ele mesmo ter ido checar o próprio quarto. — Mamãe estava apenas brincando — continuou, sorrindo de forma inocente para Lily.

— Sim, mamãe estava apenas brincando, querida— ela disse, abaixando-se para abraçar ambas as crianças.

— Posso ver que voltar para casa melhorou seu humor — James comentou ao passar pela porta, colocando as malas que carregava no chão e juntando-se à família. — Espero que a mamãe tenha guardado alguns beijos para mim — disse para Harry.

— Não! — o menino protestou, envolvendo o pescoço de Lily com os braços pequeninos. — Eu quero todos eles.

— Haverá beijos suficientes para todo mundo — Lily informou, pensando somente na expressão ciumenta de Emma.

— É bom ouvir isso — James sussurrou.

O tom malicioso das palavras irritou Lily profundamente. Então tinham voltado a questão do sexo, não era? Será que ele só conseguia pensar naquilo? Ou talvez toda aquela revigorada paixão só servia para fazê-lo esquecer momentaneamente a mulher que realmente desejava...

— Será que pelo menos posso esperar por um café decente? — ele indagou.

Lily levantou-se para encarar o marido.

— Claro que pode esperar... — ela murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados. — Mas isso não significa que vá conseguir.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram. Algum tempo antes, a expressão dura de James a teria espantado, mas não agora.

— Vão lavar o rosto e as mãos, crianças — ela instruiu-os friamente, voltando a ignorar a presença do marido. — Depois vocês vão para a cozinha para tomarem o café da manhã.

As crianças correram para o banheiro, deixando momentaneamente marido e mulher a sós.

— Que deu em você? — James murmurou.

— Não sei sobre o que está falando — Lily replicou fingindo doçura, começando a caminhar para a cozinha.

James não ia desistir tão facilmente.

— Você sabe exatamente sobre o que estou falando — ele resmungou, seguindo-a de perto. — Não banque a obtusa comigo, Lily.

— Por que não? — ela indagou, parando para encará-lo com uma expressão de desdém. — Sempre gostou disso antes...

A expressão de James demonstrava verdadeiro estupor.

Quando Lily caminhou na direção do refrigerador, James segurou-a pelos braços e girou-a, forçando-a a encará-lo. Ela olhou para as mãos fortes, depois para os olhos furiosos do marido. Sua expressão era fria como gelo.

— Tire suas mãos de mim — disse, pontuando cada palavra.

James soltou-a imediatamente, suas feições eram angustiadas. Instantes depois, ele deixou escapar um suspiro e passou os dedos por entre os cabelos. Lily nunca o vira tão perturbado.

— Sinto muito — ele murmurou. — Não queria magoá-la. Só queria que conversasse comigo, dissesse o que há de errado.

Lily genuinamente queria poder falar, porque pensar em Francesca a envenenava por dentro. Poderia até suportar a idéia de saber que o marido já fora noivo da italiana. Como Charlus tinha dito, aquilo era apenas passado. Mas continuar apaixonado? Alimentar aquele amor por tantos anos...

Era inevitável que um dia tivesse de falar sobre Francesca. Mas agora queria evitar o assunto. Ainda não era a hora certa. Logo as crianças estariam de volta, e Lily não tinha intenção de discutir na frente delas.

Pensar nos filhos trouxe de volta alguma sanidade para sua alma atormentada.

— James... por favor, vamos deixar isso de lado por enquanto...

— Não — ele disse teimoso. — Está zangada comigo por algum motivo, e não sei qual é.

— Acho que esse é o problema, James — ela replicou de maneira pausada. — Você não sabe o motivo...

— Está falando por enigmas, mulher!

Aquilo era a coisa errada para James dizer.

— Pare de me chamar desse jeito — ela disparou irritada. — Meu nome é Lily. Lily! Você entendeu? Pare de me chamar de "mulher".

— Oh, entendo — ele murmurou devagar. — Deve ser algum tipo de problema feminista. É por isso que você quer ir correndo para sua querida mamãe. O que foi, Lily? Está insatisfeita por ser apenas esposa e mãe, é isso? Você quer mais? Uma carreira, talvez? Ou é comigo que está insatisfeita? Não tenho lhe dado o conforto sexual que você subitamente parece ter começado a querer? Se esse é o problema, querida, então pode acreditar, sou seu homem. Acredita honestamente que não notei como as coisas andavam entre nós na cama no último ano? Mas tenho que lhe dizer que o marido pode suportar muitos orgasmos fingidos antes de procurar consolo em outro lugar.

Lily encarou-o, aturdida pelo ataque dele, furiosa por James usar uma desculpa daquelas para sua infidelidade. Certo, na verdade ela realmente fingira alguns orgasmos nos últimos tempos. Isso não era melhor do que simplesmente dizer "não, estou com dor de cabeça"? Pelo menos ele ficara satisfeito.

Estava abrindo a boca para argumentar quando Emma correu cozinha adentro.

— Mãe, já estou limpa agora — a menina anunciou, puxando a barra da saia de Lily. — Quero sanduíche de pasta de amendoim e suco de laranja.

Reunindo forças de maneira surpreendente, Lily abaixou-se e pegou a filha nos braços.

— Tudo que quiser, amor.

A súbita interrupção deixou James abatido, sem saber o que fazer.

— Vejo que você vai ter que cuidar das crianças agora. Vou telefonar para meus pais e avisá-los de que chegamos bem.

— Ótimo — Lily concordou, infinitamente satisfeita por vê-lo sair da cozinha. Quando James reapareceu, já bem mais tarde, ela recuperara temporariamente o autocontrole.

— Não irei para a casa de minha mãe até que as crianças estejam dormindo — avisou devagar, servindo-se uma caneca de café. — Eles não vão incomodá-lo.

James permanecia parado na porta, observando-a.

— Lily, vai ter que me dizer o que a está incomodando.

— Sim, eu sei — ela admitiu. — Mas não agora.

— Por que não? Estamos sozinhos.

Aquilo era verdade. As crianças tinham terminado o café da manhã e estavam na sala de estar assistindo à televisão.

— Quando, então?

— Hoje à noite. Quando as crianças já tiverem ido dormir.

— À noite, então — James concordou com relutância, deixando escapar um suspiro.

* * *

Huuum será que James está se revelando? Ele realmente seria capaz de trair Lily? Seria uma boa ela conversar com Sirius não é ;D mas o melhor mesmo é ela conversar com a mãe, a voz da experiência. Muito obrigada Joana Patricia, Anne Marie Le Clair e Nanda Soares pelos comentários, até mais meninas :*


	7. Capítulo 6

"Foi um erro vir aqui", Lily pensou ao terminar de contar sua triste história. A expressão no rosto da mãe era muito clara. O famoso "eu lhe disse" nem precisou ser pronunciado.

— Mas que bastardo! — Lisa disparou. — E pensar que eu já estava convencida de que James era diferente, que ele a amava quase tanto quanto você o ama, que ele era um excelente marido e pai, nada parecido com os canalhas com quem infelizmente me casei. Já estava quase convencida a não ser tão rigorosa com todo o gênero masculino. Isso até me permitiu olhar de maneira diferente para os homens que conheci nos últimos tempos.

Lily estava sem fala. Nunca imaginara que sua mãe um dia iria voltar a dar uma chance aos homens.

— Mas isso demonstra que o querido James é apenas um pouco mais esperto que a maioria dos homens — Lisa continuou com desdém, voltando ao assunto.

— E o que exatamente você acha que James quer, mãe? — Lily indagou em um fio de voz.

— Uma linda esposa que o adore o bastante para ficar em casa como a dona de casa e mãe em tempo integral, o que lhe daria tempo de fazer exatamente o que quisesse, e quando quisesse, sem fazer perguntas.

— Não está sendo justa. Afinal de contas, eu escolhi ser mãe e dona de casa em tempo integral.

— É mesmo? Achei que você tinha me dito uma vez que queria voltar a trabalhar. Mas ouso arriscar que James vetou essa idéia bem depressa... Ele não gostaria de ver sua linda esposa exposta a esse mundo grande e cruel. Enquanto isso, ele fica livre, podendo ter qualquer mulher que quiser, o que inclui a viúva do irmão... Oh, sim, não duvide disso. Ele foi mesmo para a cama com Francesca. Nunca se deve confiar em homens, Lily, especialmente no que diz respeito ao sexo. Todos eles são egoístas, mentirosos e fracos! Obrigada por me lembrar disso...

Seguiu-se uma pausa tensa. Lily sentia-se ainda mais arrasada.

— Preciso de um cigarro — Lisa murmurou, apanhando um maço fechado no centro da mesa do jardim com mãos trêmulas. — Deixei meu isqueiro lá dentro, não vou demorar muito.

Lily ficou sentada ali, apreensiva. Era estranho. Sua mãe apenas estava repetindo em voz alta as mesmas suspeitas que tivera, mas nos lábios de Lisa nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido. A descrição não combinava com James.

Ele não era fraco ou mentiroso. Um pouco egoísta, talvez. Mas aquele era um detalhe da personalidade comum a todos os Potter. No geral, tratava a ela e as crianças com bastante consideração.

— Estive tentando parar de fumar — a mãe dela declarou ao voltar.

Lily piscou surpresa. Sua mãe fumava quatro maços de cigarro por dia havia muito tempo. Ela jamais nem sequer tentara diminuir o vício.

— Fiz isso por causa do último homem que conheci, acredita nisso? Cheguei até mesmo a pintar os cabelos — Lisa murmurou entre uma e outra tragada.

Os olhos arregalados de Lily fixaram-se nos cabelos da mãe. Santo Deus, ela realmente tinha feito aquilo.

— Bem, parece que ficou muito bom, mãe — ela disse com sinceridade. — Para ser franca, toda sua aparência parece bem melhor. Ganhou alguns quilos, não é?

— Foi por parar de fumar. Eu ia até mesmo pedir sua ajuda para me maquiar e vestir nessa semana. Mas não agora. Céus, que tola eu fui! — Sorrindo amargamente, ela deu mais um trago profundo no cigarro. — E que tola você foi — murmurou logo depois, dirigindo-se a Lily. — Eu lhe avisei que James poderia tomar sua vida miserável, e estava completamente certa!

— Você estava errada! — Lily contemporizou. — James me fez muito feliz. Ele é um pai e marido maravilhoso. Por favor não use minha pequena crise pessoal como desculpa para alimentar sua velha amargura ou para começar a fumar de novo!

Lisa riu com desdém.

— Pequena crise pessoal... francamente! Seu marido não a ama, Lily. Ele apenas a está usando.

— Não seja a rainha do drama, mãe. James me ama! Disse isso ontem mesmo.

A mãe meneou a cabeça.

— Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso.

— Bem, você está, e vai ouvir muito mais! Estive agindo da mesma maneira como você, mas agora posso ver como fui injusta. Condenei James sem nem sequer ouvi-lo. Fui a promotora, juíza e o júri. Não tenho nenhuma evidência real de que ele tenha sido infiel. Nem mesmo sei se ainda está apaixonado por Francesca. Tudo que tenho são boatos, conjecturas e suspeitas.

— Está esquecendo o fato de ele ter mentido sobre onde estava naquela noite? E aquilo que me disse sobre James comportar-se como se fosse culpado? Isso sem mencionar a falta de apetite sexual dele...

Perversamente, quanto mais sua mãe condenava James, mais Lily se sentia compelida a defendê-lo.

— James me explicou tudo. Ele tinha acabado de tomar uma ducha gelada...

Lisa revirou os olhos.

— Pelo amor de Deus, garota, use a cabeça! Por que James não lhe contaria que já havia sido noivo de Francesca se não continuasse amando a tal mulher?

— Por que ele deveria? Tudo isso aconteceu muito antes de nos conhecermos. Além disso, James não é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de revirar o passado. Pelo que me lembro, ele não me perguntou nem uma vez sequer sobre meus antigos namorados. E é óbvio que ele sabe que tive pelo menos um caso! Eu não era virgem quando o conheci.

— O que volta a confirmar o que eu disse, não percebe? — a mãe dela argumentou. — Quando um homem está loucamente apaixonado por uma mulher, ele quer saber cada detalhe de sua vida anterior. Mas James aparentemente não é assim. Pergunto-me por que...

A lógica impiedosa do argumento da mãe atingiu Lily como um punhal. Por que James nunca tinha perguntado sobre seus namoros anteriores?

— Vou lhe dizer porquê — Lisa continuou, antes que Lily tivesse tempo de pensar em um único motivo. — Ele não se importa com quantos homens você esteve, porque não a ama. Porque ainda está apaixonado por Francesca. James apenas se casou com você por causa da gravidez... Além do sexo, é claro.

Finalmente Lily enxergou uma falha no argumento da mãe.

— Duvido de que ele tenha se casado comigo por sexo, mãe. Nós já fazíamos isso, e muito. Mas está certa sobre uma coisa. Ele provavelmente se casou comigo por causa da gravidez. Filhos realmente são muito importantes para os homens italianos. Mas isso não significa que James não me ame, ou que continue apaixonado por aquela estúpida Francesca... Céus, uma mulher precisa ser estúpida para trocar James por outra pessoa, especialmente o irmão dele. Jeremy era um canalha.

— Canalhas aparecem em vários formatos — Lisa comentou. — E nem todos são tão óbvios.

— James não é um canalha. Ele é um ótimo homem. Agora me arrependo até mesmo de ter pensado que estava sendo infiel. Devia ter mais fé nele.

— Isso seria cegueira! Diga-me, filha, como se parece essa tal Francesca? Algo me diz que ela não deve ser feia...

O corpo de Lily ficou rígido.

— Não vou mentir. Ela é uma linda mulher.

— Mesmo assim você disse que James não tinha dormido com ela, quando os dois eram noivos...

— Isso mesmo. Francesca supostamente fazia o tipo da virgem envergonhada, esperando para se entregar ao noivo apenas na noite de núpcias. Mas pelo visto agiu diferente com o irmão canalha. Na verdade, James pegou os dois no ato, eu já havia mencionado isso?

— Não — Lisa informou, franzindo a testa. — Não, você não disse. Mas isso apenas consolida o que eu sempre afirmei. Os homens italianos têm um código de orgulho feroz. É difícil acreditar que James não usaria a chance de provar para si mesmo que era o melhor homem, tendo a chance de se tomar amante da mulher que o irmão roubou dele...

Quase desesperada, Lily procurava encontrar razões para não acreditar no que a mãe estava dizendo.

— Está se esquecendo do papel de Francesca nisso tudo. A mulher era absolutamente devotada a Jeremy... Para ser franca, ela estava inconsolável no funeral do marido.

— Talvez. Mas a morte de Jeremy também deve ter deixado a viúva bastante solitária. Acredita honestamente que ela conseguiria resistir se James decidisse seduzi-la? Mesmo eu tenho de admitir que James é o homem mais sensual que conheci.

— Não temos qualquer evidência de que tal sedução aconteceu — Lily protestou debilmente.

— Oh, vamos lá! James estava lá, no apartamento dela! Por horas e horas! Você me contou isso!

Lily começou a ficar zangada, tanto com a mãe, por ser tão esperta, quanto consigo, por ser tão teimosa.

— Muitos motivos podem tê-lo levado ao apartamento de Francesca... Ele pode, por exemplo, ter ido apanhar documentos pessoais do irmão.

— Então por que mentiu sobre isso?

— Eu não sei — ela balbuciou.

— Por que não perguntou a ele, pelo amor de Deus? Por que não contou o que tinha ouvido e esclareceu logo todo o assunto?

— Acha que não pensei em fazer isso? — Lily gemeu. — Mas onde uma discussão desse tipo poderia levar? Os argumentos amargos seriam inevitáveis, e finalmente tudo acabaria em divórcio... É impossível consertar aquilo que já foi quebrado, você sabe.

— Prefere continuar fazendo vistas grossas? — a mãe dela perguntou chocada. — Sente-se feliz fazendo isso?

— Não estou feliz, mãe. É por isso que vim aqui conversar com você. Precisava falar com alguém ou ficaria louca. Mas devo pensar na felicidade das crianças também, não apenas em meu orgulho ferido.

— Sim, claro — Lisa disse sombriamente. — As crianças... sinto muito, Lily. Esqueci delas por um minuto. Sim... sim, entendo seu dilema.

— Harry e Emma adoram James. A despeito do que pode ou não ter acontecido com Francesca, ele é um pai muito bom. Eu não quero me divorciar, mãe, realmente não quero.

— Então o que pretende fazer?

A angústia empalideceu o rosto de Lily.

— Esperava que você me dissesse isso. Vim até aqui desesperada por algum conselho prático, um conselho que pudesse salvar meu casamento e não destruí-lo.

— Oh, querida... eu sinto tanto... — Lisa parecia preocupada e solidária. — Sei quanto você ama James. Sempre achei que o amava até demais. Mas certo, farei o possível para ajudar. Apenas não me acuse se eu disser coisas que você não quer ouvir.

— Vou tentar.

— Isso é justo. Vamos começar do princípio... Esqueça Francesca por um momento, e pense no papel que você desempenha em seu casamento. O fato é que nunca achei que você tinha nascido para ser uma esposa e mãe tradicional, Lily, ficando em casa todo o tempo para atender aos desejos e ao enorme ego de seu marido. Algumas mulheres podem fazer isso e ser perfeitamente felizes. Mas você tem personalidade e é inteligente demais para sustentar uma relação tão desigual.

Lily estava intrigada com as observações objetivas da mãe. Onde Lisa queria chegar com aquilo?

— Sei que não se enxerga desse jeito, filha, mas é difícil notar a verdade quando se está envolvida. Seu pai me disse uma vez que eu mais parecia uma gata selvagem, e você é igual. Escolheu bancar a santinha em seu casamento porque viu a confusão que eu tinha feito em meus relacionamentos. Mas agora a tigresa escapou, e temo que você não vai conseguir colocá-la de novo na jaula. Do que está rindo, filha? O que foi que eu disse?

— É que James me chamou assim naquela outra noite... disse que eu era uma tigresa.

— Humm... e isso não era uma crítica?

— Oh, não, ele até gostou que eu fosse uma tigresa na cama — Lily admitiu embaraçada.

— Os homens sempre gostam de mulheres ousadas na cama. Eles apenas estranham quando elas passam a agir diferente... Veja bem, provavelmente seria melhor se você pudesse apenas ignorar o que aconteceu na Itália e tentasse continuar como antes, mas simplesmente não pode fazer isso, não é? É por isso que está aqui, não é?

Lily assentiu.

— Foi o que pensei. Escute minha opinião... Por que não começa simplesmente perguntando a James sobre o noivado dele com Francesca? Diga que ouviu alguém mencionar o assunto recentemente... Veja qual vai ser a reação dele.

A idéia deixou Lily mortificada.

— Não o acuse de nada — a mãe dela continuou calmamente. — Se o acusar de adultério, e ele for culpado seu relacionamento será abalado, porque James simplesmente vai negar tudo. Se ele for inocente ficará extremamente ofendido, e o resultado será o mesmo. E uma situação bem difícil para uma esposa.

— Você realmente acha que ele dormiu com ela? — Lily indagou em um fio de voz.

A expressão da mãe era de pura solidariedade, mas sua voz continuou firme.

— Não vai adiantar enfiar a cabeça no chão, Lily. Você tem de admitir que, dadas as circunstâncias, James pode ter dormido com ela, mas isso não significa que ele ame a italiana. James obviamente ficou muito feliz com você quando chegou em casa naquela noite. Ele chegou até mesmo a dizer que a amava. É perfeitamente claro que, não importa o que aconteceu, ele não tem nenhuma intenção de se afastar de você e das crianças. Dois oceanos a separam dessa tal Francesca. Essa mulher não oferece perigo algum para seu casamento.

— Você está certa — Lily concordou com otimismo. — Ela está lá e eu, aqui! Francamente, eu seria uma tola se a mencionasse... Não, vou para casa e manterei minha boca bem fechada. — Ela segurou a mão da mãe. — Não importa o que pense, você é uma boa mãe. E não está amarga como de costume. O que me faz lembrar... Conte-me sobre esse homem que conheceu. Ele deve ser muito interessante para fazê-la correr ao cabeleireiro.

Lily mal acreditou no olhar sonhador de Lisa.

— Ele é tão bonito, Lily. E tem apenas quarenta e cinco... dois anos mais jovem que eu. Ele é advogado, eu o conheci no tribunal. Para ser franca, fui eu que venci o caso, mas para ser justa devo admitir que o cliente dele não tinha a menor chance. Depois disso nos encontramos várias vezes acidentalmente, e ele sempre parou para conversar comigo. Disse que tenho uma mente brilhante...

— Mas não é só a mente que você quer que ele note. — Lily observou, sorrindo. A mãe dela corou.

— Tenho andado tão solitária, Lily. Você não faz idéia.

— Acho que sim, mãe. Nós, as mulheres da família Evans, não fomos criadas para o celibato. Somos tigresas, na cama ou fora dela. Vá em frente, é o que tenho a dizer. Quando vamos sair para comprar algumas roupas novas para você?

— Telefonarei para você amanhã à noite e então marcaremos um dia na semana. Assim ficarei sabendo como as coisas estão indo com James.

— Certo. — Lily levantou-se. — Bem, preciso ir embora.

— Não está esquecendo alguma coisa, filhinha querida?

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O quê?

Lisa apontou para o gato preguiçoso que, no momento, dormia sobre o gramado.

Revirando os olhos, Lily levou as mãos à cabeça.

— Céus, eu esqueceria minha cabeça se não estivesse presa no pescoço. Se voltasse para casa sem o gato, eu realmente teria problemas. Vamos lá, Teco — murmurou ao estender os braços para apanhar o animal. — Vamos para casa. Chegou a hora de encarar os fantasmas.

* * *

Essa mãe de Lily, atrapalha e ajuda ao mesmo tempo hehe. No próximo cap teremos a tão esperada conversa, será que Lily vai jogar a amante na cara de James ou vai fazer exatamente o que a mãe disse? E por favor não chorem, eles não vão brigar a fic inteira, teremos momentos memoráveis, vocês me entendem, não é? ;D Um POV do James não seria má ideia, mas como eu sou um _pouquinho_, veja bem, um _pouquinho_ má, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho (olha eu e o meu pouquinho hehe) para termos certeza da fidelidade de James, quem lê nas entrelinhas já sabe de James é fiel ou não :) O Sirius tirou férias, veio me visitar ^^ e por isso ele não aparace em Em Milão, mas ele mandou lembranças hehe. Falando sério agora, infelizmente o Sirius não aparece mesmo, mas para me redimir estou preparando um fic em que ele (junto com James, Lily e Lene) será o personagem principal. Muito obrigada de coração meninas pelos comentários lindos que recebi: Anne Marie Le Clair, LaahB, Lady Miss Nothing, Nanda Soares, Joana Patricia, Guest, Bella Potter e Marcela :*


	8. Capítulo 7

Passava um pouco das quatro quando Lily estacionou seu Falcon azul ao lado do Alfa Romeo vermelho de James, na garagem.

Durante o percurso de volta para casa, quase tinha se convencido de que o marido não lhe fora infiel, que ele amava a ela, e não a Francesca. Mas a cor do possante carro esporte, além da lembrança dos momentos impetuosos que os dois haviam experimentado no veículo, fizeram-na se lembrar do que James era capaz.

Deixando escapar um suspiro, Lily levou ambas as mãos ao rosto.

Instantes depois, o ruído da porta do motorista sendo aberta despertou sua atenção, fazendo-a olhar para o lado. James estava lá, examinando-a com toda atenção.

— Que está fazendo, escondida no carro? — ele perguntou em tom agressivo. — Ouvi o barulho do motor e a vi chegar pela janela há algum tempo. O que foi agora? Não consegue nem mesmo entrar em sua casa e ficar a sós comigo?

Lily não via o marido tão ofendido com frequência. Na verdade, aquilo era bastante raro.

— Não levante a voz comigo — ela replicou friamente, empurrando-o para trás ao saltar do carro. — E não tente me intimidar também — advertiu ao notar o olhar ultrajado do marido. — Não vou mais suportar esse tipo de tática! — Ao gritar aquilo, ela bateu a porta do carro com força.

Agora James parecia realmente ultrajado.

— E eu não estava me escondendo dentro do carro — Lily informou brevemente. — Estava apenas colocando meus pensamentos em ordem antes de entrar e lhe dizer o que realmente está me incomodando.

Para o diabo com o bom senso, ela decidiu irritada. Não conseguiria mais fingir que tudo era como antes. Simplesmente tinha que saber o que James sentia por Francesca.

— Era o que eu queria descobrir pela manhã — ele murmurou. — Mas isso foi antes que você corresse para sua mamãe, deixando-me sozinho com as duas criaturas mais mimadas e impossíveis que já encontrei em minha vida!

Lily foi pega de surpresa, e só depois se lembrou de que aquela fora a primeira vez que o marido havia ficado totalmente sozinho com os filhos por mais de alguns minutos. Podia imaginar que a tarde dele não devia ter sido fácil, pois as crianças provavelmente estavam mais irritadiças do que o normal por causa do cansaço do vôo. Aquilo a fez esquecer momentaneamente de Francesca.

— Eles se comportaram mal? — ela perguntou com um sorriso malévolo.

— Para dizer o mínimo — James resmungou.

— Mas coloquei os dois na cama antes de sair...

— Pode ser, mas eles estavam acordados, e, no momento em que você saiu, a casa se transformou em um inferno. Emma começou a chorar porque esqueceu uma boneca na Itália, e então Harry começou a se queixar sem parar, dizendo que sentia falta do gato.

James parou subitamente, deixando escapar um suspiro aliviado ao olhar para o banco traseiro do carro.

— Graças a Deus você não esqueceu o maldito gato! Caso contrário eu teria que levar aquele garoto infernal até Turrumurra pessoalmente! Por que será que ele acha esse animal tão indispensável?

— Para ele, Teco é como a mistura de um cobertor com um brinquedo motorizado. Seu filho gosta de ficar sentado ao lado dele enquanto assiste aos vídeos favoritos.

— Nem me fale nisso — James disparou. — Quando ficou óbvio que os meninos não iam dormir, eu deixei que levantassem e liguei a televisão. Foi nesse momento que meu filho mandão me informou que queria assistir à fita do dragão Wally. Bem! Acha que eu consegui encontrar a tal fita? Pode apostar que não!

— E o desenho favorito dele — Lily murmurou, tentando não rir.

— Bem, e onde está escondido? Com certeza não na prateleira com os outros vídeos.

— Provavelmente está na caixa de brinquedos dele. Harry assiste tanto àquela fita que, às vezes, acaba deixando-a no quarto.

James revirou os olhos.

— Eu nunca pensaria em procurar lá.

— Onde estão as crianças agora?

— Oh... agora estão dormindo. Finalmente consegui que ficassem na cama, mas para isso tive que ler dezenas de histórias. O problema é que estão em nossa cama — ele emendou com amargura. — Foi a única forma que encontrei para acalmá-los. Os dois acharam que era um acordo muito bom, já que não costumamos deixá-los dormir lá.

— Entendo — Lily murmurou.

James suspirou, sua expressão demonstrava que estava exausto.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Lily... essa tarde me fez perceber como deve ser difícil para você cuidar dos dois todos os dias. E mesmo assim você nunca se queixou disso. Sempre parece nova em folha quando chego em casa e encontro a casa arrumada e meu jantar preparado. Agora posso entender como deve se sentir cansada às vezes, e porque nem sempre está disposta para fazer amor. Mas por favor, Lily... não quero que finja comigo de jeito nenhum. Se não quiser fazer sexo, basta dizer. Se algo mais estiver incomodando-a, por favor, diga-me também. Quero vê-la feliz — ele garantiu, tocando-a gentilmente no rosto com o dedo indicador. — Não posso aguentar vê-la contrariada.

Aquela era a chance dela, mesmo assim Lily hesitou. Seu marido estava sendo tão bom e compreensivo, tão doce... Como poderia falar de um assunto como Francesca? Aquilo anularia qualquer chance de entendimento...

— Não está mais feliz por ter se casado comigo, Lily? — James perguntou, claramente preocupado com o silêncio da mulher. — Já não me ama mais?

— Eu poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, James — Lily replicou.

— Para mim? — Ele parecia aturdido.

— Sim. Não está mais feliz comigo? Por acaso já... não me ama mais?

— Você está louca? Sou muito feliz com nosso casamento. E quanto a amar você... ora, amo-a mais agora do que nunca!

Os olhos de Lily ficaram marejados pelas lágrimas.

— É mesmo, James? Está falando sério?

Contendo um suspiro, ele tomou-a nos braços.

— De onde tirou essas idéias ridículas? Meu Deus, Lily, eu a amo. Você é minha vida, você e as crianças. — Ao dizer aquilo, James afastou a cabeça abruptamente para encará-la. — Por acaso alguém andou envenenando-a com algum tipo de boato?

Oh, se ele soubesse...

— A verdade, James — ela começou cuidadosamente —, é que você nunca tinha realmente dito que me amava antes, e eu... eu acabei ouvindo por acidente algo que me deixou preocupada quando estávamos na Itália.

James parecia espantado. Estava pálido.

— O quê? — ele quis saber. — O que você ouviu?

— Que... que você... que você já foi noivo de Francesca — Lily murmurou em um tom vacilante.

A expressão de James ficou sombria.

— Quem disse isso?

— Sua mãe.

Ele deixou escapar algo em italiano, palavras que ela nunca ouvira antes e que certamente eram obscenas.

— Está querendo me dizer que não é verdade? — ela perguntou temerosa. Conforme a resposta do marido, saberia se ele estava mentindo ou não.

— Não, é mesmo verdade — James confessou com certa relutância.

Engraçado. Ele não tinha mentido, mas Lily ainda não se sentia completamente aliviada.

— Por que nunca me contou isso?

— Não queria que soubesse porque achava que poderia ficar magoada. Foi por isso que pedi para minha família nunca mencionar esse fato em sua presença.

— Por que a verdade iria me magoar?

James parecia nervoso.

— Lily, por favor... apenas confie em mim. Eu a amo. Sempre a amei.

— Então por que não me contou sobre Francesca? — ela insistiu. — James, eu preciso de um motivo lógico, caso contrário posso começar a imaginar coisas terríveis...

A expressão dele mudou.

— Porque meu noivado com ela aconteceu pouquíssimo tempo antes de eu a conhecer. Achei que você podia pensar... Droga, não quero que nada destrua o que temos juntos.

— Quanto tempo antes de mim?

— Temos mesmo que falar sobre uma história tão antiga?

— Sim, James, temos.

Ele suspirou.

— Rompi meu noivado com Francesca uma semana antes de lhe conhecer.

Lily ficou branca.

— Uma semana? Apenas uma semana! Como podia estar apaixonado por ela em uma semana, e então por mim na próxima?

— Por que eu não estava realmente apaixonado por ela. Aquilo não passou de um desvario.

Ela não gostava daquela palavra. Desvario lhe fazia pensar em algo incontrolável, como uma obsessão.

Lily encarou o marido. Se ele contasse a verdade sobre o irmão e sua noiva, talvez pudesse acreditar nele.

— E o que levou ao rompimento de seu noivado? — ela perguntou, prendendo a respiração.

— Meu Deus, o que mais você ouviu? — James indagou, parecendo atormentado. — De qualquer forma, por que minha mãe estava fofocando sobre eu e Francesca, e com quem?

— Ela... ela estava falando com seu pai. Mas eu me afastei e não ouvi nada mais. — A mentira soou natural, mas era para benefício dela ou dele? James claramente não queria falar sobre ter encontrado o irmão na cama com Francesca. De certa forma, podia entender aquilo. Seu marido era um homem orgulhoso.

— Vou falar com a _mama_ sobre isso — James murmurou zangado. — Não quero que minha família cause confusão em meu casamento sem nenhum motivo.

— Não, James... não faça nada. Por favor, apenas esqueça isso.

— Mas será que você poderá esquecer? Está claro para mim que ficou muito perturbada pela novidade. Seu choro no avião... esses comentários estranhos que vem fazendo, sua irritação. Está tudo claro para mim agora.

O olhar dele expressava uma incrível tristeza e arrependimento.

— Deve ter sido terrível para você pensar que me casei com você sem amá-la, que fiquei a seu lado quando nosso filho nasceu sem a amar. Deixe-me assegurar, Lily... não foi assim. Eu sempre a amei, com todo meu coração. Sim, sinto-me culpado por não ter dito isso. Tinha dificuldade em expressar essa palavra no passado. Mas não mais. Eu prometo. Na verdade já lhe disse, depois que fizemos amor naquela outra noite, mas você adormeceu e não me ouviu.

— Eu... eu o ouvi — ela sussurrou.

— Você... — Ele se interrompeu, então meneou a cabeça lentamente, triste. — Você não acredita em mim.

— Não sei o que pensar. Você ficou muito tempo sem me procurar e, quando o toquei naquela noite, pensei que não iria me querer mais.

— Foi por isso que ficou tão arredia depois?

— S... sim — ela admitiu vacilante.

James passou o dedo indicador nos lábios da esposa.

— Você é incrível — murmurou. — Vou retribuir tudo na próxima quarta-feira, eu prometo. Presumo que teremos que esperar até quarta-feira à noite? — ele emendou roucamente.

Lily sabia o que James estava querendo dizer.

— Temo que sim — ela confirmou, sabendo que sua menstruação teria acabado até lá.

— Mas um beijo ou dois não estão fora de questão, não é?

Lily deu a ele a boca languidamente, seu coração cantando de alegria. James a amava. Ele sempre a amara. Francesca era uma história antiga. Tudo acontecera como ela dissera para a mãe. James tinha passado no antigo apartamento do irmão apenas para pegar documentos. Ele não quisera dizer por medo de alimentar qualquer boato. A mãe dele estava errada. Tinha a tendência de se preocupar desnecessariamente com os filhos.

Novamente segura e cheia de amor, Lily retribuiu ao beijo com paixão enquanto enlaçava o pescoço de James, puxando-o para si com força. Ele reagiu com a fome e o ardor que literalmente a deixaram sem respiração. Sua língua insinuando-se na boca de Lily como se quisesse demonstrar o que queria fazer em seu corpo. Sentiu a ereção do marido pressionando-se contra o ventre, e aquilo lhe trouxe enorme satisfação.

Excitada, Lily segurou a ponta da língua de James com os dentes e sugou-a inteira, não querendo que ele parasse. Apenas quando sua cabeça começou a girar ela o soltou, para que ambos pudessem respirar.

— Você está fazendo jogo sujo, sabia? — James murmurou, segurando-a pela cintura e prendendo o corpo feminino entre ele e o carro.

— Você merece sofrer pela preocupação que tive — Lily observou, mal conseguindo respirar. — Quero que continue sofrendo até quarta-feira.

— Então vai ser assim? — Casualmente, ele abriu a blusa de Lily e suas mãos insinuaram-se sobre o suave tecido do vestido, brincando com os seios até que os mamilos ficassem rijos. Quando as mesmas mãos abaixaram as alças do tecido e afastaram o sutiã, Lily já estava tremendo de desejo.

— James... — ela gemeu, meio protestando, meio suplicando.

— Sim, meu amor? — ele murmurou, enquanto se abaixava para sugar um mamilo como tinha feito na outra noite.

— Eu... eu...

De maneira abrupta, James abandonou o seio dela, recolocando o sutiã e puxando as alças do vestido outra vez.

— Eu quero que você sofra enquanto espera — ele murmurou, voltando a beijá-la nos lábios entreabertos. — Quero que esteja tão excitada até quarta-feira a ponto de não poder fingir nada. Não haverá mais segredos entre nós, minha querida esposa. E definitivamente chega de fingir. De agora em diante, quando fizermos amor vai ser real, mais real do que tudo que já experimentamos. Isso eu prometo para você.

Subitamente os olhos castanho esverdeados fixaram-se nos dela.

— Se eu tivesse uma câmara — disse —, adoraria fotografar seus lábios agora. Um mistura incrível de choque e sensualidade. Vai ser difícil ter de esperar, mas faremos isso e a espera tornará tudo melhor... — James inclinou-se para beijar os lábios trêmulos mais uma vez. — Agora vamos tirar logo esse gato do carro e voltar para casa antes que aqueles dois pequenos acordem.

Lily piscou, e então observou calada o marido retirar a gaiola de Teco do banco traseiro do carro, e depois entrar na casa pela porta da frente. Ela o seguiu, com os lábios ainda entreabertos e os mamilos ainda queimando.

James, por sua vez, caminhava com passos confiantes. Seus modos eram firmes e determinados. Ninguém seria capaz de adivinhar o que ele estivera fazendo um minuto antes.

Lily sempre soubera que o marido era capaz de manter o autocontrole quando necessário, e se orgulhava daquilo. Ela não duvidava nem um pouco de que seria quem mais iria sofrer até quarta-feira. James, pelo menos, podia se distrair no trabalho, e sempre dormia como uma pedra à noite, desligando-se dos problemas no momento em que colocava a cabeça no travesseiro. Enquanto isso ela... ela iria pensar nele o dia inteiro, todos os dias. E pelo menos metade de todas as noites.

Real, ele prometera. Mais real do que tudo o que tinham experimentado antes...

Lily perguntava-se o que aquilo queria dizer, por que não havia nada que não houvessem experimentado antes. Tinham feito amor em todas as posições que conhecia.

Mas então pensou na maneira nova de James brincar com seus seios e percebeu que, provavelmente, devia haver milhares de nuanças que ainda não haviam tentado na arte de fazer amor. Comparada ao marido, ela devia parecer uma criança naquele departamento.

Ele tinha trinta e dois anos ao conhecê-la. Era um homem rico, bonito e sofisticado, que viajara por todo mundo, e sim, experimentara muitas coisas.

O fato de ele não ter dormido com Francesca não significava que não tivesse conhecido muitas mulheres, algumas bem experientes, enquanto ela... Lily tivera apenas alguns namorados antes de James, todos muito jovens e com mais ímpeto do que técnica.

Fora por isso que James havia conseguido levá-la rapidamente para a cama. Com seus truques, fizera-a experimentar sensações incrivelmente excitantes. Mas talvez, em uma escala de um a dez, o sexo dos dois nunca passara da nota cinco. Talvez houvesse mais. Talvez James pretendesse lhe causar sensações que valesse de seis ao dez, na quarta-feira.

Lily deixou escapar um pequeno gemido, e James, que caminhava a sua frente, parou e olhou sobre o ombro.

— O que foi agora? — ele perguntou.

O coração dela acelerou-se.

— Eu não disse nada.

— Tenho certeza de que a ouvi dizer algo.

— Não foi nada. Nada mesmo!

Os olhos de James estreitaram-se.

— Pensei que tivéssemos concordado de que não haveria mais segredos.

— Depois da noite de quarta-feira — ela lembrou-o, sorrindo nervosamente.

Os lábios carnudos de James curvaram-se em um sorriso.

— Tudo bem. Posso esperar até lá. Mas depois disso, você vai me dizer tudo o que se passa nessa sua mente complicada. Vai expor sua verdadeira alma para mim, Lily, antes que eu tenha terminado.

Lily sentiu um arrepio.

Ela não duvidava de que aquilo pudesse realmente acontecer...

* * *

Haaaaai quarta-feira por favor chegue logo ^^ Aparentemente está tudo bem e para quem pensava que eles iam brigar a fic toda, esperem uma quarta-feira hot ;) Bela Potter eu não demorei, posso ficar com o Sirius, não é? hehehe. Muito obrigada meninas pelos comentários: Bela Potter, Thaty, Joana Patricia, Marcela e grazy :*


	9. Capítulo 8

À_s_ sete e meia da noite de quarta-feira, Lily estava excitada e esperançosa, e ainda mais nervosa.

James havia ligado do escritório naquela manhã, dizendo que mudara seus planos para o aniversário, pedindo para que ela fizesse a mala para passarem a noite fora, já que só voltariam para casa na manhã seguinte.

— Não faça objeções, por favor — ele emendara depressa. — Já providenciei para que alguém cuide das crianças.

Lily ficara entusiasmada, mas também preocupada. A agência de babás que usavam habitualmente era bem confiável, mas ela nunca tinha deixado as crianças com alguém, exceto sua mãe, para passar uma noite inteira.

Quando mencionou isso, James surpreendeu-a ao dizer que era a própria Lisa quem cuidaria deles. Tinha falado ao telefone com ela, que se comprometera a ir direto para a casa de Lily assim que terminasse o trabalho no escritório. Lily esperava a chegada da mãe para depois das seis horas, o que lhe daria tempo de tomar banho, alimentar e colocar as crianças na cama. Só depois disso teria tempo para si mesma.

James também tinha informado que a pegaria pontualmente às oito, já pronto para sair. Ela devia estar usando o vestido vermelho de veludo, meias de seda, sapatos de salto alto...

E nada mais.

— Nada mais? — ela repetira, sentindo o estômago retorcer-se.

— Maquiagem e perfume serão coisas aceitáveis — ele murmurara.

— Mas.. mas...

— Nada mais, Lily. Nem uma peça. Nem mesmo jóias.

O corpo todo dela passara a tremer.

— E quanto ao meu cabelo?

— Prenda-o, deixe o caminho livre...

— Livre para quê?

— Para mim.

Subitamente ela se recompôs. Estava perdendo o autocontrole outra vez. Deixando que James a dominasse por completo. Deixando-o dar todas as cartas...

— Farei isso, James — respondeu com uma voz fria. — Mas apenas porque eu quero. Fico muito excitada com a idéia, só isso.

— Humm... Será que despertei a tigresa outra vez, _mi micetta!_

— Mais do que pode imaginar.

Ele riu.

— Estou ainda mais ansioso para que a noite chegue logo... Eu a vejo às oito. — E depois disso desligara.

"Mas que bravata", Lily pensava agora, examinando as próprias roupas. Por que tinha concordado com aquilo?

O tecido colava-se a seu corpo como uma segunda pele. Apesar de despojado, o modelo era muito sexy, e ela se sentia como se estivesse andando nua...

Pelo menos não teria que se preocupar com alças, nem com o fato de a lingerie deixar marcas sob o veludo, disse a si mesma, tentando despertar outra vez a tigresa adormecida em seu íntimo. Mas ela estava presa em sua jaula naquele momento. Na verdade, Lily sentia-se como uma gatinha assustada, arredia e pronta para fugir ao menor sinal.

O problema é que não havia para onde correr. James chegaria em poucos minutos. Graças aos céus tinha conseguido ajeitar os cabelos e se maquiar...

— Lily! — a mãe dela gritou do outro lado da porta do quarto. — Faltam dez minutos para as oito. Já está pronta?

— Não vou demorar! — Lily respondeu imediatamente.

— Apresse-se, então. Não quero que você deixe James esperando, entendeu?

Felizmente, Lisa não entrou no quarto, Lily pensou ao examinar o próprio reflexo no espelho mais uma vez.

"Céus", disse a si mesma ao reparar em seus mamilos. Eles estavam rígidos como aço, deixando óbvio que ela não usava sutiã e estava muito excitada.

E quanto ao resto... Certo, ninguém iria saber realmente que estava sem nenhuma roupa de baixo, mas a sensação de estar transgredindo as regras a entorpecia. Quando andava naqueles saltos altos, o tecido delicado roçava de maneira sedutora em sua pele.

James era muito esperto, sabia exatamente como tudo aquilo a afetaria...

Ela parecia uma mulher que tinha acabado de fazer amor, e que estava pronta para muito mais a qualquer segundo. Não exatamente como uma prostituta, mas sua aparência não lembrava nem um pouco uma esposa. Mais parecia a amante de um homem muito rico...

Acovardada, Lily esperou até o último instante para descer a escada. Por sorte, as crianças já estavam dormindo, e sua mãe assistia à televisão na sala de estar.

Lisa ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu a filha se aproximar, e assobiou.

— Realmente, mãe — Lily censurou-a, corando furiosamente.

—Verdade, querida, você está estonteante. E muito... muito sensual! Lembre-me de escolher algo vermelho quando formos as compras juntas. Lembra-se de que prometeu fazer isso comigo até o fim da semana?

— Oh, querida, eu tinha esquecido! Devia ter me lembrado quando telefonei na segunda-feira.

— Bem, nós tínhamos um assunto bem mais interessante naquele dia, não é? Todas as boas notícias sobre James e aquela tal Francesca... Fiquei tão aliviada! Quase não consegui dormir no domingo por causa da preocupação. Mas James restaurou minha fé nos homens. O que até foi bom... Eu não conseguiria resistir a Matthew por muito tempo. Na próxima vez que o homem me convidar para sair, vou aceitar... — Lisa fez uma pausa para respirar. — Será que podemos deixar as crianças na creche amanhã, depois que você voltar? Tenho certeza de que vou ver Matthew na sexta, e se conseguir ficar dez por cento parecida com você... Bem, o homem vai ter um ataque cardíaco.

As duas começaram a rir, e continuaram rindo até que o som da campainha as interrompeu.

— Deve ser James — Lily murmurou, sentindo o estômago revirar-se no mesmo instante.

A mãe olhou para ela com preocupação.

— Esqueça o passado, filha. Você não é mais uma gatinha assustada. Olhe para si mesma. Uma verdadeira tigresa! Faça-o ouvir seu rugido...

A campainha tocou novamente, dessa vez com mais insistência.

Lily correu para atender. Se não se apressasse, as crianças podiam acordar. Ao abrir a porta, porém, ela ficou sem fala.

Seu marido estava parado na soleira, mais belo do que nunca. Como se isso fosse possível...

Ele sempre parecera fantástico, sua elegância clássica era impecável. Mas, naquela noite, James tinha se superado. Seus cabelos negros estavam perfeitamente penteados, e a barba fora feita havia pouco tempo, certamente tomara banho e se trocara no escritório.

— Pelo que vejo, você caprichou de verdade — ela murmurou, sorrindo. — Esta roupa sem dúvida é nova em folha.

— Eu lhe avisei que ia usar todos os truques que conhecia nessa noite. — Os olhos negros e brilhantes mantiveram-se fixos nela. — Você também está incrível... — ele murmurou. — Fez o que eu pedi?

Lily tentou parecer fria, mas era impossível com James olhando-a daquele jeito.

Ele sorriu.

— Sua expressão já respondeu minha pergunta.

— Sinto-me muito estranha — ela sussurrou, fazendo-o rir.

— Era exatamente como eu queria que se sentisse. Podemos ir agora, _signora_ Potter? — James convidou, estendendo o braço para apanhar a maleta que ela carregava.

— E aonde nós vamos, _signor_ Potter?

— Fazer uma viagem ao passado. Mas com algumas diferenças.

— Parece-me intrigante. Eu só tenho que pegar minha bolsa — Lily murmurou. — Está na sala de estar, ao lado das lindas rosas vermelhas que me mandou. Coloquei as flores lá para que pudesse admirá-las o tempo todo...

— E eu coloquei a estatueta sobre minha mesa, para poder me lembrar de você cada vez que a olhava.

Pela manhã, Lily dera a James com uma escultura de madeira representando uma mulher de longos cabelos. Tinha lido em um livro que, no quinto aniversário de casamento, o costume era trocar presentes de madeira. O marido ficara muito feliz com o presente, beijando-a profusamente depois de recebê-lo e dizendo que ela devia esperar por duas coisas. A primeira, sem dúvida, fora a entrega das flores, mas ainda faltava a segunda parte...

Obviamente, James pretendia surpreendê-la durante a noite. Lily tentara imaginar o que poderia ser, mas não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão. De qualquer forma, seu marido nunca fora muito imaginativo quando se tratava de presenteá-la, sempre recorrendo a perfumes ou caixas de chocolate.

Lisa apareceu no hall enquanto os dois estavam lá.

— Ora, ora — ela disse admirada. — Vocês dois estão simplesmente esplêndidos, sabiam? Tenham uma ótima noite, queridos. E, James...

— Sim, Lisa?

— Não se esqueça do que eu disse sobre o vinho.

— Não vou esquecer. Não se preocupe.

— Mamãe lhe disse algo sobre vinho? — Lily perguntou surpresa enquanto os dois caminhavam para o Alfa Romeo estacionado diante da casa.

Sorrindo, James colocou a maleta dela no bagageiro.

— Com certeza — ele murmurou.

— Não posso imaginar o que... Minha mãe mal conhece o assunto, e você, como todo bom italiano, é um verdadeiro especialista em vinhos.

— Sua mãe é uma dama muito experimentada e inteligente. É bem mais sensível do que eu pensava, devo admitir. Devíamos visitá-la com mais frequência...

— Santo Deus! O que aconteceu com você?

— Digamos que percebi que Lisa e eu temos muito em comum, muito mais do que eu havia pensado.

— O quê? — Lily indagou, rindo. — Um gosto apurado por vinhos?

— Não, minha querida. O amor que sentimos por você — ele disse e, tomando a mão direita de Lily, levou-a lentamente aos lábios como um amante latino. Seus olhos não se desviaram dos dela nem um instante sequer.

Lily nunca soubera por que muitas mulheres adoravam aquele gesto. Mas à medida que o beijo de James aquecia sua pele, ela sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Um calor intenso entre suas coxas a lembrou de que estava nua por baixo do vestido e mais do que pronta para receber o marido.

— Esta... esta é sua idéia para me fazer sofrer mais? — ela balbuciou.

— Mais, meu amor? Isso quer dizer que você já estava sofrendo?

— Sabe que sim — Lily murmurou, tentando sem êxito livrar a própria mão, que James segurou com firmeza.

— Então somos dois, querida — ele disse. — Mas um pequeno tormento erótico não vai nos matar. Apenas fará tudo parecer melhor no final. Confie em mim.

Ela quase ficou em pânico ao entrar no carro, quando a fenda do vestido se abriu perigosamente e deixou grande parte de sua coxa exposta.

James sorriu maliciosamente e fechou a porta, contornando o carro com passos lentos.

— Tenho que confessar que estou satisfeito por ter desistido da idéia de contratar um carro com motorista — ele murmurou ao sentar-se atrás do volante. — Se tivesse que ficar sentado no banco de trás de uma limusine, olhando para você... bem, acho que não ia conseguir manter o autocontrole... Felizmente posso segurar o volante com força e me concentrar na estrada...

Lily decidiu que uma conversa casual faria bem para ambos. Nunca se sentira tão excitada em toda sua vida!

— Então, creio que agora vou descobrir o grande segredo, não vou? — ela disse em um tom casual.

James encolheu os ombros.

— Não vejo mais nenhum sentido em manter esse segredo. Vou levá-la ao Majestic, para a suíte onde passamos nossa primeira noite juntos.

— Oh, James, que romântico!

Os lábios dele curvaram-se em um sorriso.

— Achei que você ia gostar... Infelizmente o lugar já não é o mesmo. Mudaram a decoração de todos os cômodos. Li sobre isso no jornal, quando tomava o café da manhã. Mesmo assim, o Majestic me pareceu a opção mais... apropriada. Afinal de contas, também passamos lá nossa noite de núpcias.

— Sim — Lily concordou, voltando a sorrir. James não podia ter escolhido melhor. Aquele lugar só lhe traria doces recordações e ótimas energias.

Por algum motivo, James mergulhou em um silêncio profundo logo depois, e ela perguntava-se por quê. Mas a resposta veio e breve.

— Querida, eu também li outra coisa no jornal de hoje — ele finalmente murmurou. — Algo que queria discutir com você.

— É mesmo? E o que foi que leu?

— Em primeiro lugar, diga-me... Onde acha que comprei as roupas que estou usando hoje?

Lily ficou surpresa, então examinou as roupas com mais atenção.

— Bem... humm... o corte é definitivamente italiano. E eu o conheço bem, James. Gosta apenas do melhor quando se trata de moda. Mas, para ser honesta, não consigo identificar o estilo. Não é um Armani ou um Gucci... e também não pode ser um Brioni. Não... eu não sei. Desisto. Vai ter que me dizer.

— E um Orsini.

—Não conheço essa grife. É nova?

— Muito. Mas já está prestes a sair do mercado.

— O quê? Mas por quê? As roupas são maravilhosas!

— Falta de dinheiro, basicamente. Passamos por tempos difíceis no mundo dos negócios aqui na Austrália, você sabe...

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Mas pensei que estávamos falando sobre uma grife italiana.

— Não. O proprietário é um ítalo-australiano chamado Vince Orsini. Os pais dele imigraram para cá há trinta anos. Vince nasceu e foi criado em Sídnei. Ele estudou _design de_ moda e usou uma pequena herança para abrir seu negócio em Surry Hills alguns anos atrás. Mas nunca teve dinheiro bastante para investir em propaganda e promoção, por isso está com as finanças abaladas agora. Havia um artigo a seu respeito na mesma página em que estava a notícia sobre o Majestic. Fiquei impressionado com as declarações do rapaz e fui vê-lo.

— Hoje? — Lily estava surpresa.

— Sim, hoje. Comprei este temo hoje à tarde por uma fração do que pagaria por um modelo similar. Isso me fez pensar que executivos ricos por todo o mundo comprariam muitas roupas de Vince, bastaria fazê-los descobrir a grife. Então ofereci um acordo a Orsini. Pretendo financiá-lo e nos tornaremos sócios.

A notícia aturdiu Lily.

— Mas, James... moda não tem nada a ver com o ramo em que sua família trabalha.

O sorriso denotava seriedade.

— Acha que não tenho chances de ser bem-sucedido?

— Acho que você pode ser bem-sucedido em tudo que quiser fazer.

— Esperava que essa fosse sua resposta — ele murmurou, agora com um sorriso mais amplo. — Já trabalhei muito tempo para meu pai, Lily. Tenho dinheiro o bastante para começar algo por conta própria. Além disso, herdei uma quantia substancial de minha avó quando tinha vinte cinco anos, e posso dizer que a investi muito bem...

— O que seu pai vai dizer sobre isso?

James encolheu os ombros.

— Tenho que andar com meus próprios pés. Se ele quiser, continuarei de olho nos negócios da família e cuidarei dos principais problemas, claro. Mas quero fazer algo mais, alguma coisa desafiadora.

— Entendo o que quer dizer — ela murmurou. — Não é bom ficar entediado com o próprio trabalho.

O olhar dele agora era pensativo.

— O que nos leva a minha segunda idéia...

— Que idéia?

— Quero que me ajude nesse projeto.

Lily não podia ficar mais espantada, nem mais satisfeita. Já estava querendo voltar a trabalhar havia algum tempo.

— Em que sentido?

— Em todos os sentidos. Vince também desenha roupas femininas. Com seu olho clínico para estilos e sua inteligência, você seria perfeita para cuidar do departamento feminino, enquanto eu cuidaria do masculino. Imaginei que poderíamos promover desfiles anuais em Milão para apresentar as novas coleções. Tenho muitas conexões na Europa. Você fala italiano como uma nativa, por isso não teremos nenhum problema. E também temos que pensar em Tóquio.

— Tóquio?

— Sim. São malucos por moda lá, embora as grandes grifes ainda negligenciem esse potencial. Tenho certeza de que Orsini se transformará em um grande sucesso na Ásia. E não me esqueci de que você também fala japonês, claro.

— Meu japonês anda um pouco esquecido...

— Apenas falta de prática, querida. Você sempre teve facilidade para línguas. Então, o que acha?

— Está me deixando sem respiração.

— Mas gostou da idéia?

— Eu adorei a idéia. Mas...

— Sei exatamente o que vai dizer. Mas não precisa se preocupar com as crianças. Veja bem, você não vai precisar trabalhar em período integral no começo. Muita coisa pode ser feita em casa, você sabe, através do uso de equipamentos eletrônicos adequados. Claro que vamos precisar de ajuda extra para cuidar da casa, por isso liguei para a Itália à tarde e perguntei a Nina se ela gostaria de vir trabalhar para nós, aqui na Austrália.

Lily mal podia acreditar que James tinha feito tudo aquilo em apenas um dia! Mas fazia sentido. Não eram apenas as roupas que tinham mudado a aparência dele naquele dia, ele realmente mostrava-se mais entusiasmado e feliz. Parecia um novo homem, totalmente revitalizado e cheio de vida.

— E o que Nina disse? — ela perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta. Quem seria capaz de dizer não para James Potter?

Ele sorriu.

— Nina mal pode esperar. Ela disse que poderia pegar o próximo avião.

— Mas onde ela iria dormir?

— Percebi que a nova situação exige mudanças. Mas Roma não foi construída em um dia, Lily, e esse projeto não vai crescer de uma hora para outra. Vince ainda terá que honrar contratos assinados anteriormente, por isso eu disse a Nina que ela só precisará vir daqui a três meses. Enquanto isso, contratei uma empreiteira e encomendei a construção de um anexo sobre a garagem para servir como casa de hóspedes. Eles disseram que a obra poderá ficar pronta em dois meses. Fácil. Isso significa que tudo já vai estar pronto quando Nina chegar.

— Santo Deus, James, parece que você teve mesmo um dia cheio!

— Você não sabe nem a metade. Droga, olhe esse tráfego... Reservei uma mesa para as oito e meia, mas desse jeito vamos chegar atrasados...

— Vamos esquecer o jantar sofisticado, James. Se realmente estivermos com fome, podemos pedir que nos sirvam no quarto.

— Você realmente não se importa?

— Tudo o que quero desse menu, James — Lily murmurou, inclinando-se para beijá-lo —, é você.

Ela ficou aliviada pelo semáforo abrir justamente naquele momento, caso contrário James poderia querer fazer amor ali mesmo, no meio da avenida.

E ela nem pensaria em protestar...

* * *

Olá gente! Sei que a quarta-feira não foi hot como fiz parecer que seria no cap passado, mas ela ainda está começando ;) é mais uma mistura de sensual-romântico, com James se importando e mostrando seu amor por Lily. Muito obrigada meninas pelos comentários: Bela Potter, Nanda Soares, Joana Patricia e Marcela :*


	10. Capítulo 9

Lily podia ver o destino deles algumas quadras adiante, erguendo-se alto e magistral sobre a linha do horizonte, embora o prédio não fosse tão alto quanto o Centrepoint Tower. Mas o Majestic também era imponente, uma estrutura de concreto e vidro muito moderna, tanto em arquitetura quanto em construção.

Ela não podia imaginar porque os proprietários do hotel tinham precisado trocar a mobília dos quartos, mas talvez os objetos tivessem ficado gastos pelo uso constante.

— Finalmente — James murmurou ao entrar no acesso para o estacionamento do hotel. Depois de desligar o motor, ele saltou do carro e se recompôs entregando a chave para o atendente em um gesto usual. No meio tempo, o manobrista tinha aberto a porta do carro para Lily, e estava prestes a ajudá-la quando James interveio.

— Eu farei isso — ele disse, instruindo o rapaz a pegar a mala no bagageiro e mandá-la para sua suíte. — O nome é Potter — disse, antes de voltar a dar atenção para Lily.

James agia como um verdadeiro cavalheiro sempre que saía com ela, ocasiões em que Lily sentia-se uma rainha. Naquela noite, porém, sentia-se mais como uma deusa sexual saída das telas do cinema. Confirmando isso, os homens que passavam ao redor pareciam incapazes de deixar de lançar ao menos um olhar em sua direção.

— Estou contente por você ter decidido ir direto para o quarto — ele sussurrou ao guiá-la para as portas giratórias. — Pensar em outros homens olhando para você o tempo todo não me agrada. Quero que meus olhos sejam os únicos a admirá-la nesta noite, meu amor. E pelo resto de nossas vidas juntos.

Lily ficou lisonjeada por aquelas palavras passionais, apesar do marido soar um pouco possessivo. Mas seria capaz de perdoar qualquer deslize nele naquela noite.

O que estava acontecendo não era real, apesar de James ter dito que seria. Ele estava realizando uma fantasia romântica, recriando a situação em que tinham se conhecido. Mas embora tivesse sido maravilhoso na época, Lily sabia que nunca mais iria querer o mesmo tipo de relacionamento com James. Queria uma verdadeira parceria com o marido, tanto na cama quanto fora dela. E ele, sem dúvida, estava começando a compreender isso, já que chegara até mesmo a oferecer a ela uma participação em seu novo projeto. Mas na verdade, ela queria mais do que isso. Queria ser a melhor amiga de James, além de sua esposa e parceira nos negócios. Desejava ser a confidente dele, queria intimidade emocional, e não apenas física.

Tais mudanças, porém, não aconteceriam da noite para o dia, Lily concluiu. E certamente aquela não era a ocasião para pensar nisso.

Naquela noite, seria generosa e se entregaria totalmente. Para ser honesta, ainda era muito excitante render-se ao desejo sexual de James. Só não queria ter que fazer isso o tempo todo. Preferia ter o direito de dizer não quando se sentisse indisposta e de tomar a iniciativa às vezes.

Lily esperou parada no meio do hall enquanto James apanhava a chave na recepção e pedia para o jantar ser servido no quarto assim que possível. Enquanto esperava, ela tentou não se importar com a forma como a atraente loira atrás do balcão insinuou-se abertamente para seu marido.

A garota era muito bonita e James estava demorando mais do que o necessário. O ciúme fez seus dedos cerrarem-se ao redor da alça da bolsa, e ela estava prestes a explodir quando um homem bem vestido materializou-se a seu lado e tentou abordá-la, usando o velho chavão de perguntar se não a conhecia de algum lugar.

Ela dispensou-o com um olhar frio no mesmo instante em que James deixou a recepção. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ele apressou-se para segurá-la pelo ombro e conduziu-a para o hall dos elevadores.

— Deixo-a sozinha por um mísero minuto, e os cães já começam a farejar! — ele resmungou.

— Verdade? — ela disparou. — Bem, você vai ter que aprender a viver com isso, James, se quiser me ver vestida deste jeito! Eu tenho que suportar a forma como as mulheres se atiram sobre você o tempo todo. No momento em que você se aproxima, elas começam a agir como cadelas no cio!

James encarou-a com os olhos arregalados.

Lily permaneceu imperturbável, zangada e sem nenhum arrependimento.

Os lábios dele curvaram-se em um sorriso.

— Sua mãe estava certa... eu não fazia a menor ideia de com quem tinha me casado. Mas estou descobrindo agora. Vamos lá, tigresa — ele murmurou com voz rouca. — Guarde suas garras por algum tempo, até acharmos um melhor uso para elas...

Infelizmente, outras pessoas estavam no elevador, por isso Lily não pôde perguntar exatamente o que a mãe dissera a seu respeito. Provavelmente Lisa tinha alertado James de que as coisas seriam diferentes de agora em diante, e que ele devia estar preparado para isso ou então teria problemas.

— Por que está sorrindo assim? — James perguntou ao abrir a porta da suíte onde tinham experimentado tantos momentos especiais.

Lily olhou para o marido com olhar de renovada confiança.

— Ah... isso você vai descobrir... mais tarde, é claro — ela emendou maliciosamente.

Os olhos de James brilhavam, e ele a teria agarrado bem ali se um garçom uniformizado não aparecesse empurrando um carrinho naquele exato momento.

O jovem parou ao lado dos dois e anunciou:

— Serviço de quarto para o Sr. Potter.

— Uau! — Lily murmurou surpresa. — Isso que é rapidez.

— Concordo — James pronunciou, entregando ao garçom uma nota de cem dólares. — Não se preocupe em levar para dentro — ele disse. — Nós faremos isso.

O rapaz mal pôde acreditar.

— Muito obrigado, senhor! Se desejar qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, não hesite em me chamar. — Depois de dizer aquilo, o rapaz sorriu e afastou-se assobiando.

— Você deu a ele uma nota de cem dólares! — Lily exclamou aturdida. Ninguém dava gorjetas tão altas em Sídnei.

— É surpreendente o que um pouco de incentivo financeiro pode fazer. Informaram-me na recepção que o serviço de quarto estava com um atraso de meia hora, por isso liguei para a cozinha pessoalmente e disse que haveria uma nota de cem dólares caso alguém entregasse o pedido em meu quarto dentro de cinco minutos. Não que eles tivessem que cozinhar qualquer coisa... pedi frutos do mar e salada, champanhe e morangos.

Abrindo a porta, James indicou para que ela entrasse e seguiu-a, empurrando o carrinho.

— Isso quer dizer que, basicamente, você concorda com a teoria de seu pai — Lily comentou ao entrar, olhando para a nova decoração do quarto com curiosidade.

— Que teoria é essa? — James perguntou ao parar o carrinho diante do balcão da cozinha. Na parede ao lado havia uma instalação com todo tipo de aparelhos eletrônicos. Televisão, aparelho de DVD, aparelho de som... além de uma enorme variedade de CDs.

— Que o dinheiro pode comprar tudo — Lily replicou, caminhando ao lado da cama onde desfrutara a experiência mais erótica de sua vida e parando diante da janela, de onde se contemplava uma vista espetacular da baía e da Opera House.

— Dinheiro pode comprar qualquer coisa, Lily. Ele apenas não pode dar aquilo que é intangível, como amor, talento ou felicidade. De qualquer forma, graças a ele podemos desfrutar de coisas muito boas, como esta comida excelente e o melhor champanhe francês.

Ela olhou por sobre o ombro, notando que James já tinha retirado a toalha que cobria o carrinho, revelando uma série de travessas de prata com a comida e não uma, mas duas garrafas de champanhe, cada uma das quais gelando em seu próprio balde de prata.

Lily sempre fora susceptível ao champanhe, desde que uma amiga da família a presenteara com uma garrafa em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, garrafa que ela praticamente bebera sozinha. Ela perdera totalmente a inibição naquela noite, divertindo-se muito. E o mesmo acontecera com o rapaz que era seu namorado na época, lembrou-se, sorrindo maliciosamente para si mesma.

— Tem certeza de que não pediu champanhe demais, James? — ela perguntou casualmente, caminhando na direção dele. — Afinal de contas, quando estou com você meu limite é de apenas duas taças.

James suspirou.

— Escute, Lily, sobre isso...

— Sim, James?

— Sinto muito por ter me intrometido sobre o que ou quanto você deveria beber. Eu estava errado. Minha única desculpa é que notei que você ficava um pouco desinibida, quando bebia, e tenho de confessar que fiquei com ciúme. Prometo não ser tão tolo no futuro.

Aquelas concessões inesperadas deixaram Lily atônita.

— O que minha mãe disse para você?

— O que já devia ter dito anos atrás. Algo que eu estava começando a perceber sozinho. Quero que nosso casamento seja feliz, Lily. Não quero reprimi-la ou controlá-la. Achei que estava protegendo-a, mas percebi que estava fazendo isso da maneira errada. Sem dúvida, adquiri alguns hábitos ruins de meu pai, que tem um conceito antiquado sobre casamento. Eu honestamente não tinha percebido que você não estava contente até a semana passada.

Lily suspirou.

— Parte da culpa é minha, James. Eu devia ter revelado minhas necessidades mais cedo, mas ficando calada também achei que protegia nosso casamento. Por isso apenas dizia sim a tudo que você queria, mas, às vezes, eu não estava feliz, apenas fingia estar.

— Eu percebia quando você estava fingindo na cama, pode acreditar, e odiava isso. No futuro quero que você diga não sempre que estiver indisposta. Por favor... não finja nunca mais.

Rapidamente, Lily levou a mão aos olhos para livrar-se das lágrimas iminentes. Aquela não era uma noite para lágrimas.

— Eu... eu farei isso no futuro, James. Acho que estava com medo de que se fosse eu mesma podia terminar como... como...

— Como sua mãe, sim eu sei. Ela me contou isso tudo hoje. Eu e sua mãe tivemos uma longa conversa. Ela também me alertou sobre outros detalhes...

Por um segundo, Lily temeu que a mãe houvesse revelado a preocupação dela sobre Francesca, sobre a viagem a Milão naquele dia em que fora até o apartamento de Francesca e chegara a conclusão de que o marido estava sendo infiel.

— O quê, por exemplo? — ela balbuciou.

— O nome das crianças. Eu negligenciei todas suas sugestões, e sinto muito. Fui incrivelmente egoísta, tenho que admitir, mas agora é tarde demais para mudar os nomes, não é?

— Sim, claro que é — ela concordou, um pouco agitada pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando. — Mesmo assim, suas desculpas representam muito para mim, James. Você não faz idéia. Mas não sejamos sérios, pelo menos, não nessa noite. Hoje devemos apenas celebrar. Por que não abre uma das garrafas de champanhe para fazermos um brinde?

James também parecia aliviado por poder parar de se desculpar.

— Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, Lily — ele elogiou ao abrir a garrafa e servir o líquido gelado em duas taças de cristal, entregando uma a Lily imediatamente. — A nós! — exclamou sorrindo.

— A nós — ela ecoou. Depois de brindarem, ambos sorveram longos goles.

— Mais uma vez — James insistiu, voltando a encher a taça dela.

Na meia hora seguinte os dois devoraram a comida deliciosa e beberam o champanhe divino, terminando rapidamente com a primeira garrafa e começando a segunda. Escolheram uma música romântica e sentaram-se confortavelmente em um confortável sofá de couro no centro da sala. A certa altura, a cabeça de Lily começou a girar. Será que o champanhe já estava fazendo efeito?

Ela estava se divertindo como não acontecia havia muito tempo. Sentia-se incrivelmente sexy e mal podia esperar que James terminasse de comer e começassem a fazer amor.

Depois de saborear um dos últimos morangos, James levantou-se inesperadamente.

— Acho que agora é o momento perfeito para seu presente — anunciou.

— Oh, céus! Já tinha me esquecido disso.

— Mas que vergonha — ele zombou. — Agora, levante-se e vá até a janela. Fique de costas para o quarto e feche seus olhos.

Lily engoliu em seco, mas fez exatamente o que ele pedira. A tensão a dominava enquanto ficava ali de olhos fechados, tentando não pensar na última vez em que estivera tão ansiosa.

Não podia ouvir nada exceto a música. O que James estaria fazendo? Qual seria seu presente?

Quando ela subitamente sentiu a respiração dele em seu pescoço, parou de respirar. Foi quando algo frio e metálico tocou a pele de seu pescoço. Imediatamente seus olhos abriram-se.

— Oh, James! — ela gritou. O vidro da janela permitia que ela olhasse para o próprio reflexo. Em seu pescoço estava um magnífico colar de ouro branco, no qual estavam incrustados cinco enormes rubis. As pedras mais pareciam lágrimas vermelhas.

— Não são verdadeiras, são? — ela perguntou, virando-se ansiosa por encarar o marido.

James segurou-a pelo rosto, beijando-a delicadamente nos lábios.

— Eu lhe disse, Lily, não haverá nada falso nessa noite, e isso inclui este presente. Ele é tão real quanto meu amor por você.

— Mas, James, deve custar uma fortuna!

— É verdade. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu não o comprei. E um tesouro de família que herdei de minha avó, e que deveria ser dado a minha esposa. Para ser franco, esqueci completamente da existência da jóia até que minha mãe me lembrou. Achei que era a coisa certa para lhe dar nesse aniversário. Sabia que combinaria perfeitamente com este vestido, por isso insisti para que o usasse.

Houve uma pausa, durante a qual os dois continuaram se encarando.

— E eu estava certo. Você está linda... — A cabeça dele inclinou-se, e sua voz agora era grave e rouca. — Céus, Lily... foi uma agonia manter minhas mãos longe de você por tanto tempo. Eu fiquei pensando que não estava usando nada por baixo deste vestido, e como queria tocá-la...

Quando as mãos dele escorregaram pelos braços de Lily e atingiram suas coxas, ela gemeu suavemente. O reflexo dos dois na janela mostrava que o vestido estava subindo cada vez mais, e aquilo a deixou muito excitada. As caricias continuaram até que ela estivesse nua até a cintura.

Por vários segundos torturantes, James a manteve daquele jeito, limitando-se a observá-la. E quando os lábios dele começaram a mover-se pelo pescoço de Lily, todo o corpo dela passou a tremer de forma incontrolável.

— Você é magnífica — ele murmurou. — Irresistível... — Abruptamente, ergueu-a do chão com seus braços fortes, e carregou-a até a enorme cama no centro do quarto.

Sem parar de acariciá-la por um instante, James passou a tocá-la de maneira cada vez mais íntima nos seios e no ventre, antes que suas mãos se insinuassem lentamente entre as coxas esculturais.

Durante todo o tempo, Lily manteve a respiração agitada.

— Agora, não se mova — ele comandou, virando-se para apagar as luzes no interruptor que ficava em um console ao lado.

Na penumbra, as únicas luzes que penetravam no quarto vinham do exterior, iluminando o corpo trêmulo de Lily de forma suave e quase sobrenatural. O clima era de completa sedução. Instantes depois, ele finalmente livrou-a do vestido, deixando-a deitada diante de si para contemplá-la sem nenhuma pressa.

Agora não havia nada sobre o perfeito corpo feminino, a não ser o colar, as meias de seda e os sapatos de salto alto. Era realmente uma visão magnífica.

James não precisou de mais do que alguns segundos para se despir, e Lily pôde ver que ele também não estava calmo ou controlado como queria demonstrar. Longe disso. O mesmo acontecia com ela. Nunca se sentira daquele jeito na vida. Desejava tê-lo naquele instante!

As pernas dela afastaram-se convidativamente, mas os olhares dos dois não se separaram.

James não fez nenhum movimento para juntar-se a ela, apenas ficou parado ao lado da cama, admirando-a calado.

— Oh, por favor, James — ela gemeu. — Por favor!

— Tenha paciência, tigresa — ele murmurou. — Você já devia saber que o predador aprecia mais a caça do que o ato de matar...

Ela não pôde acreditar quando o viu sentar-se entre suas coxas, dando-lhe as costas, e lentamente, muito lentamente, retirar os sapatos e então as meias de seda. Lily jamais tinha experimentado tamanha agonia. James tocava levemente seus dedos na parte interna dos joelhos, em suas coxas... tocava-a em todos os pontos em que ela queria ser tocada.

Lily estava a ponto de gritar quando ele finalmente virou-se para encará-la. E foi quando a tortura de verdade começou.

— Oh, não, James, não... — ela balbuciou quando os dedos dele começaram a brincar no âmago de sua feminilidade. Queria tê-lo logo dentro de si, completando-a, amando-a.

Mas ele ignorou o protesto e continuou a acariciá-la devagar, primeiro com os dedos e então com a língua, fazendo-a atingir um orgasmo estonteante e avassalador. Naquele instante, Lily achou que não iria aguentar mais.

Mas ela aguentou.

— Oh, James — ela gemeu. — James...

— Sim, meu amor? — James murmurou ao colocar-se sobre ela afinal, fazendo-a gemer com o poder de sua penetração.

O contato da pele quente voltou a excitá-la, despertando-lhe um desejo renovado.

— Sim... sim! — ela gritou, enterrando as unhas nas costas dele ao pressentir a chegada de um novo clímax.

— Já não posso aguentar mais, Lily — James gemeu. E daquela vez ambos atingiram o orgasmo, e Lily voltou a gritar de prazer. Instantes depois, os corpos nus repousavam exaustos, lado a lado. Todas as dúvidas e medos de Lily haviam acabado.

— Eu o amo, James — ela sussurrou, quando conseguiu recuperar a voz.

— E eu também a amo, _signora_ Potter — ele replicou, segurando-a pelo rosto enquanto a beijava sem parar. ― Só você. Sempre você.

* * *

Aí está a quarta-feira hot que eu havia prometido. Como eu disse em Agora Eu e Você sei que demorei horrores, mas depois que as aulas começaram não tive mais tempo para nada, fico estudando desde a hora que acordo até a hora de ir dormir. Neste exato momento eu deveria estar estudando, mas estava morrendo de saudade e vim aqui postar rapidinho :) eu adoraria responder todos os comentários maravilhosos que recebi, mas eu realmente tenho que estudar e ainda tenho que postar Para Sempre. Não sei quando postarei novamente, mas vou tentar fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Fica aqui o meu agradecimento á Bela Potter, Nanda Soares, Joana Patricia, Marcela, Vanessa S, LuPotter e Ninha Souma, amei os comentários lindos de vocês. Beijo no coração :*


	11. Capítulo 10

― Isso que é vida — Lily murmurou, ajeitando o corpo na banheira. Os dois estavam bebendo champanhe. James tinha pedido mais uma garrafa e, como da outra vez, o serviço de quarto havia sido excepcionalmente rápido. O ambiente luxuoso do banheiro, todo revestido de mármore negro, era ao mesmo tempo bonito e decadente. Lily lembrou-se de que nunca tinha estado em uma banheira com James antes, nem mesmo antes de se casar. Era adorável. Relaxante e ao mesmo tempo excitante. Apenas os pés dos dois se tocavam naquele momento, e eles não podiam ver muito o corpo um do outro. Mas saber que estavam nus por baixo daquela espuma era bem estimulante.

— Eu devia fazer isso mais vezes — James comentou.

— Fazer o que mais vezes? — ela perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhando muito.

— Arrumar alguém para cuidar das crianças à noite, e então levá-la a algum lugar privado e romântico para fazermos amor até amanhecer.

— Promessas, promessas. São dez horas, e você só fez amor comigo uma vez.

— Querida esposa, comecei a fazer amor com você no momento em que telefonei pela manhã e pedi que não usasse lingerie. Você ficou excitada o dia todo, _signora_ Potter. Por que não admite isso?

— E quanto a você, _signor_ Potter? — ela provocou, recusando-se a admitir qualquer coisa. — Também ficou excitado o dia inteiro pensando nessas coisas?

— Eu deliberadamente me distraí, entregando-me ao trabalho. Mas mesmo assim tive que tomar um banho gelado antes de apanhá-la. Não queria decepcioná-la. Não em nosso aniversário.

Ela sorriu suavemente.

— Você nunca me desaponta, James.

— Verdade? E o que me diz de todos os orgasmos que fingiu no ano passado?

Lily encolheu os ombros.

— Eu apenas não estava disposta. Não sei por quê... cansaço, talvez. Acho que o próprio Mel Gibson não teria me excitado naquelas noites.

— Creio que não me esforcei muito — James murmurou. — E tenho a impressão de que você estava mais descontente do que cansada. Andei sendo um marido egoísta e insensível, Lily, e sinto muito por isso. Mas as coisas serão melhores de agora em diante.

Um suspiro satisfeito escapou dos lábios de Lily. Se aquela noite era um indicativo, o futuro prometia muito.

— Ora, acabou! — ele reclamou, retirando a garrafa de champanhe do balde e encarando-a com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos . — Devo pedir outra garrafa antes de começarmos o próximo _round?_

— Humm... não, a menos que esteja querendo fazer sexo com uma mulher adormecida.

— Céus! Claro que não. Nesse caso, vou pedir um bule de café para você. Não tenho intenção alguma de deixá-la dormir, tigresa. A noite ainda é uma criança, e você está incrivelmente desejável, sentada nesta banheira com os cabelos despenteados e esse colar de rubi em seu pescoço delicioso.

— Santo Deus! — ela exclamou, só percebendo naquele momento que usava o colar. Apressada, deixou de lado a taça e levou as mãos úmidas ao pescoço.

— Não, não tire — James protestou. — Você está linda. Além disso, um pouco de sabão e água não podem estragar uma jóia legítima.

— Verdade? Você tem certeza? Oh... então tudo bem. Acho que você está certo. — Ela tocou com reverência na jóia. — Nunca possuí algo tão bonito antes, nem tão caro. Eu adorei, James. Foi o presente de aniversário perfeito.

— Sim, eu achei que seria — ele concordou, olhando-a de forma quente e amorosa. — E dá-lo a você nesta noite funcionou muito bem.

Ela estava voltando a ajeitar o corpo quando um pensamento sombrio lhe ocorreu. James não era o tipo de homem que se esquecesse de qualquer coisa. Sua memória era excepcional. Então por que ele não tinha dado o colar antes? Será que aquilo tinha algo a ver com Francesca?

O estômago dela revirou-se por causa da idéia desagradável.

— James... — ela disse, possuída por uma súbita determinação de encontrar mais respostas sobre o relacionamento do marido com Francesca. Teria ele realmente superado aquela paixão? E o que ele pensava da mulher agora que Jeremy estava morto? Ainda a odiava? Ou será que sentia piedade?

Lily também gostaria de perguntar o quê, exatamente, ele estivera fazendo no apartamento dela naquele dia. Mas não ousava fazer isso. Seria o mesmo que admitir que o seguira. Depois disso, seria forçada a explicar que a mãe dele tinha dito muito mais do que ela admitira ter ouvido...

— Sim, qual é o problema? — James indagou.

Lily engoliu em seco.

— Você disse que não haveria mais segredos entre nós.

— S-sim? — Subitamente ele parecia hesitante.

A coragem abandonou Lily. Por que estragar aquela noite maravilhosa? O que mais podia querer daquele homem? Ele tinha dito que a amava, apenas ela, sempre ela... O que mais poderia ser dito?

— Lily? O que quer saber? — James insistiu. — Vamos lá... Não pode voltar atrás agora.

Ela podia, e era o que pretendia fazer. Só precisava pensar em algo razoável para dizer.

— Por que nunca me perguntou sobre os namorados que tive antes de você? — ela improvisou.

As sobrancelhas de James arquearam-se, e então ele riu.

— Optei por ficar agradavelmente ignorante sobre esse assunto. Além disso, não tinha certeza de que teria tempo o bastante em minha vida para ouvir todas as histórias.

— Oh! Você... — Lily empertigou o corpo, inclinando-se para a frente. — Sabe que não foram tantas histórias assim! E também sabe que nenhuma delas significou nada... até eu o encontrar.

— Ótimo — ele murmurou, estendendo os braços e puxando-a para si.

Ao ser colocada no colo do marido, ela notou que James estava extremamente excitado.

— Oh, você é um animal!

O sorriso dele era malicioso.

— Querida, você nem imagina quanto.

— Vamos ver quem aguenta mais dessa vez — ela desafiou, soltando os cabelos e deixando-os cair como uma cascata ruiva sobre os próprios ombros.

James a observava fascinado. Alguns instantes depois, porém, ele voltou a sorrir.

— O perdedor faz o café? — sugeriu suavemente.

Lily ignorou a ironia. Daquela vez James iria ter uma grande surpresa. Ela estava por cima. Podia controlar toda a situação.

Além disso, já tivera três orgasmos contra apenas um dele. De maneira alguma iria se apressar dessa vez! Oh, sim. Sem dúvida sairia vitoriosa daquela aposta.

* * *

— Você parece positivamente radiante! — Foram as primeiras palavras de sua mãe no dia seguinte, depois que James saiu para o trabalho. — Quer um pouco de café?

Lily gemeu.

— Céus, não. Chega de café. Acho que já estou correndo o risco de sofrer uma overdose de cafeína!

— Como foi ontem à noite? Será que posso perguntar? James certamente parecia muito feliz quando vocês chegaram.

— Aquele homem! Será que ele nunca dorme? E será que ele nunca perde uma aposta?

Lisa olhou intrigada para a filha.

— Isso quer dizer que tudo correu bem, eu suponho... Para James, pelo menos.

— Para mim também. Não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que não gostei. Estou apenas exausta.

— Gostaria de me sentir exausta um dia desses pelo mesmo motivo! — Lisa exclamou.

Lily teve que rir.

— As crianças causaram algum problema?

— Nenhum.

— Tem certeza?

— Positivamente. Os dois foram verdadeiros anjos. E agora, você ainda tem um pouco de energia para ir comigo fazer compras? Pode ser sincera.

— Por que não? Por mais cansada que esteja, não vou mesmo conseguir dormir depois de tomar tanto café. Posso descansar um pouco à tarde quando voltarmos e as crianças estiverem dormindo.

Lily esforçou-se para se mostrar animada nas horas seguintes, era muito bom ver a felicidade novamente no rosto da mãe. Apesar de experiente, Lisa mais parecia uma menina ao escolher as roupas. Ela não queria correr nenhum risco de desagradar Matthew no primeiro encontro dos dois, aquilo era muito óbvio.

— Você entende muito de moda — Lisa comentou mais tarde, enquanto as duas tomavam um lanche já de volta à casa de Lily. — Não fico espantada por James tê-la convidado para seu novo empreendimento. Acho que você será brilhante! Podem dizer que eu estou exagerando, afinal de contas, você é minha filha. Mas eu sinceramente sempre achei que você era muito inteligente. Foi por isso que fiquei maluca quando desistiu da faculdade de Direito para trabalhar como uma mera recepcionista de hotel.

— Mãe, você está sendo esnobe outra vez. Atender o público também é uma ocupação nobre, que exige muito talento e tato, pelo menos quando se quer fazer as coisas corretamente. Harry! Pelo amor de Deus, pare de atormentar o pobre Teco e vá brincar no jardim. Leve Emma com você.

— Mas eu não quero ir — o menino resmungou.

— Faça como eu disse — ela pronunciou com firmeza. — Ou vai ter que ficar no quarto até seu pai voltar para casa!

Diante daquela ameaça de punição, os olhos de Harry estreitaram-se.

Lily imaginou que o filho estava considerando cuidadosamente os prós e contras, tentando decidir se obedecia ou não.

— Vamos lá, Emma — ele finalmente murmurou, segurando na mão da irmã. — Mamãe está de mau humor. — Em seguida ele suspirou como um velho e saiu. Lily meneou a cabeça.

— Algumas vezes acho que Harry é esperto demais para sua idade.

— Ele é um amor. Mas vai dar muito trabalho quando crescer. As garotas provavelmente irão caçá-lo como loucas! — Lisa riu.

— Pode apostar. Tenho o mesmo problema com o pai dele. Você precisava ver como a recepcionista se insinuou para ele ontem à noite no hotel...

— Como você fez há cinco anos? — Lisa brincou.

— Sim... bem... Aquilo foi diferente.

— Como assim?

— Ele não era um homem casado então. As garotas solteiras não têm nenhum respeito por homens casados hoje em dia. Isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa, mãe. Seu... hã... quase namorado...

— Matthew?

— Sim. Matthew, ele não é casado, é?

— Não. É divorciado como eu.

— Quantas vezes?

— Não perguntei.

— Achei que faria isso.

— Não, Lily, não farei isso. Vou aceitá-lo como ele é. E tenho esperança de que ele agirá da mesma maneira comigo.

— Mas, mãe, algumas vezes o passado é importante.

— Você está se referindo ao caso de James e Francesca? Santo Deus, garota, não me diga que ainda está preocupada com aquilo!

— Eu... bem... sim, um pouco.

— Então pare com isso. Agora mesmo! James a ama. Devia tê-lo ouvido falar comigo no telefone ontem, querendo saber o que mais poderia fazer para deixá-la feliz. Aquele homem não olharia para outra mulher de jeito algum.

Lily inspirou profundamente, deixando o ar sair devagar.

— Acho que você está certa.

— Eu sei que estou.

— Certamente mudou sua opinião sobre James.

— Uma mulher inteligente pode mudar de idéia sempre que quiser, não concorda?

— Talvez, mas isso não acontece com frequência em seu caso. Eu só ficarei mais surpresa se me disser que pretende se casar de novo.

— Está indo longe demais. Posso querer um relacionamento e um pouco de bom sexo... Mas casamento? De jeito nenhum. Não para mim. Já não sou tão tola.

— Como eu, é o que está querendo dizer.

— Claro que não. Mas tenho que ser honesta, Lily. Não se encontra um homem como James com muita facilidade.

Lily não sabia ao certo se gostava que sua mãe elogiasse tanto James. Ele não era perfeito. Definitivamente. E quase ficou contente por vê-lo meio desarrumado ao chegar em casa naquela noite. Seria irritante demais estar casada com um super-homem,

— Não sei como consegui trabalhar hoje — James disse ao entrar. — Tive de ver Vince de novo, como eu havia prometido a ele, mas tanto meu corpo quanto meu cérebro se negavam a funcionar. No final, concordamos em nos encontrar novamente no fim de semana. Eu o convidei para jantar no sábado. Tudo bem para você?

— Tudo perfeito — ela concordou de imediato.

Lily foi para a cama naquela noite com bons pressentimentos. Sua mãe estava certa. Era tolice continuar se preocupando com Francesca. Era ela, Lily, que James amava. Francesca representava o passado, não o presente...

* * *

Olá gente! Consegui uma pequena folguinha e não resisti, vim aqui postar :) A relação no casamento está melhorando e os bons reflexos estão atingindo até mesmo a irascível Lisa. Ma será sempre um mar de rosas? Muito obrigada Joana Patricia, Ninha Souma e Marcela por comentar e por me desejarem sorte nos estudos, muito obrigada de coração :*


	12. Capítulo 11

Vince praticamente passou todo o sábado na casa deles, chegando por volta das duas horas e só indo embora depois do jantar. Lily gostou extremamente do rapaz desde o momento em que o viu entrar pela porta. Apesar de ser baixo e magro, ele era bem apessoado e muito charmoso, com seus cabelos loiros cortados muito curtos e grandes olhos azuis. Declaradamente homossexual, possuía uma inteligência aguda e uma presença de espírito capaz de prender a atenção de qualquer um, tendo feito Lily rir com suas histórias apimentadas sobre modelos e o mundo da moda. Também era bom com as crianças, para as quais leu histórias enquanto Lily preparava o jantar.

Foi só no dia seguinte que percebeu quanto James tinha se comportado discretamente, deixando-a livre para conversar com Vince a maior parte do tempo. Ela ficou tocada por aquele gesto generoso e disse isso ao marido logo que ele acordou na manhã de domingo.

— Não precisa me agradecer — James murmurou, bocejando e espreguiçando-se ao mesmo tempo. — Gostei de observar a conversa que tiveram. Você e Vince vão formar uma grande equipe. Posso ver que meu investimento estará em boas mãos. Além disso — ele emendou, sorrindo —, sabendo que ele é _gay _não terei muito com o que me preocupar.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o comentário.

— Será que você já se preocupou realmente sobre esse assunto, James? Como seria se Vince não fosse homossexual?

— Nesse caso, eu o manteria o mais longe possível de você — ele replicou com toda seriedade.

— Mas por quê? Por acaso não confia em mim?

— Eu confio em você. Simplesmente não confio nos homens.

— Mas você é um deles — ela apressou-se em comentar.

— Exatamente. — James sorriu e abraçou-a. — Você não ficaria segura comigo nem por um segundo, mesmo que fosse casada com outro homem. Eu iria desejar tê-la no momento em que a visse.

— James, não pode estar falando sério!

— Claro que estou. Nunca falei mais sério em toda minha vida. Agora, cale-se e me beije. É manhã de domingo, e não tenho que trabalhar.

— Ah, é mesmo? Mas eu tenho — ela replicou, colocando de lado os lençóis. Em seguida, levantou-se da cama para ver por que Emma estava chorando.

Ainda estava pensando nas palavras de James na segunda-feira pela manhã, sentada em uma das cadeiras da creche em que pretendia matricular os filhos. Será que ele realmente tinha falado sério? Tentaria seduzi-la mesmo que ela fosse casada? James era mesmo esse tipo de homem? Predatório? Totalmente inescrupuloso?

Ela não gostava de pensar naquilo, nem um pouco. Continuava remoendo tais pensamentos quando chegou em casa, por volta do meio-dia. Sentia-se indisposta, sem apetite e não tinha vontade nem sequer de verificar a caixa do correio. De qualquer forma, aquilo não importava, pois sabia que só iria encontrar contas e folhetos de propaganda.

Alimentou as crianças e as colocou na cama para o descanso vespertino, então foi para a sala de estar e sentou-se diante da televisão, assistindo desanimada a uma novela pouco interessante. Não foi a melhor escolha que poderia ter feito. As personagens do drama levavam vidas torturadas e cheias de sobressaltos, cercadas por mentiras e intrigas, discussões e rompimentos. Lily sempre desejara uma vida pacífica, emocionalmente estável. Simplesmente não podia suportar brigas ou confrontações.

Ela desligou a televisão e estava prestes a começar o preparo do jantar quando ouviu o baixo ruído do telefone. Sempre diminuía o volume da campainha quando as crianças estavam dormindo, e apressou-se para atender na extensão que ficava na cozinha.

— Sim? — ela atendeu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da copa.

— Lily, aqui é James. Escute, algo terrível aconteceu em minha casa e terei que ir imediatamente para a Itália.

No mesmo instante Lily pensou no pai de James, que tinha problemas cardíacos.

— Foi seu pai? Ele teve um ataque do coração?

— Não, graças a Deus. Quando eu disse minha casa, referi-me a Itália, não à _villa_ Potter... É Francesca. Ela tentou se matar, tomando uma overdose de pílulas para dormir.

Lily sentiu a cabeça girar.

— Mas... mas por quê? — ela balbuciou nervosamente. — Quero dizer...

James suspirou.

— Se quer mesmo saber minha opinião, acho que ela não está conseguindo suportar a perda. Para ser franco, estava preocupado que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Você pode fazer uma mala para mim, Lily? Coloque apenas o suficiente para uma viagem de dois ou três dias. Consegui reservar uma poltrona no último vôo para Roma, e de lá vou pegar uma conexão para Milão.

Tentando manter-se calma, Lily respirou fundo, apesar de sentir-se devastada por dentro.

— Mas, James, por que você tem que ir? E quanto à família de Francesca?

— Ela não tem família alguma.

— E quanto a seu pai e sua mãe? Eles não podem ajudar? Estão a apenas uma hora de Milão, você sabe...

— Eles não podem saber nada sobre isso, Lily. A notícia provavelmente mataria meu pai.

— Mas por quê? Posso entender que uma mulher que acabou de ficar viúva tente o suicídio, especialmente em um caso como o de Francesca, que não teve filhos. Não creio que seus pais ficariam tão chocados, James.

— Acredite em mim, Lily. Eles ficariam muito chocados se conhecessem toda a verdade. E não posso arriscar que Francesca conte tudo a eles. Infelizmente, sou a única pessoa que pode ajudá-la nesse momento. É um tremendo inconveniente, eu sei, mas é assim que as coisas são.

— O que Francesca poderia contar a eles? Sobre o que está falando, James?

— Não posso explicar tudo agora, Lily, não há tempo para isso. Faça a mala para mim, por favor. Estarei aí em dez minutos para apanhá-la.

Ao dizer aquilo ele desligou. Simplesmente desligou. Lily ficou olhando para o telefone aturdida. Seu marido estava jogando tudo para o ar e voando para o outro lado do mundo para estar ao lado de uma mulher que supostamente não amava mais.

Aquilo era incrível!

Inacreditável!

Insuportável!

Ela fez a mala lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pensar em algo para impedir o marido de viajar.

Estava parada no portão da frente com a mala a seus pés quando James chegou e saltou do carro.

— Sinto muito por isso — ele disse, inclinando-se para beijá-la no rosto e pegando a bagagem ao mesmo tempo. — Estarei de volta na sexta. Já telefonei para todos com quem tinha compromissos explicando que um fato inesperado me ausentaria da cidade por uns dias. Se minha mãe ou meu pai ligarem, invente alguma desculpa para explicar por que não estou aqui. Diga-lhes que estou viajando para tratar de negócios com Vince... Diga-lhes qualquer coisa... eles não podem saber a verdade, Lily. Isso é imperativo. Prometa-me.

— Eu... eu prometo.

— Boa menina. E não precisa ficar tão preocupada. Explicarei tudo quando voltar. Não tenho tempo agora. Se perder mais alguns minutos não vou conseguir entrar no avião.

Ela o seguiu até a porta do carro.

— Você... você vai me ligar quando chegar lá, não vai, James?

— O quê? — ele perguntou distraidamente ao jogar a mala sobre o banco traseiro e sentar-se atrás do volante. — Oh, sim... sim, claro que vou.

— Poderá me explicar tudo então — ela comentou secamente, fazendo-o virar a cabeça.

— Você não está preocupada sobre eu e Francesca ainda, está? Sim, posso ver que está, mas isso não é necessário, querida. Ela seria a última mulher na Terra em quem eu tocaria. Realmente sinto muito, mais preciso ir ou perderei o vôo. Amo você! — Ele bateu a porta do carro e abaixou o vidro da janela. — Ligarei assim que possível para lhe contar toda essa longa história.

Lily observou o carro afastar-se, sentindo o coração apertado. Queria confiar nele, realmente queria. James parecera tão sincero. E ele dissera que a amava. Vinha dizendo aquilo muitas vezes ultimamente...

O arrependimento por não ter forçado o marido a esclarecer melhor seu relacionamento com Francesca atormentou Lily por toda tarde. Não devia ter sido tão fraca. Devia ter pedido que ele explicasse todos os detalhes sobre o noivado com Francesca e o posterior rompimento.

Só depois do chá, Lily finalmente começou a abrir a correspondência que chegara pela manhã. A primeira carta era a conta telefônica da casa e a quantia a deixou espantada. Era uma conta bem mais alta do que teria esperado, levando-se em conta que a família havia passado três semanas na Itália durante o mês anterior.

De maneira automática, seus olhos examinaram a lista de chamadas, detendo-se quando ela percebeu dois telefonemas internacionais no mesmo dia, um mais caro do que o outro. O primeiro fora feito para os pais de James, no domingo em que tinham chegado à Austrália e durara sessenta minutos.

O segundo era para um número em Milão... Um número com o qual Lily não estava familiarizada, e aquele tinha durado quase duas horas! O horário indicado na conta informava que a chamada havia começado às duas e cinco da tarde naquele mesmo domingo e terminado por volta das quatro, a mesma hora em que ela voltara para casa, vinda da mãe.

Lily olhou para o número, sentindo seu coração se acelerar. Sabia que aquele não era o telefone do escritório de Milão. Tal número ela conhecia de cor.

Já quase sem esperança, caminhou até a pequena mesa onde guardavam a agenda de telefones e endereços e abriu uma das gavetas. Apanhando o livro, ela abriu-o na letra "P" e procurou pelo endereço de Jeremy Potter em Milão. O número do telefone era o mesmo que constava na conta. James tinha ligado para Francesca e falara com a mulher por duas horas, enquanto ela estivera fora de casa!

Ela irrompeu em lágrimas. Como ele fora capaz? O traidor. O mentiroso. O bastardo!

Soluçando furiosamente, ela abriu a segunda conta, endereçada pessoalmente a James. Tratava-se de outra conta telefônica, mas dessa vez do telefone celular, o mesmo que James carregava consigo para qualquer lugar que fosse.

Com os olhos nublados e os ombros trêmulos, Lily procurou pelo mesmo número entre as ligações. E lá estava ele não uma mas três vezes. Certo, essas não eram chamadas longas, apresentavam duração de poucos minutos, mas uma delas a deixou chocada, realmente chocada, porque a ligação tinha sido feita na noite de quarta-feira, no horário das sete e quinze, quando James devia estar se preparando para a comemoração do aniversário de casamento deles.

Mesmo assim ele havia encontrado tempo para telefonar para Francesca!

Seu marido era um mentiroso, um adúltero e um bastardo. Tinha seduzido Francesca deliberadamente... talvez em um gesto de vingança, e estava mantendo um caso a distância enquanto amenizava as tolas suspeitas da esposa com as mesmas armas que usara com Francesca. Mentiras e sexo.

Lily não tinha acreditado nem por um momento sequer que Francesca tentara o suicídio. Aquilo não passava de uma tramóia para fazer James encontrá-la e lhe dar aquilo de que sentia falta. James, em sua cama. James, dizendo-lhe que tinha que voltar para a esposa, pelo bem dos filhos, mas que era a ela que realmente amava. Ela. Sempre ela.

Exatamente como a mãe de James tinha dito.

Lily passou do desânimo para o desespero, e então finalmente para o desejo de destruição. Toda sua fúria concentrava-se em James!

Daquela vez não faria vistas grossas. Não iria ficar calada nos bastidores como uma gatinha espantada. Não ia rolar na cama e esmurrar o travesseiro como uma louca, nem agiria como uma vadia estúpida como tinha feito na última quarta-feira.

Cerrando os dentes com força, Lily procurou na agenda o número do telefone da agência de viagens que costumavam usar e discou. Não havia mais vagas no vôo do dia seguinte que iria diretamente para Roma, mas ela poderia apanhar outro avião pela manhã, descer em Zurique e fazer uma conexão para Milão em seguida. Se não houvesse nenhum atraso, chegaria ao apartamento de Francesca menos de um dia depois de James.

Isso, é claro, se sua mãe concordasse em cuidar das crianças.

Aquele seria um grande favor para se pedir, mas se tratava de uma verdadeira emergência.

— Claro que poderei cuidar das crianças — Lisa ofereceu-se assim que acabou de ouvir toda a história que a filha lhe contara. — Vou tirar o restante da semana de folga. Mas não se incomode em trazê-los aqui. Prefiro fazer minha mala e ficar em sua casa. As crianças ficam mais à vontade no ambiente em que estão acostumadas.

— Oh, mãe, muito obrigada! Nunca serei capaz de retribuir esse favor.

— Bobagem. Para que servem as mães? Agora, não tire conclusões precipitadas, Lily. Só Deus sabe o que está acontecendo entre James e aquela mulher, e concordo que você não pode ficar parada sem fazer nada... Entretanto, ainda não acredito que James a tenha traído. Quanto mais penso no assunto, mais chego à conclusão de que o pobre homem está sendo manipulado por uma mulher astuta e perigosa. Ela trocou James por Jeremy quando isso lhe foi conveniente.

Sem dúvida, porque Jeremy era o filho mais velho e possivelmente o irmão mais rico... e agora que ele estava morto, a fulana voltava a atacar na direção de James.

Lily estava realmente abatida. Nunca tinha pensado em Francesca sob aquele ponto de vista. A mulher sempre lhe parecera uma criatura fraca e sem vontade própria.

Mas talvez sua mãe estivesse certa. Talvez, por baixo da máscara, Francesca fosse muito diferente do que aparentava, bancando a mulher indefesa para atrair os homens que queria, exatamente como uma aranha viúva negra tecendo sua teia.

— Talvez você esteja certa, mãe — ela disse friamente. — Mas eu não conseguiria ficar em paz se você não me ajudasse. Preciso esclarecer isso bem depressa. Oh, e mãe, quando James ligar amanhã de manhã, não diga a ele que não estou em casa. Diga-lhe que estou doente e você está cuidando de mim, por isso não posso atender o telefone. Diga-lhe que estou na cama dormindo, e sugira que ele tente ligar no fim do dia. Nesse horário já estarei lá, e o bastardo vai desejar não ter nascido!

— Oh, Lily, detesto vê-la assim tão amarga.

— Existem ocasiões na vida em que precisamos agir com determinação, mãe. Agora vou pegar algumas roupas e fazer minha mala. Vejo-a mais tarde.

* * *

Muito obrigada Ninha Souma, Joana Patricia e Lu Potter pelos comentários, e agora sim Lily vai confrontá-los, no próximo cap saberemos enfim toda a história que envolve Francesca. Será esse o fim do casamento?


	13. Capítulo 12

Oi gente! Hoje a nota está no inicio, para alertar que este capítulo contém relatos fortes, relatos sobre coisas que só um monstro desprovido de coração é capaz de fazer, ao longo do capítulo vocês me entenderão. Muito obrigada Joana Patricia e Ninha Souma pelos comentários e agora vamos enfim descobrir o mistério, boa leitura (:

* * *

Lily olhou para o conjunto negro que estava usando e se perguntou se, inconscientemente, vestira-se daquela forma por luto.

A raiva que a acometera durante o vôo para Zurique havia se dissipado assim que desembarcara, e fora uma Lily muito fria a mulher que embarcara no vôo de conexão para Milão. Ao desembarcar na cidade italiana, porém, ela estava próxima da total perda de autocontrole, causada pela constatação da terrível realidade que se abatera sobre ela.

Seu marido realmente não a amava.

Ele a abandonara.

O casamento dos dois provavelmente estava acabado.

Uma vez no táxi, a caminho do apartamento de Francesca, Lily experimentou um estranho espírito de orgulho. Se ia perder o marido para outra mulher, então perderia lutando. Sua honra pedia aquilo.

Mas ainda existia a tênue esperança de que sua mãe pudesse estar certa, e Francesca fosse a verdadeira culpada por toda aquela situação.

Lily sentiu-se quase lisonjeada quando o porteiro a reconheceu e deixou-a entrar sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, e sem ligar para o apartamento de Francesca para checar se ela era esperada. Não queria que os pérfidos amantes tivessem tempo para se vestir, arrumar o apartamento... ou até mesmo a cama!

Francesca nunca tinha contratado empregados fixos, apesar de Jeremy ser extremamente rico. Ela uma vez confessara a Lily que não gostava da sensação de pessoas espionando-a, por isso só contava com empregados diaristas quando era necessário. Os criados nunca dormiam na casa de Francesca.

— Meu marido está lá, não é? — Lily perguntou suavemente ao porteiro em italiano.

Foi informada que sim, o _signor_ Potter estava lá e não havia deixado o apartamento desde que chegara, no dia anterior.

O estômago de Lily revirou-se violentamente quando ela ouviu a notícia, mas estava determinada demais para voltar atrás dessa vez. Não iria mais fugir da realidade.

— Posso carregar sua maleta, _signora_ Potter? — o porteiro ofereceu-se.

Polidamente, ela declinou a oferta. Carregava apenas uma pequena valise. Não planejava ficar muito tempo.

Mal conseguia respirar quando parou diante da sólida porta do apartamento no primeiro andar, com a mão erguida para tocar a campainha. Quando uma mulher totalmente estranha atendeu, Lily ficou realmente perplexa.

Com cerca de quarenta anos, a mulher era alta e corpulenta, com um rosto gentil e seios impressionantemente grandes.

Apresentando-se em italiano, Lily logo descobriu que a mulher era uma enfermeira, contratada por James para ajudar a cuidar de Francesca depois do incidente.

Lily absorveu aquela informação com espanto.

Então Francesca tinha mesmo tentado se matar. E James realmente estava lá para ajudar. Mas isso não fazia de nenhum dos dois inocente.

— Onde está meu marido agora? — Lily perguntou, com a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

Foi informada de que ele estava no andar superior, cuidando da _signora_ Francesca no quarto dela.

― A _signora_ Potter queria que eu suba para avisar o _signor_ Potter de sua presença?

— Não, não — Lily disse casualmente. — Sou esperada. E conheço o caminho. Como está Francesca hoje?

— Muito melhor.

Posso apostar que sim, Lily pensou, sentindo toda antiga fúria retornar.

O apartamento de Francesca era imenso, ocupando metade de dois andares. Os pisos e escadas eram todos revestidos de mármore de Carrara, com dezenas de espelhos e colunas decorativas por toda a parte. Lily sempre considerara o lugar ostensivo e decadente, exatamente como Jeremy.

O quarto de Francesca era o primeiro à esquerda quando se subia a escada, e o coração de Lily começou a bater mais e mais forte a cada passo que ela dava. O medo do que iria encontrar atrás daquela porta oprimia seu peito e sua alma.

A porta, porém, não estava fechada, e, no momento em que terminou a subida, Lily pôde ver o interior do quarto. De onde estava parada tudo o que podia ver era um dos pés da imensa cama de casal, mas se se movesse um pouco para a esquerda ela poderia ver e ouvir melhor.

Uma voz grave e abafada insinuava-se pela porta.

Uma voz de mulher. Francesca estava falando, dizendo coisas que Lily queria ouvir, tinha que ouvir.

Ela caminhou silenciosamente para a esquerda, colocando-se em uma posição de onde podia ver as costas de James. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, inclinado para a frente. Sua linguagem corporal demonstrava que estava ouvindo com muita atenção. Ela não podia ver o rosto, apenas os cabelos negros e brilhantes.

Também não era possível ver o rosto de Francesca, mas pela posição dos pés sob as cobertas ela estava deitada na cama, bem ao lado do lugar onde James estava sentado. Lily imaginou-a lá, pálida e frágil, uma beleza trágica, seus ombros largos cobertos por uma nuvem de cabelos negros espalhados também sobre os travesseiros.

Lily chegou o mais próximo possível, acomodando-se em um lugar onde não podia ser vista, mas de onde poderia ouvir cada palavra.

— Você... não... não pode entender... — Francesca estava dizendo com uma voz embargada pela emoção. — E como posso explicar? Mas eu o amava, James. Você tinha sido o único homem que tinha sido gentil e carinhoso comigo, mesmo quando eu o repelia. Mas eu tinha medo de dormir com você. Tinha medo de que você descobrisse que eu não era a doce e inocente virgem que achava que eu era. E então Jeremy apareceu, e ele... bem, você sabe o que aconteceu com Jeremy.

— Sim — James disse, suspirando. — Agora eu sei, Francesca. Mas não sabia nada disso naquela época. Como acha que me senti quando entrei no quarto de meu irmão e os vi juntos?

— Oh, James — ela gemeu emocionada. — Nem me lembre. Fui a mais perversa de todas, eu sei. Mas eu sou assim. Tenho que ser, fazer as coisas que devem ser feitas. E continuo a mesma. Sinto-me tão culpada e tão envergonhada. Mal se passaram duas semanas da morte de Jeremy, e eu já estava na cama com... — Um soluço interrompeu suas palavras.

— Calma, calma — James consolou-a. — Não se atormente de novo. O que está feito está feito. E isso era inevitável, Francesca. Não foi realmente sua culpa.

— Você diz isso, James, mas não posso continuar culpando os homens de minha vida. Deve ser algo em mim que desperta o pior em todos eles. Você foi o único que me tratou com decência. Oh, céus... Por que não me casei com você quando tive a chance?

Lily tinha ouvido o bastante. Ela irrompeu no quarto a tempo de ver Francesca acariciando ternamente o rosto de James com a mão. Na verdade, ele estava segurando a mão dela e encarando-a com tristeza quando Lily surgiu na porta e parou ali, observando e esperando para que a culpa dos dois se manifestasse.

Francesca engoliu em seco, afastando imediatamente sua mão.

Os olhos de James estavam arregalados, mas ele parecia mais aturdido do que culpado.

— Lily! — ele exclamou, levantando-se imediatamente. — O que está fazendo aqui? Sua mãe disse que...

— Minha mãe mentiu — ela o interrompeu, em italiano, para que Francesca pudesse entender exatamente o que estava dizendo.

— Segui-o até aqui para poder pegá-lo com esta... _puttana_ no ato! ― Aquela fora a pior palavra que Lily conseguira achar. — Não cheguei há muito tempo — ela continuou secamente —, mas vi e ouvi o bastante para entender tudo.

— Lily, está entendendo tudo errado — James insistiu, sem disfarçar a expressão de pânico.

— Oh, por favor... não me trate como uma imbecil. — A voz dela era dura e fria, mas por dentro seu coração fora reduzido a cinzas. — Para ser completamente franca, há tempos suspeito disso. Lembra-se do dia de minha enxaqueca? Eu não fui para a cama naquela tarde. Dirigi até aqui e parei bem diante desse prédio, chegando a vomitar depois do que vi. O seu carro parado no estacionamento, James. Meu marido, que não estava trabalhando no escritório, mas estava aqui, na cama com sua doce cunhadinha...

Francesca gemeu e mergulhou o rosto no travesseiro, enquanto James a acudia.

— O quê, em nome de Deus, levou-a a pensar uma coisa dessas?

O olhar de Lily foi de desdém. Tinha notado que James nem se dignara a negar.

— Na verdade, ouvi sua mãe dizer um pouco mais do que contei a você, James. Ela parecia preocupada por você continuar apaixonado por sua antiga noiva, sugerindo que talvez não estivesse trabalhando até tarde no escritório todas às noites. Dorea tinha medo de que você pudesse estar aqui, com Francesca, desfrutando daquilo que aparentemente nunca havia experimentado quando estavam noivos.

Daquela vez o rosto de James estava pálido, enquanto Francesca meneava a cabeça, segurando-a entre as mãos.

— Só Deus sabe como isso aconteceu — Lily zombou. — Já que você foi um tolo, e ela uma vadia o tempo todo. Mas eu até entenderia se ela continuasse tendo interesse em você. Disse a mim mesma que era apenas uma coisa passageira, que você não a amava de verdade, que tudo não passava de uma forma de vingança para satisfazer seu ego. Então, sendo uma esposa corajosa e cega, uma tola apaixonada, decidi que o conquistaria de volta, por isso eu... eu...

A emoção fez Lily perder a fala.

— E você — ela disparou, encarando James, quando conseguiu conter as lágrimas. — Você permitiu. Deixou que eu me humilhasse como uma idiota. Todos me aconselharam a fazer vista grossa, até mesmo minha mãe. E foi o que eu fiz. Mas não pude mais suportar... não quando descobri sobre os telefonemas.

— Telefonemas? — James repetiu confuso.

— Sim, os malditos telefonemas! Para esta... criatura! A conta do telefone chegou no dia em que você deixou tudo para trás e veio para cá. Havia uma chamada para o número desse apartamento... uma chamada de duas horas! Então abri a conta de seu celular e havia mais, uma delas feita na noite de nosso aniversário de casamento!

James gemeu.

— Lily, pelo amor de Deus, deixe-me explicar!

— Você não pode, James. É perda de tempo tentar. Não vou acreditar em você, não importa o que diga. Quero o divórcio. E vou ficar com as crianças.

O queixo dele ergueu-se com determinação.

— Você não pode ficar com elas. E também não vamos nos divorciar.

— Ah, não?! Bem, isso nós veremos — ela disparou. — Caso não se lembre, minha mãe é advogada, uma excelente advogada, devo dizer. Ela vai conseguir a guarda das crianças. Não vou permitir que meus filhos fiquem perto de você e dessa vagabunda!

Lily nunca tinha visto James tão trêmulo. Por um longo momento, ele apenas ficou ali, encarando-a.

Mas finalmente ele falou, em uma voz grave e potente, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dela.

— Lily, você tem que me ouvir... Pelo bem das crianças, já que não se importa comigo. Isso não é o que você está pensando. Entendeu tudo errado. Eu a amo, não Francesca. Eu nunca dormi com ela. Tudo o que fiz foi conversar, tentando ajudá-la depois da morte de Jeremy.

— Espera que eu acredite nisso? Então com quem Francesca esteve dormindo logo depois da morte do marido? Quem foi que a levou a isso! — Lily indicou a figura na cama com um gesto amplo. — Oh, não, James, não... É você quem está errado. Não tenho que ouvir mais mentiras. Vou sair daqui.

Ela virou-se para partir, mas James saltou em sua frente antes que conseguisse dar dois passos, segurando-a pelo pulso e forçando-a a encará-lo. Lily usou a mão livre e esbofeteou-o no rosto. James não reagiu, limitando-se a engolir em seco.

— Parem... parem com isso! — Francesca gritou, erguendo o corpo na cama com uma expressão alucinada no rosto. — Não foi com James que eu dormi, Lily. O homem era um completo estranho, alguém que encontrei em um bar. Eu o trouxe para essa casa e... e deixei que fizesse comigo, na cama de meu marido, coisas que garotas de família nem mesmo gostariam de saber!

Lily prendeu a respiração quando James murmurou:

— Francesca, você não tem que fazer isso. Lily vai entender tudo quando eu explicar a ela... em particular.

— Não, não, James, ela precisa saber de tudo — Francesca gritou. — E precisa saber de meus lábios. E então ela acreditará em você. Não poderia suportar vê-lo sofrer por minha causa. Não você. Você é o único homem bom que conheci.

Seguiu-se uma pausa tensa.

— Mas existem homens maus lá fora, Lily — ela continuou, a loucura dominando seus olhos. — Homens realmente maus. Meu pai era um deles.

— Seu... pai? — Lily ecoou.

— Sim. Meu pai. Meu querido pai, que eu adorava. Quando minha mãe morreu, eu tinha apenas doze anos. Na primeira noite depois do enterro, ele me levou para a cama para tornar o lugar dela. E na noite seguinte. E em todas as noites que se seguiam...

Lily estava aterrorizada. Já havia ouvido falar que aquele tipo de coisa acontecia, mas nunca conhecera alguém que tivesse passado por isso.

— Pode imaginar um pai fazendo isso com a filha?

Pálida, Lily limitou-se a menear a cabeça.

— Quando completei dezesseis anos, ele me tirou da escola permanentemente, para que bancasse sua mulher em tempo integral. Era um homem rico, não precisava sair de casa para trabalhar se não quisesse. Assim nós viajamos pelo mundo todo juntos, e ele sempre me apresentava como sua filha. Mas entre quatro paredes eu não era sua filha querida. Era sua prostituta particular, sua pequena e fogosa prostituta.

Francesca sorriu ao ver Lily engolir em seco, um sorriso capaz de fazer o sangue de qualquer pessoa congelar nas veias.

— Isso a choca, não é? Todos nós precisamos de amor, mesmo que esse amor seja mau e corrompido, como o de meu pai. Minha mãe se matou, como já deve saber, para se livrar dele.

— Francesca, isso já basta! — James gritou com firmeza, mas ela não queria ser silenciada.

— Não, James! Você vive me aconselhando a procurar um psicanalista, diz que falar sobre isso pode me ajudar. Bem, eu acho que contar para sua esposa vai me ajudar mais. Porque ela precisa saber. Porque só assim Lily vai acreditar em você_._

— Deixe-me pelo menos fechar a porta — James murmurou. — Certamente ninguém mais precisar ouvir tudo isso.

Enquanto ele fechava a porta, Lily sentou-se na beira da cama e, com uma voz muito trêmula, pediu para Francesca continuar sua história. James meneou a cabeça e afastou-se ficando ao lado da janela aberta. Era óbvio que ele já ouvira os detalhes sórdidos, e aparentemente não queria ouvi-los outra vez.

Francesca ajeitou os cabelos emaranhados e ajeitou-se nos travesseiros, sua expressão era determinada.

— A medida que os anos passavam, os gostos de meu pai tomaram-se mais pervertidos. Ele começou a trazer outros homens para casa, estranhos que conhecia em bares ou cassinos, e me pedia para entretê-los. Em uma noite, quando estávamos em Monte Cario, o homem que ele trouxe foi Jeremy.

Os olhos de Lily ficaram arregalados.

A outra mulher apenas assentiu.

— Sim. Agora você está começando a entender. Logo depois desse incidente meu pai morreu, um derrame fulminante, e eu herdei todo o dinheiro dele. Estupidamente, achei que poderia começar tudo de novo, deixando o passado para trás e transformando-me em uma nova mulher. Uma mulher decente, pelo menos. Voltei para a casa de nossa família em Milão e então tentei fazer isso.

Houve uma pausa, durante a qual Francesca respirou profundamente.

— Conheci James acidentalmente na rua um dia. Eu tinha passado a tarde fazendo compras, estava carregando muitas sacolas e acabei caindo quando um cachorro correu em minha frente. James me ajudou e me pagou uma xícara de café. Começamos a nos encontrar, e eu achei que ele era maravilhoso. Mas toda vez que ele me beijava eu tinha medo... medo de ir mais longe, medo do que eu mesma podia fazer, ou revelar sobre meu passado. Ele pensava que eu era tímida e inocente, e o deixei pensar assim. Quando me pediu em casamento, eu aceitei, mas resolvi não ir para a cama até que tudo estivesse consumado. James era cavalheiro o bastante para concordar com isso.

Lily não gostou de pensar que James estivera tão apaixonado por Francesca a ponto de aceitar esperá-la até a noite de núpcias. Ele não agira desse jeito com ela. Não aceitaria um "não" como resposta mesmo no primeiro encontro... Ela agora se perguntava quanto isso tivera a ver com paixão genuína, ou se ele só fora movido pela fúria e a frustração por não ter feito o mesmo com Francesca quando tivera chance.

— Quando James me levou até a _villa_ no fim de semana de nosso noivado — Francesca continuou —, eu não podia imaginar que o irmão dele tinha sido um dos homens a quem meu pai me entregara. Naquelas ocasiões, ninguém usava o verdadeiro nome... Infelizmente, Jeremy me reconheceu na mesma hora e fez de tudo para que ficássemos a sós. Eu tentei fingir que não estava entendendo, mas ele não se deixou enganar. Chantageou-me para que eu fosse até a cama dele, e certificou-se de que James nos descobriria juntos. Depois que James rompeu o noivado, Jeremy me forçou a casar com ele.

— Mas você não precisava fazer isso — Lily murmurou, tentando entender aquela mulher.

Francesca sorriu de novo. Um sorriso triste.

— Esse é o problema. Eu precisava. Não sei por quê. Homens como meu pai e Jeremy parecem ter esse... poder... sobre mim. Não consigo dizer não a eles. Jeremy me disse que a noite em que tinha me encontrado fora a melhor de sua vida, que ele nunca tinha me esquecido, e não acreditara nos próprios olhos ao me ver na casa dos pais como noiva do irmão. Parecia ciumento, quase enlouquecido, até descobrir que nada tinha acontecido entre eu e James. Disse que me possuiria a força, se necessário, e que não lhe importava quem sairia ferido no meio do caminho. Declarou me amar, mas logo depois de nosso casamento começou a trazer outros homens para nossa casa, exatamente como meu pai fazia.

Os ombros de Francesca encolheram-se, seus olhos estavam fixos nos cobertores.

— Quando ele morreu, tive a esperança de estar livre de toda essa sujeira. Mas aparentemente não estava. Logo que fiquei sozinha comecei a beber, e então saí e me entreguei ao primeiro que encontrei. Parece que fiquei viciada naquele tipo de vida... Talvez não consiga viver sem aquilo. Talvez eu até precise...

— Que bobagem! — Lily exclamou com firmeza, fazendo a mulher erguer a cabeça. — Você apenas está confusa e solitária. Muitas mulheres têm encontros casuais nessas circunstâncias. E você não é viciada naquele tipo de vida. Foi apenas condicionada a aceitá-lo. Um bom psiquiatra poderá ajudá-la a superar tudo. E então, mais tarde, vai encontrar um bom homem. Mas não o meu bom homem, — ela emendou determinada.

Ao ouvir aquilo, James virou a cabeça, e seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Lily. Muita coisa foi dita naquela troca de olhares. Mensagens de amor e desculpas, de perdão e renovada confiança. Lily tinha de admitir que Francesca estava certa. Ouvir a verdade dos lábios da outra mulher fora muito melhor do que descobri-la por intermédio de James.

Não teria acreditado nele com tanta facilidade. Com certeza iria pensar que o marido estava mentindo. Mas nenhuma mulher inventaria uma história de horror como aquela, especialmente se estivesse querendo impressionar um homem como James. Apesar de ser sofisticado e muito experiente nas questões mundanas, ele escolhera um estilo de vida calmo e conservador. Não tinha se importado com o fato de Lily não ser virgem, mas uma mulher que tinha entretido centenas de homens das maneiras mais depravadas era uma coisa bem diferente...

No íntimo, Lily não acreditava que um psiquiatra pudesse resolver todos os problemas de Francesca. Mas seria um começo, de qualquer forma. Talvez uma mulher psiquiatra fosse uma idéia melhor. Melhor não facilitar as coisas. Francesca era realmente muito bonita, e um homem sempre continuaria sendo um homem, mesmo que fosse um médico!

— Eu acho, Francesca — Lily continuou —, que você precisa se internar em uma boa clínica, onde poderá contar com a ajuda de uma terapeuta compreensiva. James e eu podemos providenciar isso imediatamente. Enquanto isso, creio que você devia tomar um banho relaxante e trocar de roupa. Vou mandar a enfermeira subir para ajudá-la, tudo bem?

— Você não está mais zangada com James? — Francesca perguntou ansiosa.

— Não agora, depois que me explicou toda a verdade.

— Ele a ama — a outra mulher balbuciou. — Não eu. Como James poderia me amar depois do que lhe fiz? Mas você... você e as crianças... são tudo para ele. Foi o que James me disse, hoje mesmo, pela manhã. Pareceu estar muito infeliz quando ligou para casa e sua mãe o informou de que você estava de cama e não podia atender o telefone. Você estava muito preocupado, não estava, James?

Lily olhou para o marido, que assentiu lentamente.

— Sim, Francesca. Sim, eu estava muito preocupado. — O olhar dele encontrou o da esposa, e a sinceridade era aparente e inequívoca em sua expressão.

Ao notar como tinham chegado perto de um desastre, Lily sentiu os próprios olhos ficarem marejados pelas lágrimas. Mas ela lutou para não chorar. A última coisa que Francesca precisava naquele instante era ver alguém sucumbir a um ataque de pranto.

— Bem, agora você não precisa mais se preocupar — ela disse rispidamente. — Estou aqui e acredito em sua história. Acredito nos dois — emendou, voltando a encarar Francesca. — Agora James e eu vamos ao andar de baixo para chamar a enfermeira...

* * *

— Santo Deus, você foi impressionante lá em cima — James cumprimentou-a depois de despachar a enfermeira para o quarto de Francesca.

Os dois estavam na imensa sala de estar, James parado no bar, servindo-se de uma dose de uísque, e Lily sentada em um dos sofás de brocado ao lado da lareira de mármore. Ela preferiu não beber, já que seu estômago continuava revolto por causa de tudo o que havia acontecido.

— Tão sensível... e ao mesmo tempo tão forte — James continuou. — Eu já havia tentado, de todas as formas, fazer Francesca aceitar a idéia de consultar um médico. E você conseguiu isso em cinco segundos... E não apenas um médico. Convenceu-a a internar-se em uma clínica, nada mais nada menos! Agora percebo que devia ter pedido sua ajuda desde o princípio.

Ele sorriu, e então, finalmente, o autocontrole de Lily desmoronou, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto. Ela perdoara James racionalmente, mas seu coração continuava ferido e mortificado.

— Sim, você devia, James — ela murmurou com amargura. — Devia ter me contado sobre Francesca desde o começo. E também devia dizer que me ama há muito, muito tempo. — Com um suspiro estrangulado, ela cobriu o rosto e tentou secar as lágrimas.

Passaram-se alguns segundos antes que James se sentasse a seu lado, envolvendo-a em um abraço terno e amoroso e confortando-a com palavras doces em tom de desculpa.

— Sim, eu devia — ele concordou. — E sinto muito por não ter feito isso. Minha única defesa é dizer que sou um homem, Lily. Um típico homem italiano, orgulhoso e cabeça-dura. Quando cheguei a Sídnei, meu ego estava incrivelmente abalado. Na época ainda não sabia nada sobre o passado de Jeremy ou Francesca, e sentia-me traído por ambos. Não é algo que me orgulho em admitir, eu lhe garanto. Mas então, subitamente, eu estava diante dos mais lindos olhos verdes do mundo, e eles estavam fixos nos meus, mandando uma mensagem muito clara. Então eu fiz o que qualquer outro homem em minha posição faria...

— Você me seduziu. — Ela soluçou junto ao peito de James.

— Ah, Lily... Quem está sendo desonesto agora? Eu nunca a seduzi. Sabe que me desejava tanto quanto eu a você.

Lily pensou no assunto por alguns momentos, então se recompôs. Quando voltou a encarar James, um sorriso tímido curvava seus lábios carnudos.

— Verdade. Eu me apaixonei por você à primeira vista.

— E eu demorei uma semana para perceber a mesma coisa, _amore mio._ Não, não, isso não é mentira — ele insistiu, segurando o rosto de Lily entre as mãos e forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Admito que no começo não fui capaz de reconhecer meu amor por você. Ainda estava muito ferido para conseguir avaliar meus próprios sentimentos. E ainda achava que podia estar apaixonado por Francesca.

— Oh... — O coração dela disparou e seus olhos ficaram arregalados, demonstrando quanto a abalava a idéia de terem feito amor enquanto James ainda pensava em Francesca.

— Ei! Eu disse que achava que ainda estava apaixonado. A verdade é que nunca me apaixonei de verdade por Francesca. Como isso seria possível, já que passei meses sem fazer amor com ela? Acha que eu teria sido tão paciente com você, mesmo se fosse virgem? Já lhe disse antes que eu simplesmente tinha de possuí-la. Não por causa da luxúria, por causa do amor.

Aquelas palavras passionais estimularam Lily. Agora reconhecia em James o homem pelo qual se apaixonara, um milanês de sangue quente com olhos magnéticos e um ardor surpreendente.

— Na época em que nos casamos, descobri que, na verdade, a paixão que eu sentira por Francesca não era nada se comparada àquilo que sentia por você — ele proclamou com fervor. — Quando você deu à luz a Harry e a vi sofrendo todas aquelas dores terríveis, seria capaz de oferecer minha própria vida se isso diminuísse sua agonia. Quando os enfermeiros colocaram nosso filho em seus braços e você sorriu para ele, fiquei sem fala por causa do amor que sentia pelos dois...

James fez uma pausa para respirar, encorajado pelo olhar compreensivo dela.

— E não posso esquecer minha pior falha, claro. Minha falta de habilidade para dizer aquelas três pequenas palavras. Eu a amo. Eu... a... amo — ele repetiu, beijando-a nos lábios depois de pronunciar cada palavra. — Não sei por que achava isso tão difícil. Talvez seja uma característica masculina... Nós homens somos criaturas muito estranhas. Mas eu sentia isso no fundo do peito, Lily, e tentava demonstrar de várias maneiras. Lembra-se de que mal pude esperar para levá-la ao lago Como e apresentá-la a meus pais, logo depois que Harry nasceu? E então, vendo-a aqui, gentil e maravilhosa com todos como sempre, amei-a ainda mais. Não conseguia tirar minhas mãos de seu corpo, lembra-se?

O coração de Lily contraiu-se.

— Sim,... eu lembro. Mas para ser honesta, James, depois que ouvi sua mãe comecei a pensar que seu apetite sexual tinha voltado porque você estava perto de Francesca, sem poder possuí-la. E dessa última vez, quando parou de fazer amor comigo, achei que isso acontecia porque você estava fazendo sexo com ela.

James parecia realmente agastado, suas mãos abandonaram o rosto da esposa.

— Oh, meu Deus... Oh, Lily... Juro que isso nada tinha a ver com Francesca. Eu estava cansado, só isso. Estressado e preocupado com a possibilidade de a morte de Jeremy colocar minha vida de pernas para o ar. Eu não queria que meu pai me pedisse para voltar à Itália. Foi por isso que trabalhei como um cão... para me certificar de que tudo estaria feito antes que voltássemos para a Austrália. O dia em que viu meu carro aqui em frente foi a única vez que vim até o apartamento de Francesca. Fiz isso porque ela ligou para o escritório durante uma crise nervosa, dizendo que ia contar toda a verdade para meus pais! Eu não fazia a menor idéia sobre o que ela estava falando, mas estava tão histérica que achei melhor vir até aqui. Foi quando Francesca me contou sua história sórdida com todos os detalhes. Tive certeza de que precisava poupar meus pais da verdade de alguma forma, especialmente meu pai. Jeremy sempre foi o filho predileto dele. Seria um choque terrível para Charlus descobrir que seu filho querido não passava de um depravado. Também não contei para você por que fiquei envergonhado, envergonhado de meu próprio irmão.

Um suspiro aliviado escapou dos lábios de Lily.

— E foi assim que tudo aconteceu, Lily. Juro pelo que há de mais sagrado. Minha mãe não tinha nenhum motivo para suspeitar de mim. Não consigo entender por que ela disse uma bobagem como aquela...

— Talvez ela não pensasse assim se você tivesse dito a ela, pelo menos uma vez, que já não sentia nada por Francesca... Mesmo assim, em retrospectiva, o fato de eu ter ouvido as suposições de Dorea até que não foi um completo desastre. Aquilo me fez acordar para a vida e parar de fingir que era alguém que não era. Fez-me reavaliar nosso casamento e perceber que as coisas não eram tão perfeitas como eu imaginava.

— Eu achava que nosso casamento era perfeito.

— É mesmo, James? Isso é verdade?

— Na maioria do tempo, sim. Talvez não quando você fingia na cama... — James sorriu com seriedade. — Mas as coisas certamente melhoraram nesse sentido quando você passou a acreditar que eu era infiel, por isso talvez eu também deva ser grato a minha mãe. De qualquer forma, é tudo muito irônico. Cheguei em casa naquela noite, depois de ouvir a história horrorosa de Francesca, desesperado para sentir seus braços ao redor de meu corpo, e me disseram que você tinha passado mal por todo o dia. Então, quando cheguei ao quarto e a vi deitada ali, tão linda, tive que correr até o chuveiro para uma ducha gelada... a única forma de conter meu desejo. E finalmente, quando deitei na cama e você começou a me tocar, mal acreditei em minha boa... e má... sorte.

— Eu também não acreditava no que estava sentindo — Lily admitiu roucamente.

James parecia abatido.

— Você quer dizer que...

Ela assentiu.

— Sim. Eu estava fora de mim. Louca de raiva, eu juro... nem sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo.

Um brilho estranho iluminou os olhos dele.

— Acho que você devia ficar louca de raiva com mais frequência.

— Diga-me uma coisa, James...

— Tudo o que quiser — ele disse sinceramente.

— Você realmente não esqueceu aquele colar, não é? ― James suspirou.

— Não. Não inteiramente. — Ele inclinou-se para a frente e colocou o copo que segurava sobre a mesa de centro, respirando fundo antes de prosseguir. — Tinha intenção de dar o colar para Francesca no dia do nosso casamento. Quando rompemos o noivado, porém, eu nem mesmo suportava olhar para a jóia, por isso acabei guardando-a em um lugar seguro e esqueci de sua existência. Foi minha mãe quem me devolveu o colar na manhã em que nós e as crianças voltamos para Sídnei, dizendo-me que já era hora de presenteá-lo a você. Preferia ter pensado nisso sozinho. Lembre-se, eu não fazia idéia do que minha mãe tinha dito sobre eu e Francesca, ou no que você estava pensando. O colar era apenas um objeto que eu ia lhe dar para demonstrar meu amor. — O sorriso dele era desajeitado. — Nós homens preferimos demonstrar nosso amor, em vez de falar sobre ele.

Seguiu-se uma longa pausa. Depois de tomar outro gole de uísque, James segurou-a pelas mãos e passou a acariciá-la levemente nos dedos.

— É isso que venho tentando fazer ultimamente. Demonstrar quanto a amo. Sinto muito se você se sentiu humilhada por algo que eu sugeri ou fiz. Nunca mais vou pedir para você fazer algo como o que fez na noite do nosso aniversário. Eu prometo.

— Oh... — ela murmurou, intimamente desapontada.

— A menos que você queira, é claro — James emendou, agora sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Você é incorrigível.

— E você é incrivelmente linda. — Erguendo o braço, ele acariciou-a no rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo o coração de Lily acelerar-se.

— Abrace-me, James — ela sussurrou. — Apenas me abrace...

Os braços fortes a envolveram, transmitindo força e segurança. Lily inclinou a cabeça e apoiou-a no peito de James, suspirando aliviada. Podia ouvir o coração do marido batendo acelerado... Aquele era o coração do homem que a amava.

Um homem bom, como Francesca o chamara.

Ela estava certa.

Seu marido era mesmo um bom homem. Seu amado James.


	14. Epílogo

_Cinco anos depois_

Lily olhou ao redor, no topo da escadaria do hotel, sorrindo satisfeita com a multidão no salão logo abaixo.

— Está feliz com o sucesso da coleção desse ano? — James perguntou.

— Muito. Todos os principais compradores estão aqui, assim como os editores das maiores e melhores revistas de moda. — Melhor ainda, dessa vez todos eles tinham vindo por conta própria.

No ano anterior, houvera o primeiro desfile de Vince em Milão depois de três anos bem-sucedidos em Sídnei e Tóquio, e a Casa Orsini havia financiado o evento. Aquele fora o único jeito de reunir o _creme de la creme_ do mundo da moda para mostrar o que Vince podia fazer. James acertara como sempre. Era necessário investir para ganhar dinheiro. Depois do desfile, Vince fora elogiado em vários artigos como um talento emergente. Naquele ano, porém, o novo talento já podia andar com as próprias pernas.

— Um triunfo, então — James pronunciou.

— Um desfecho previsível, dada a qualidade e a classe das roupas de Vince.

— Ah... gosto de ver uma pessoa que tem confiança no produto que vende. Como principal financiador da Orsini, sinto-me muito feliz com isso. Sua mãe e Matt já chegaram?

Lily apontou a fileira de cadeiras reservada para os convidados especiais. Os dois estavam lá, recém-casados, de mãos dadas como adolescentes. Tinha levado algum tempo até que ambos superassem as próprias fobias em relação a casamento. Lily conseguira convencê-los de que, após viverem juntos por quase cinco anos, haviam passado pelo período de experiência e já estavam prontos para um verdadeiro compromisso.

— Sim — ela disse feliz, virando-se para encarar o marido. — E os dois estão lindos.

— Quem está lindo? — Vince indagou, aproximando-se deles.

— Minha mãe e Matt — Lily informou orgulhosa.

— Bem, isso é muito natural — Vince murmurou por sobre o ombro, já se afastando na direção de um grupo de jornalistas. — Ambos são vestidos por Orsini. Dois de meus melhores clientes...

Lily riu.

— Vince diz a mesma coisa para todos que compram roupas na _maison —_ ela informou James. — Matt e mamãe não poderão mais ser os melhores clientes dele, agora que Vince se transformou na mais nova coqueluche da Europa. Os preços de suas roupas subiram demais, como você já deve saber.

— Verdade. Ouvi dizer que Francesca gasta uma fortuna na loja a cada estação.

— Oh, ela gasta mesmo. Para ser franca, Francesca gasta uma fortuna em várias coisas desde que conheceu Carlo...

— O homem é um gigolô.

— Ele certamente é, James. Mas faz Francesca feliz. E não se importa com o passado dela.

— Isso porque ele só se importa com o dinheiro dela!

— Não se queixe. Carlo faz parte da lista dos dez clientes mais regulares de Vince. Mas mesmo assim não é elegante como você, querido esposo — Lily emendou, olhando com admiração para o terno soberbo de James. — Por falar nisso, parece que também andou gastando muito dinheiro com roupas...

— Meu modelo é simples, um _prêt-à-porter —_ ele replicou seriamente. — Mas, se não estou enganado, este modelo de seda vermelha que você está usando é um Orsini original.

— Promover a casa faz parte do meu trabalho — ela defendeu-se. — Além disso, queria usar meu colar — emendou, tocando seu tesouro mais precioso e tentando não sorrir de maneira muito óbvia.

Se James soubesse... Mas não contaria a ele. Não ainda...

— Pedi que Vince criasse algo especial para a ocasião— Lily murmurou com voz sedosa.

— Ele se superou — James cumprimentou-a, detendo o olhar por um instante no ousado decote do modelo. — Pena que tivemos que ficar na festa depois do desfile — ele adicionou. Seu sorriso dizia exatamente em que estava pensando. — Já vai ser quase hora do café da manhã quando chegarmos ao lago Como.

— Não acho que precisamos ficar tanto tempo — ela murmurou. — Mas não perderia essa festa por nada no mundo.

Passava um pouco da uma e meia, e a festa continuava a todo vapor, quando Lily bateu levemente no ombro de James.

— O carro que eu solicitei já chegou — ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

— Carro? Que carro? Pensei que era minha vez de dirigir.

— Apenas venha comigo, James, e não discuta. Seu carro vai ficar em segurança no estacionamento do hotel.

Ela conduziu um James confuso pelo salão de baile até uma das saídas, onde uma dispendiosa limusine negra, com vidros escuros, aguardava no meio-fio.

— Se eu soubesse que você ia alugar um carro para nos levar de volta para a _villa,_ certamente teria tomado alguns drinques a mais — ele queixou-se.

— E foi exatamente por isso que não lhe contei — Lily disse ao marido confuso, enquanto os dois se instalavam no interior luxuoso do veículo. — Queria que você estivesse sóbrio e alerta.

James sorriu, sentando-se no meio do banco traseiro, enquanto observava Lily sentar-se no lado oposto. De lá, ela abriu a janela de comunicação e murmurou algumas instruções em italiano para o motorista.

O carro começou a se mover imediatamente, e só então ela voltou a fechar a pequena janela, bloqueando completamente a visão do motorista. Naquele momento, James arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você planejou tudo isso?

— Tudo... até mesmo o vestido — ela replicou, apertando um botão no painel a seu lado. Um bar embutido se abriu, e havia um balde de champanhe e taças de cristal.

— Por que não nos serve, James? Vai demorar algum tempo até chegarmos ao lago Como. Mandei o motorista pegar o caminho mais longo possível.

Os olhos negros começaram a brilhar intensamente.

— Por que disse que planejou até mesmo o vestido?

— É um modelo muito justo, mas extremamente bem cortado — ela disse fingindo descaso, embora seu interior estivesse muito diferente disso. Estivera pensando naquele momento por toda a noite, antecipando toda a excitação que começava a dominá-la por inteiro.

— E daí?

— Daí que ninguém pode notar o que se está vestindo por baixo. Ou o que não se está vestindo, o que é meu caso...

James claramente ficou sem palavras. Estava mais do que surpreso.

— Feliz aniversário, querido — ela disse em tom sedutor, puxando lentamente o cordão que prendia o decote e abrindo o vestido sem hesitar.

— Mas ainda faltam três dias para nosso aniversário de casamento — ele lembrou-a.

— Então vamos considerar isso como um pequeno ensaio... — Lily murmurou, livrando-se completamente do vestido e juntando-se ao marido no outro banco.

_**Fim!**_

* * *

Olá gente! Chegamos ao fim de mais uma fic e eu queria agradecer de coração a todos que acompanharam, comentaram, favoritam, que fizeram parte de Em Milão, meu muito obrigada :) Por favor não me batem (está bem Lady Miss Nothing?) por fazer pensar que James seria capaz de trair Lily, no que depender de mim isso jamais acontecerá, pois todos nós sabemos do amor do nosso querido casal em HP e do quanto James é louco por Lily, falo no presente, pois esse casal maravilhoso é eterno para mim. Espero que vocês gostem do desfecho da história, apesar de se tratar de um tema forte, que infelizmente é realidade. Novamente muito obrigada a todos vocês e nos vemos em Para Sempre e nas minhas novas fics Lil's Beach e Me Da Uma Carona? Muito obrigada as meninas que comentaram o cap passado: LaahB, Ninha Souma, Joana Patricia e Lady Miss Nothing. Até breve :*


End file.
